Lucifer
by NightHunter12
Summary: Naruto, Seorang Shinobi dengan Sedikit Cakra yang Merupakan Renkarnasi dari sang Raja Iblis, Lucifer. Dengan Berkah dari Lucifer, 5 Pedang Raja Iblis, 5 Pedang True Holy dan 13 Longinus. Bisakah Naruto bisa mendamaikan Duniannya seperti apa yang diharapkan Lucifer. Tapi, Bagaimana jika ada Seorang Legenda Kelam yang memiliki Kekuatan diatas Indra dan Ashura menjadi Rintangannya.
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer

By NightHunter12

...

Penjelasan:

Genin =1 Pasang Sayap

Chunin =2 Pasang Sayap

Low Jounin = 3 Pasang Sayap

Jounin Elit = 4 Pasang Sayap

Anbu Elit = 5 Pasang Sayap

Kage level = 6 Pasang Sayap

...

...

Chapter 1 - Lucifer Rencarnation and 13 Longinus.

...

...

Namikaze Minato !

Pria yang menjabat sebagai Yondaime Hokage dan Memiliki Julukan 'Yellow Flash'. Kage ber-Rank SS dan Shinobi tercepat didunia mengalahkan Yondaime Raikage dari Kumokagure.

Minato sangat Dibenci oleh Desa Iwakagure karena Pernah Membantai 1.000 Shinobi seorang diri dalam Waktu 3 Detik saat Perang Desa Shinobi Ke-3.

Saat Istrinya Melahirkan Tiga Anak kembar, Muncul Sosok Bertopeng yang mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari Tubuh Kushina dan Memporak-porandakan Konoha. Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen beserta Seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi bersatu Untuk Melawan Kyuubi Sedangkan Minato melawan Sosok Bertopeng yang memproklamirkan dirinya sendiri dengan Nama 'Uchiha Madara'.

Minato berhasil Mendesak Madara dan Menyegel Kyuubi dengan Hakke Fuin dan Shiki Fuin sekaligus Membagi Kyuubi menjadi Dua (Yin Kyuubi dan Yang Kyuubi) lalu Disegel kepada Dua Anak Termudanya, Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruko.

...

7 Year Later...

...

Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma dianggap sebagai Pahlawan karena Jasa Mereka Sebagai Inang dari Kyuubi. Tapi Masih Banyak Orang yang membenci Kyuubi akibat Kejadian 7 Tahun Lalu. Karena Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh Kedua Jinchuriki itu maka Mereka melampiaskannya pada Anak Tertua Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto dianggap Sebagai Dead Last dan Aib keluarga Hokage karena mempunyai cakra yang sedikit sekali. Naruto tidak pernah dianggap ada Bahkan Setiap kali Tanggal 10 Oktober diadakan Festival Kyuubi dan Memperingati Hari Kelahiran Menma dan Naruko. Padahal Naruto juga Lahir dihari Tersebut tapi tidak ada orang yang sama sekali Menganggapnya Ada.

Dalam Akademi saja, Naruto sama sekali tidak mempunyai Teman padahal Kedua Adiknya mempunyai Banyak Teman.

Naruto mempunyai Rambut Merah Jabrik, Bermata Biru Shaphire dan Kulit Putih, Sifatnya Pendiam, Tenang dan Ahli Laboraterium. Naruko Mempunyai Rambut Merah diikat Twintail dengan Ikat Oranye, Mata Abu-Abu, Berkulit Putih dan Memiliki Sifat Cerewet dan Pintar. Menma mempunyai Rambut Pirang Jabrik dengan Tanda Whisker dipipi, Berkulit Tan, Mata Abu-Abu dan Memiliki Sifat Pemarah.

...

...

...

Naruto (Umur 7 Tahun) kini sedang Memancing di Sungai Tanaka didekat Konoha. Naruto memang masih tinggal di rumah Kediaman Namikaze tapi Tidak setiap Hari Naruto pulang Ke sana. Seperti Tadi Malam, Naruto tidur di Rumah Pohon yang dibuatnya Didekat Sungai Tanaka.

Naruto masih diam merenung walaupun Umpan Kailnya sudah Dimakan Ikan. Naruto masih memikirkan Mimpi Aneh yang dia Impikan Tadi Malam.

Naruto bermimpi menjadi Seorang Malaikat yang Bernama 'Lucifer' dan Menjadi Pemimpin Seluruh Malaikat di Surga. Tapi, Saat Dua Manusia pertama diciptakan yaitu Hawa dan Adam, Para Malaikat disuruh Membungkuk pada Mereka. Lucifer yang tidak membungkuk akhirnya Dibuang dan Dirubah Sayapnya Menjadi Hitam Sekelam Malam. Naruto tidak mengingat Jelas Seluruh Mimpi itu, Tapi Naruto dapat Mengingat Akhir Mimpi itu.

Perang!

Perang yang diisi Manusia Bersayap Merpati, Gagak dan Kelelawar bahkan ada 2 Naga Logam yang Kuat. Perang Akbar yang Naruto sedikit Dengat Bernama 'Great War'. Sampai akhirnya Naruto terbangun Dengan Badan Penuh Peluh.

"Umpanmu Dimakan"

Naruto tersentak dan Menatap Bingung pada Seorang Pria Berambut Hitam Jabrik dan Bermata Merah Ruby yang berada Diseberang Sungai tepat Didepannya. Menyadari apa yang dikatakan Pria itu, Naruto langsung menarik Pancingnya dan Mendapatkan Seekor Ikan berukuran Sedang.

"Kau adalah Anak yang Menarik" Puji Pria itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis karena Ini merupakan Pengalaman pertama kalinya dipuji Oleh Seseorang. "...Apa kau ingin Kekuatan ?"

"..." Naruto memandang Bingung Pria tersebut kemudian Mengangguk Ragu. "...Ya"

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar Jawaban Naruto.

Splaaash~...

7 Pasang Sayap Merpati Hitam keluar dari Punggung Orang itu. Naruto memandang Takut Pria itu karena Sayap itu hampir Sama dengan Sayap Mahkluk yang disebut 'Fallen Angel'. Pria itu terbang Menyebrangi Sungai dan Mendarat Di depan Naruto.

"Namaku Lucifer, Mantan Malaikat Kesayangan 'Kami-Sama' sekaligus Raja para 'Devil'" Ujar Pria itu tersenyum Ramah.

"N-Namaku Namikaze Naruto" Ujar Naruto sedikit Takut.

"Tenang Saja, Aku tidak menggigit kok...Apa kau tahu Kenapa aku Menemuimu Kesini ?" Tanya Lucifer yang dijawab Gelengan Polos dari Naruto. "...Kau adalah Renkarnasiku, Renkarnasi Pemimpin Tertinggi para 'Devil' dan Mantan Pemimpin Ke-7 Seraphim Archangel."

"R-Renkarnasi ?!"

"Ya...Bisa dibilang Aku adalah Kau dan Kau adalah Aku, Tapi Berbeda Dunia...Singkat Kata, Aku kesini menemuimu untuk Memberimu Kekuatanmu Yang sesungguhnya..." Ujar Lucifer yang masih mempertahankan Senyum Ramahnya. "...Duniamu Terlalu Kuat untuk Dihadapi Oleh Kaumku, Jadi aku akan Memberimu Tiga Kekuatan Besar dari Duniaku Untukmu demi Menjaga Kedamaian Di Dunia ini..."

"...Pertama, Aku akan memberikan 5 Pedang Raja Iblis yaitu...Pedang Gram, Pedang yang memiliki Elemen Kegelapan yang besar...Pedang Balmung, Pedang yang memiliki Elemen Angin...Pedang Nothung, Pedang yang memiliki Elemen Ruang Waktu...Pedang Tyrfing, Pedang Yang memiliki Elemen Ledakan dan Pedang Dainsleif yang memiliki Elemen Es Abadi...serta 5 Pedang Suci yaitu...Pedang Excalibur (True), Pedang yang mempunyai 7 Kemampuan (Penghancur, Transparan, Hukum, Berubah Bentuk, Penyembuh, Racun dan Kecepatan)...Pedang Durandal, Pedang Penghancue...Pedang Ascalon, Pedang Suci pembunuh Naga...Pedang Caliburn, Pedang antar Dimensi...dan Terakhir Pedang Hauteclere, Pedang Suci Pemotong." Ucap Lucifer memunculkan Lingkaran Sihir yang mengeluarkan 10 Pedang yang berbeda Aura. Naruto sendiri malah Melongo mendengar Hadiah Pertama Lucifer.

"...Kedua, Aku akan Membuka Segel Sihirmu Sekarang sehingga Kau bisa menguasai Sihir dan Tidak perlu Cakra" Ujar Lucifer. Lucifer kemudian Mulai Melantunkan Persiapan...

[Aku adalah Malaikat Pendosa]

[Aku Adalah Raja Iblis]

[Aku Melambangkan 'Kebanggan' dari 7 Dosa Besar]

[Aku Raja dari Para Raja Iblis]

[Aku Tertawa diatas Kehancuran dan Berduka pada Kebaikan]

[Aku menangis pada Tuhan dan Senang Pada Kematian]

[Aku Menari diatas Dominasi Sang Malapetaka, Bernyanyi diatas Sang Sang Impian dan Terlelap di Atas Sang Tak Terbatas]

[Aku adalah Kegelapan dan Kegelapan adalah Aku]

[Lucifer Seal : Open]

Wuuush...

Angin berhembus kencang Disekitar Tubuh Naruto.

"I-Ini" Kaget Naruto merasakan Energi Asing yang Luar Biasa muncul ditubuhnya. Lucifer tersenyum senang melihat Naruto yang juga Senang.

"...Ketiga Sekaligus yang Terakhir...Aku akan menjadikanmu Sebagai Pemilik dari 13 Sacred Gear Longinus..." Ucap Lucifer. Mata Naruto berbinar Lucu. "...True Longinus, Tombak Suci yang Memiliki Holy Power setara dengan Kami-Sama...Zenith Tempest, Kekuatan yang Mampu Mengendalikan Cuaca...Annihilation Maker, Kekuatan Membuat Pasukan Monster yang terbuat dari Bayangan...Dimension Lost, Kekuatan yang Mampu membuat Jebakan dan Sebuah Dimenai...Boosted Gear, Kekuatan yang dapat Menaikan Energi 2 Kali lipat setiap 10 Detik...Divine Dividing, Kekuatan Membagi dan Menyerap Energi Lawan Setiap 10 Detik...Regulus Nemea, Kekuatan Seekor Raja Singa Nemea Olympus...Canis Lykaon, Pedang Berubah Wujud Bayangan ...Sephiroth Graal, Kekuatan Menciptakan sesuatu dan Melacak Sesuatu...Incinerate Anthem, Kekuatan Api Suci berwarna Ungu yang Beracun...Absolute Demise, Kekuatan Elemen Es Abadi yang tak akan Mencair... innovate Clear, Kekuatan Pengendali Alam... Telos Karma, Kekuatan Pengendali 5 Element Utama...Kau Mengerti" Jelas Lucifer.

"Ha'i"

"Baiklah...Mulai Hari ini kau akan kulatih sampai 3 Tahun Kedepan" Ujar Lucifer dengan Seringai Mengerikan Bagi Naruto.

Gleek~...

"H-Ha'i"

...

...

...

5 Year Later...

...

Naruto tengah Bersender pada Pohon sambil Menunggu Gilirannya dalam Tes Kenaikan Genin. Sudah 2 Tahun Naruto ditinggal oleh Lucifer yang Kembali kedimensinya Sendiri. Selama 5 Tahun ini, Naruto berteman dengan Ddraig, Albion dan Neva (Singa Nemea). Selain itu, Diam-Diam Naruto mempunyai Perasaan pada Si Uchiha Terakhir setelah Clannya Dibantai oleh Kakaknya Sendiri. Uchiha Satsuki, Gadis dingin yang sangat Cantik.

"Uchiha Satsuki"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gadis berambut Hitam Sepinggang itu. Bunshin/Berhasil, 10 Kunai/9, 10 Shuriken/8 dan...

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu"

Naruto dan Banyak Orang yang menonton ini Kagum melihat Seorang Murid Academy menguasai Jutsu Rank-C.

"Namikaze Menma"

Naruto tersenyum Miris melihat Menma melihat dirinya dengan tatapan Meremehkan. Bunshin/Kage Bunshin, 10 Kunai/8, 10 Shuriken/7 dan...

"Rasengan"

Naruto hanya Menatap Kosong melihat Ledakan Kecil dari Situ. Rasengan dikategorikan Sebagai Jutsu Rank-B tapi bukan berarti Semua Orang Bisa menguasinya.

"Namikaze Naruko"

Si Gadis Cantik Jelita ini berjalan dengan Langkah Pasti dan Percaya Diri. Bunshin/Kage Bunshin, 10 Kunai/10, 10 Shuriken/10 dan...

"Rasengan"

Prodigy, Naruto bangga mempunyai Ke-Dua Adik seperti Menma dan Naruko walaupun Kedua Adiknya sama sekali tidak menganggap Kakaknya.

"Terakhir...Namikaze Naruto"

Naruto berjalan dengan Tenang tanpa menghiraukan Banyak Remehan dan Hinaan Mengarah Padanya. Minato menatap Serius pada Naruto yang Berjalan Tenang.

"Buat Bunshin, Henge, Lempar 10 Kunai dan Shuriken serta Keluarkan 1 Jutsu yang kau punya." Perintah Minato Tegas.

"Anoo, Jutsuku Sedikit Aneh dan Bolehkah Aku Melempar Tombak saja ?...Hokage-Sama" Izin Naruto membungkukan badan sedikit. Dahi Minato mengkerut bingung kemudian Mengangguk.

"Baiklah"

"Terima Kasih"

Naruto menggunakan Sacred Gear Annihilation Makernya lalu Membuat 3 Bayangan dirinya. Yang Melihat itu Sedikit Terkejut melihat muncul 3 Bayangan Gelap membentuk Seperti Naruto.

Selesai dengan Bunshin (Palsu), Naruto mengganti Sacred Gearnya lagi dengan Canis Lykaon dan Menggunakannya untuk Bertransform menjadi Seekor Anjing-Serigala Hitam dengan Mata Merah menyala.

Selesai Dengan Henge, Naruto melepaskan Sacred Gearnya lalu mengangkat Tangan kanannya Keatas untuk Membentuk 10 Lingkaran Sihir (Warna Hitam) yang mengeluarkan 10 Light Spear dan Menancap Di Titik Tengah sasaran.

Naruto kemudian mengarah tangan kanannya Ke Sebuah Pohon dan...

"Electric Shock"

Dzzzzzt...

Duaaar...

Kilatan-Kilatan Listrik menyambar Pohon itu. Semua yang melihat Semua Jutsu Abnormal itu hanya Melongo. Naruto sendiri harus menahan Tawanya melihat Satsuki juga ikut Melongo.

"B-Baiklah Pengumuman Kelulusan dan Pembagian Team akan Diumumkan Besok oleh Wali Kelas Kalian" Ucap Minato yang baru sadar dari Jawdropnya.

Naruto kemudian Pergi dengan Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi saat tidak ada Orang yang melihatnya tapi Masih ada Satu Orang yang melihat Kejadian itu.

...

...

Naruto memasuki Kelas Academynya dan Duduk Di Bangkunya dengan Cuek tanpa menghiraukan Banyak Pandangan yang mengarah padanya. Oh ya, Naruto duduk bersama Shino dan Shikamaru sehingga hanya Sedikit Pembicaraan yang muncul jika bertemu.

"Jutsu apa yang kau pakai Kemarin ?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit Serius. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena Perkiraannya Salah.

"Eerr Itu Kekkei Genkai Spesialku, Namanya Sihir" Jawab Naruto setengah Bohong.

"Bukannya Kau hanya punya sedikit Cakra ya ?" Ucap Chouji. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

"La-"

Ucapan Shikamaru terhenti saat Iruka memasuki Kelas.

"Selamat Pagi Anak-Anak" Salam Iruka.

"Selamat Pagi Iruka-Sensei" Balas Semua Murid.

"Baiklah Pengumuman Singkat, KALIAN SEMUA LULUS" Teriak Iruka Senang.

"YEEAY"

"Untuk Rooky Of The Year Tahun ini adalah...Namikaze Naruto...Selamat Ya Naruto" Ujar Iruka. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Terima Kasih Sensei" Naruto melirik Menma, Naruko dan Satsuki yang kelihatannya tidak terima.

"Baiklah Kita Mulai dengan Pembagian Team, Team 1..."

...

...

...

...Team 7, Namikaze Naruko, Namikaze Menma, dan Uchiha Satsuki...Pembimbing Kalian, Hatake Kakashi" Ucap Iruka.

'Team dengan 3 Genin Terbaik Tahun ini ya...Team 7 Merupakan Team Penyerang' Batin Naruto.

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino...Pembimbing Kalian, Yuuhi Kurenai"

'Inuzuka, Hyuuga dan Aburame ?...Team 8 Merupakan Team Pelacak ya'

"Team 9, Kita Lewati karena Mereka adalah Genin yang lulus Tahun Lalu...Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji dan Haruno Sakura"

'Tentu saja Team ini karena Clan Mereka, Ino-Shika-Cho...Sedangkan Sakura sebagai Medis sehingga bisa dibilang Team ini Merupakan Team Support'

"Team 11, Namikaze Naruto...Guru Pembimbingmu sedang Menunggu Di Kantor Hokage jadi Pergilah Kesana sekarang" Ujar Iruka. Naruto mengangguk.

"Terima Kasih Sensei" Naruto kemudian Keluar Kelas dan Setelah Merasa tidak ada Orang, Naruto pergi dengan Lingkaran Sihir Teleport Ke Atap Bangunan Hokage.

Cliiing...

...

Naruto memasuki Ruangan Hokage dan Hanya Melihat Minato dengan Hiruzen.

"Err Hokage-Sama, mana Guru Pembimbingku ?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Hiruzen tersenyum ramah.

"Akulah Pembimbingmu Naruto-Kun" Jawab Hiruzen. "...Temui Aku Di Training Ground 23 di Dekat Jembatan Tanaka 1 Jam lagi, Kita akan Bertemu dengan 2 Teman Teammu yang Lain"

"Ha'i...Saya Pamit Sandaime-Sama, Yondaime-Sama" Pamit Naruto meninggalkan Ruangan Hokage. Senyum Hiruzen menjadi Miris.

"Lihat Minato...Bahkan Setelah 12 Tahun kita tidak menganggapnya dia masih Sopan terhadap Kita" Ucap Hiruzen tersenyum Miris. Minato tersenyum Kecil.

"Ya...Seakan-Akan Hatinya Bagaikan Hati 'Malaikat'"

...

...

...

Cliiiing...

Naruto muncul di Rumah Pohonnya di Dekat Sungai Tanaka. Naruto kemudian Berbaring tidur dan Menatap Langit Biru berawan yang indah.

"Hoaaamh...Tidur Sebentar boleh Kan ?" Tanya Naruto entah pada Siapa. Matanya mulai menutup dan Pergi Ke Alam Mimpi.

...

"Enngh" Lenguh Naruto bangun tidur. Matanya Masih Kosong karena Bangun Tidur. Matanya Melirik Jam Tangan (Telos Karma) ditangan Kanannya.

"..." Loading 25%

Loading 50%

Loading 75%

Loading 99%

Loading Clear

"NAAAANIIIII" Teriak Naruto mengucek matanya. Matanya mendelik lagi pada Angka diJam itu. "...Aku telat"

"Sial" Umpat Naruto pergi Ke Training Ground 23 dengan Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi.

...

Hiruzen hanya menghela Napas Lelah melihat 2 Gadis kecil dihadapannya tengah Merengut Kesal (Lagi).

Cliiiing...

Muncul Lingkaran Sihir didepan Mereka, Hiruzen Kaget ketika Naruto keluar dari lingkaran Sihir itu dan Tersenyum tanpa Dosa.

"Maaf Aku Terlambat" Ucap Naruto tersenyum (Sok) Polos.

"Selama D-U-A J-a-m" Desis Seorang Gadis Seumuran Naruto, Berambut Hitam kemarahan sebahu, Mata Silver, Kulit Putih, memakai Baju Merah dan Rok Hitam.

"Hehehehehe" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa Kikuk.

'Haaah Kakashi Kedua' Desah Hiruzen melihat Naruto. "Naruto"

"Ya"

"Perkenalkan Namamu pada Kedua Teman Teammu" Suruh Hiruzen.

"Ha'i...Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Kesukaanku Berlatih dan Otou-Sama, Ketidak sukaanku Tomat, Ramen dan Dango...Hobyku Berlatih dan Cita-Citaku Menjadi Kuat dan Menepati Janjiku Pada Otou-Sama" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Dahi Hiruzen mengkerut Bingung mendengar Kata 'Otou-Sama'.

"N-Namaku Kuroi Mato, Kesukaanku Teman dan melihat Berbagai Warna, Ketidak sukaanku saat Melihat Temanku mengabaikanku dan Warna yang Jelek...Hobyku Membaca Buku dan Menyanyi...Dan Impianku...Aku ingin Menjelajahi Isi Dunia dan Menemukan Berbagai Hal yang Baru" Ucap Seorang Gadis seumuran Naruto, Berambut Hitam Sebahu diikat 2 Sebahu, Bermata Biru Berlian, Kulit Putih, Memakai Baju Hitam dan Rok Hitam.

"Namaku Ruby Rosse, Kesukaanku Bunga Mawar, Tidak suka Peperangan, Hobyku Menyanyi...Impianku menjadi Kunoichi Terbaik Se-Konoha melebihi Kushina-Sama dan Tsunade-Sama" Ujar Gadis Berambut Hitam kemerahan Tadi.

Hiruzen Tersenyum Bangga mendengar Ucapan Ketiganya. 'Murid yang Menarik'

"Apa Kalian tahu kenapa kalian Menjadi Anggota Team 11 Dengan Aku sebagai Pembimbing Kalian ?" Tanya Hiruzen yang dijawab Gelengan Kompak dari Ketiganya. "...Kalian Memiliki Kekuatan yang Aneh, Jadinya Aku sebagai Shinobi yang Memiliki Julukan 'Profesor' Akan meneliti dan Melatih Kalian menggunakan Kekuatan Aneh tersebut...Kecuali Naruto yang kurasa sudah mahir menggunakannya."

'Kekuatan Aneh ?' Batin Naruto.

"Ruby, Kekuatanmu yang kuketahui adalah Api...Api Merah yang Panas dan Melindungi Tubuhmu bagaikan Armor...Kuroi, Kekuatanmu yang kuketahui Membuat Sebuah Senjata Jarak Jauh yang kemungkinan Berasal dari Kalung yang saat ini Kau pakai" Jelas Hiruzen. "...Kita akan mengadakan Survival Training, Batas Waktunya Sampai Tengah Hari"

'2 Jam ya?'

"Kita Mulai...Sekarang"

Pooofth...

Hiruzen menghilang dengan Shunshin, Naruto dengan Cepat berteleport ke Atas Pohon Tertinggi. Naruto langsung mengenakan Sacred Gear Sephiroth Graal dan Divine Dividing Secara Bersamaan. Mencari Posisi Hiruzen yang dan Ketemu. Naruto langsung terbang (Sayap Divine Dividing) mengarah ke Hiruzen dengan Cepat dan Mengambil Pedang Excalibur dari Penyimpanan Sihir Dimension miliknya. Melihat Keterkejutan Hiruzen, Naruto langsung menyabetkan Pedangnya.

Traank...

Hiruzen menahan pedang Naruto dengan Kunai miliknya. Tapi, Naruto menyeringai dan Hiruzen kembali Terkejut.

Duaaaarh...

Sayatan Pedang Naruto menghancurkan Kunai Beserta Hiruzen. Kawah 5 Pohon Dibelakang Hiruzen juga ikut Tumbang.

"Pedangmu sangat Kuat sampai bisa menghancurkan Chi-Bunshinku" Puji Hiruzen yang ada diatas Dahan Pohon.

"Hmm" Gumam Naruto. Naruto kemudian Menggunakan Kemampuan Excalibur Transperancy yaitu Kemampuan Membuat Tubuh Sipengguna dan Pedang menjadi Transparan.

Hiruzen langsung Waspada melihat Tubuh Naruto menghilang dari Pandangan Matanya. Merasakan ada Bahaya dari Belakang, Hiruzen segera Melompat menjauh dengan Melakukan Handseal.

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu"

Hiruzen Menyemburkan Bola api yang besarnya 2 Kali lipat dari Milik Satsuki.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Bola Api besar itu menyusut Hingga Menghilang. Hiruzen sedikit kaget melihat Hilangnya Bola Api miliknya dan Adanya Suara Berat yang Mencapkan Kata Asing baginya.

Naruto segera Merubah Pedangnya menjadi Besar dengan Kekuatan Mimic lalu Digabung dengan Destruction dan Rapidly. Tapi, Oleh karena itu Naruto tidak menjadi Transparan. Naruto dengan Cepat (Rapidly) didepan Hiruzen dan menyerangnya menggunakan Pedang Besarnya (Mimic), Tak ingin Kejadian yang sama terulang Lagi, Hiruzen segera Shunshin Menjauh.

Duuuuuaarhhh...

Kawah Sedalam 3 Meter dengan Diameter 10 Meter tercipta. Hiruzen dari Kejauhan membelalakan Matanya melihat Penghancuran Tanah itu.

Duar...

Duar...

Hiruzen menghindari 2 Serangan Cahaya Biru yang datang Padanya. Hiruzen melihat Kuroi Mato yang ternyata menembaknya dengan Sebuah Senjata Aneh yang kelihatan terbuat dari Besi di Tangan Kanannya.

"Mati" Hiruzen dengan Cepat menahan Sabetan Scythe Perak milik Ruby Rosse.

Traaank...

Hiruzen terlempar karena Kunainya tidak sanggup menahan Sebuah Scythe terlalu Lama.

"Dragon Roar" Ruby Menyemburkan Semburan Api Merah yang Mengarah Cepat Ke Hiruzen yang sedang Melayang Jatuh. Hiruzen yang tidak mau Terpanggang oleh Api itu segera Melakukan Handseal.

"Katon : Ryuuka" Hiruzen menyemburkan Semburan Api yang sama seperti Ruby dan membentur Serangan milik Ruby.

Hiruzen menapak Tanah dengan Waspada. Hiruzen tahu kalau Ketiga muridnya ini Mempunyai Potensi yang Besar. Jika dilihat dari Pertarungan Tadi, Naruto kira-kira masuk High-Chunin, Ruby Mid-Chunin dan Kuroi Low-Chunin.

Ciiiiiiing...

Suara Memekik terdengar, Hiruzen melihat Mato sedang Membidiknya Dengan Senjata Aneh yang lebih besar dari yang tadi.

Jreessssssh...

Duaaaarh...

Laser Biru dengan Cepat Membelah Hutan, Hiruzen yang berhasil menghindar langsung melakukan Handseal.

"Doton : Doryuudan"

Seekor Naga Tanah melesat Kearah Kearah Mato yang masih mengeluarkan Laser Cahaya biru. Tapi, Mato menggeser Senjatanya dan Menghancurkan Naga Tanah Hiruzen.

Duaaarh...

Hiruzen dalam Hati mengumpat karena Dirinya Meremehkan Mato yang dikira lebih Lemah dari 2 orang Lainnya. Untung saja Hiruzen secara Cepat Shunshin Menjauh kalau tidak Sudah habis dirinya.

"Sandaime-Sama memang Hebat" Ucap Naruto yang kini berada didepan Hiruzen dengan Jarak 5 Meter. "...Sandaime-Sensei...Bagaimana kalau kita Adu Taijutsu"

"Baiklah Naruto-Kun" Ucap Hiruzen dengan Senyuman Tipis. Naruto tersenyum, Sayap Divine Dividing dipunggungnya Bercahaya Kelap-Kelip.

"Divine Dividing : Balance Breaker Scale Mail"

Cliiing...

Tubuh Naruto diselimuti Armor putih dengan 8 Bola Berlian warna Biru di Beberapa tempat. Wajah Hiruzen menatap Takjub Naruto.

"Kita Mulai Sensei" Ujar Naruto. Naruto dan Hiruzen kemudian Saling Maju menyerang.

Buuugh...

Buuugh...

Naruto memukul Kepala Hiruzen dengan Tangan Kanan tapi Ditahan Dengan Tangan Kiri Hiruzen. Hiruzen membalas Pukulan ke kepala Naruto tapi Ditahan dengan Tangan Kiri Naruto. Keduanya Saling Menahan serangan begitu erat.

'Waktu Tinggal 20 Menit Lagi...Aku harus Cepat Mengalahkan Jiji' Batin Naruto.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Duaaagh...

Braakh...

Hiruzen langsung Terlempar dan menabrak Pohon dengan Keras akibat Tendangan Naruto. Hiruzen tengah Memegangi Perutnya.

'Apa itu Tadi ? Seakan-akan Energiku Terserap Hilang, Cakraku bahkan tersisa 3/4' Batin Hiruzen terkejut. Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu Menyimpan Energi Cakra yang dia serap kedalam Lingkaran sihir Energi Penyimpanan. Lumayan mendapatkan Cakra setingkat High Chunin, Bisa dipakai untuk Berlatih Jutsu Ninja dan Tidak terus bergantung Pada Sihir dan Berkah Lucifer.

Tap...

Tap...

Hiruzen menoleh dan Melihat dirinya dikepung dari 3 Arah oleh Naruto, Mato dan Ruby.

"Baiklah Aku menyerah...Kalian Lulus menjadi Genin...Selamat, Team 11 Sudah Di bangun...Kalian Semua Pulanglah Dulu, Aku akan kekantor Hokage" Ujar Hiruzen.

"Yeeaay" Pekik Ruby dan Mato saling High-five. Naruto tersenyum Senang, Langkah Pertama Berhasil. Naruto pergi dengan Teleport.

...

...

Naruto berteleport Dikamarnya di Rumah Keluarga Namikaze. Matanya menatap Sendu pada Sebuah Foto Figura yang ada Meja. Foto itu Menampakan 6 Orang Yang kelihatannya sangat Bahagia. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina sedang Tersenyum Bahagia, dibelakang mereka Berdua ada Jiraiya yang memegang Bahu Keduannya. 3 Anak Saudara Kembar sedang Tersenyum Bahagia di depan Pasangan Nami-Uzu itu. Naruto tersenyum Tipis melihat Foto itu, Foto yang dibuat 9 Tahun yang lalu saat Dirinya Berumur 3 Tahun. Sampai kejadian Itu Terjadi, Jiraiya mengabarkan tentang Sebuah Ramalan tentang Masa Depan...

#FLASHBACK#

...

"Fukasaku-Sama, Ada apa Tetua Memanggilku ?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Hanya memberihu tentang Ramalan Baru Jiraiya-Chan" Jawab Fukasaku.

"Oh" Jiraiya memudian Menatap Serius pada Tetua Katak Myobokuzan itu.

"Siapa Kau ?" Tanya Ketua Katak dengan Suara Serak menandakan Umurnya yang Sudah Sangat Tua.

Twitch...

"Ini Aku, Jiraiya" Ucap Jiraiya menahan Kekesalan.

"...Jiraiya ?...ooh Jiraiya...Mau apa kau menemuiku ?"

Twitch...

"Dasar Kakek Pikun..." Gumam Jiraiya. "...Kau memanggilku Kesini"

"Ooh...Untuk Apa ?"

Twitch...

"RAMALAN" Teriak Jiraiya Kesal.

"JAGA UCAPANMU PADA TETUA BODOH" Teriak Fukasaku.

"Hmm, Ramalan ?...Aah Ramalan ya"

"..."

"Jiraiya...dulu Aku sudah pernah bilangkan Kalau nanti Salah Satu Muridmu akan Membawa Perubahan pada Dunia ini...2 Anak Muridmu akan Menjadi Penyelamat dunia ini melawan Seorang Legenda Kelam yang Merupakan Salah Satu Anak Rikudou Sennin dan Monster Akhir Dunia...Tapi, Ada Seseorang yang Mempunyai Kekuatan yang Merupakan Berkah dari Sang 'Raja Iblis' dan Akan menentukan Kehancuran atau Kedamaian bagi Dunia ini...Disaat Matahari terbit dari Barat dan Bulan Menjadi Merah darah maka Tanda-Tanda kebangkitan Sang 'Pertama' akan Menjadi Akhir Kiamat pada Dunia" Jelas Tetua Katak Myobokuzan.

...

#FLASHBACK OFF#

Jiraiya kemudian Menceritakan apa yang didengarnya pada Minato dan Kushina, 2 Anak dalam Cerita kemungkinan Besar adalah Naruko dan Menma yang merupakan Jinchuriki.

Sehingga Naruto kurang Mendapat Perhatian sampai Saat ini. Matanya mengeluarkan Air Mata tanpa disadarinya. Menyadari kalau dirinya menangis, Naruto dengan Kasar Menghapus Air Mata yang Sempat Keluar.

"Aku tidak boleh Ragu...Aku sudah Berjanji pada Otou-Sama dengan Kedamaian Dunia ini" Gumam Naruto, Naruto kemudian Berbaring di Kasurnya dan Terlelap Lelah karena Mengeluarkan Seluruh Tenaganya pada Hari ini.

...

...

...

"Team 7 Lulus" Ujar Kakashi. Para Jounin lain Membelalakan Matanya Terkejut mendengar Kakashi baru kali ini Meluluskan Sebuah Team. Minato dan Hiruzen hanya Tersenyum Tipis mendengar Kelulusan Team Kakashi. Para Jounin hanya diam saja Karena Tidak Sopan Memberhentikan Pengumuman Secara Langsung.

"Team 8 Lulus" Ujar Kurenai.

"Team 10 Lulus" Ujar Asuma.

"Bagus, dan Yang Terakhir...Team 11 Lulus" Ujar Hiruzen. Minato melirikan Matanya pada Hiruzen sekilas lalu Menatap Kakashi.

"Ceritakan"

"Awalnya Mereka sama Sekali tidak bekerja sama, Terutama Satsuki...Tapi, Menma dan Naruko melakukan Kerja sama dengan Memukau...Mereka Menggabungkan Rasengan Masing-Masing dan Menjadi Rasengan Gabungan Mereka sendiri...Tsuin Rasengan, Mereka berhasil Mengalahkan Chi-Bunshinku dalam Waktu 2 Jam...Perkembangan Yang Cukup Impersif bagi Genin Awalan seperti mereka" Jelas Kakashi.

"Hmm"

"Untuk Kerja Sama...Mereka Sedikit Bisa Akur, Apalagi Kiba yang Selalu Mengajak Ribut pada Shino...Hinata walaupun dia mendapat Diskriminasi dari Ayahnya, Tapi dia Cukup Giat dalam Berlatih...Mereka berhasil Mengalahkan Chi-Bunshin ku selama 2 Jam lebih 15 Menit" Jelas Kurenai.

"Ooh"

"Seperti Clan mereka, Kerja Sama Ino-Shika-Cho mereka Cukup Baik walaupun Ino selalu Mengomel tidak Jelas...Kemampuan mereka juga Cukup Ahli...Mereka dapat Mengalahkan Chi-Bunshinku Selama 1 Jam Setengah" Jelas Asuma. Walau dilihat dari Waktu Teamnya Yang Terbaik, Tapi Asuma sama sekali tidak bisa Sombong. Asuma tahu kalau Team Kakashi lah Yang Terbaik karena Cukup Hebat bisa mengalahkan Chi-Bunshin Kakashi dalam Waktu 2 Jam.

"Hm, Kalian Boleh Pergi" Perintah Minato. Semua Jounin kemudian Pergi dari situ dan Meninggalkan Minato dengan Hiruzen. "...Lalu Bagaimana Dengan Perkembangan Team 11"

"Hmm Sangat Bagus...Walau sama sekali tidak melakukan Kerja Sama, Tapi Kemampuan Individual mereka Bagus...Naruto sendiri bisa mengalahkan Chi-Bunshin milikku dengan 1 Serangan, kemampuan Kenjutsunya Cukup Bagus apalagi Kemampuan Aneh miliknya...Sayap Biru yang terbuat dari Logam, Pedang Berkekuatan Aneh, Menghilangkan Serangan Jarak Jauh, Armor Besi yang Keras dan Kekuatan Menghilangkan Sebagian Cakra milikku...Semua itu dimiliki Naruto...Tentang Kedua Anak lainnya, Satunya Seorang Petarung Jarak Dekat dan Satunya Jarak Jauh...Team yang Sangat Solid bukan Minato" Ujar Hiruzen. Minato tersenyum Miris.

"Ya"

...

...

...

Naruto berjalan ke Training Ground 44 yang Letaknya Berada Jauh dari Konoha dan didekat Perbatasan Konoha-Ame. Naruto berkosentrasi pada Longinus Terlemah miliknya, Telos Karma.

"Telos Karma : Five Elemental Power"

Naruto membuka Matanya dan Melihat 4 Orang yang berperawakan seperti Dirinya namun Sedikit Berbeda. Naruto melirik bajunya yang sekarang Mengenakan Baju warna berwarna Oranye dan Celana Oranye serta Memakai Sebuah Kalung Berlambang Petir warna Kuning. Entah Kenapa Naruto merasa Penampilannya Saat ini Hampir Sama dengan pakaian Menma yang seakan Berkata 'Aku disini'. Naruto kemudian Melihat Penampilan 4 Kembarannya.

Naruto dengan Pakaian warna Merah Maron dan Kalung Berbentuk Lambang Tanah. Naruto dengan Pakaian Warna Kuning dan Kalung Berbentuk Lambang Angin. Naruto dengan Pakaian Warna Merah Api dan Kalung berbentuk Lambang Api. Naruto dengan Pakaian Warna Biru dan Kalung Berbentuk Lambang Air.

Melihat Pandangan menerawang dari Ke-Empatnya membuat Naruto mengerti Satu Hal. Jiwanya Terbagi menjadi 5 dan Masuk kedalam 5 Tubuh Elemen.

"Baiklah...Kita akan Berlatih disini menggunakan Kekuatan Elemen masing-masing sampai Petang nanti" Ucap Naruto (Tanah).

"Ha'i" Jawab Naruto (Angin) Ceria.

"Hn" Jawab Naruto (Petir) Datar.

"Ya" Jawab Naruto (Air) Bosan.

"Baik" Jawab Naruto (Api) Semangat.

Naruto kemudian Tahu Satu hal lagi. Tidak hanya Jiwanya yang terbagi, Tapi juga Sifatnya Ikut Terbagi.

...

#SKIP TIME#

...

"Hosh Hosh Haaah Sangat Melelahkan" Desah Naruto (Tanah) kecapekan akibat Berlatih 3 Jam Non-Stop. Matanya Melirik Ke-Empat Naruto yang lain. "...Bergabung"

Cliiing...

Cliiing...

Cliiing...

Cliiing...

Naruto kembali Memakai Baju Hitam dan Celana Birunya setelah Penggabungan Kelima Naruto. Naruto menatap Langit yang berwarna Ungu tanda Petang. Naruto kemudian Pergi dengan Lingkaran Sihir dan Menghilang dari sana tanpa Menyadari kalau ada Sosok yang dari tadi melihat Latihannya.

"Anak yang Menarik" Gumam Sosok Bertopeng itu.

...

...

...

Kriiing...

Suara Alarm membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Naruto hanya Menatap datar Jam Weker itu sampai...

Braakh...

Naruto melempar Jam Weker itu dengan Keras ke Dinding. Naruto kemudian Bergemul Kembali dengan Bantal-Gulingnya. Tapi Baru 5 Menit...

"Sial" Umpat Naruto karena tidak bisa tidur Kembali. Naruto segera Melepas Piyamanya dan Langsung Memakai Baju Hitam dengan Celana Merah Maron. Naruto kemudian Melakukan Lingkaran Sihir Teleport ke Dekat Bangunan Hokage.

Cliiing...

...

...

Dook...

Dook...

"Masuk" Ucap Minato.

Naruto kemudian Memasuki Ruangan Hokage dan Langsung menghadap pada Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen-Sensei, Apa tidak ada Misi ?" Tanya Naruto bosan. Darah Lucifer ditubuhnya sedang Mendidih menginginkan Pertarungan.

"Hmm, Misi ?...Baiklah, Aku akan memberikanmu dan Teammu Misi...Misi Rank-C, Tugas kalian Akan Mengusir Segerombolan Bandit di Perbatasan Kirikagure dengan Yukikagure" Ujar Hiruzen. "...Oh iya, Kau susullah Ruby dan Mato di Rumah Mereka di Samping Mansion Uchiha"

"Hm...Mereka tinggal Bersama ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya...Karena Orang Tua mereka Mati saat Penyerangan 12 Tahun yang lalu, Kau mengerti maksudku kan ?" jawab Hiruzen. Naruto mengangguk Sekilas lalu Menatap Minato.

"Saya Pergi dulu Yondaime-Sama"

"Ya"

Clliiing...

Lingkaran Sihir Teleport menelan Naruto secara Langsung, Minato dan Hiruzen Kagum pada Teknik Teleport Naruto.

"Jadi itu Tekhnik yang sama seperti Shunshin, Tapi Banyak Bagian yang berbeda ?" Tanya Minato memandang Hiruzen.

"Ya...Itu masih bagian Kecil dari Kekuatannya" Ucap Hiruzen Santai.

...

...

...

Naruto berjalan Tenang kearah Rumah kerua Rekannya tinggal. Naruto menatap Penasaran pada Tempat Wilayah Clan Uchiha ini, Pembantaian 100 Orang lebih Uchiha Mati oleh Seorang Uchiha. Dan sekarang Uchiha yang tersisa hanya Satsuki dan kakaknya, Itachi yang membantai Clan Uchiha.

Karena Terlalu Serius Menatap Wilayah Uchiha, Naruto tidak sadar didepannya ada Seorang Gadis seumurannya tengah Melamun sambil Berjalan.

Bruukh...

Naruto menubruk sekaligus Menimpa Gadis Itu dengan Keras.

"Ittai" Rintih Gadis itu, Naruto terkejut mendengar Suara yang tidak asing Dibawahnya. Naruto langsung Menatap Wajah Gadis yang ditubruknya.

"S-Satsuki" Pekik Naruto yang langsung Berdiri dan Mengulurkan Tangannya pada Satsuki yang Masih Terbaring di Tanah. "...G-Gomen"

"Y-Ya ti-Tidak pa-pa" Ucap Satsuki pelan dengan Wajah Merona. Naruto menatap tak percaya melihat Satsuki dalam Mode Manis seperti ini.

"Err Kau mau Kemana ?" Tanya Naruto berbasa-basi. Satsuki menoleh pada Mansionnya.

"Pulang" Ucap Satsuki dengan Wajah yang masih ada Semburat Merah. Naruto diam-diam Terkikik Geli melihat Satsuki yang sekarang Sangat Manis.

"Ooh, Mau kuantar" Tawar Naruto sedikit Jahil. Satsuki Mendelik tajam pada Naruto.

"Baka, Rumahku Tinggal Belasan Meter Dobe...Baka Dobe" Dengus Satsuki. Naruto memasang Seringai Menggoda sekaligus mendekatkan Wajahnya pada Wajah Satsuki.

"Sebenarnya Kau mau kan ?" Goda Naruto yang membuat Wajah Sastuki memerah, Apalagi Jarak Wajah yang hanya tinggal 1 Senti itu Membuat Jantung Gadis Uchiha terakhir Dak dik duk tidak Jelas. Ya untung Saja Satsuki bukanlah Hinata yang jika dalam keadaan seperti ini Pasti sudah Pingsan sejak Diajak Pulang Bersama.

"B-B-Ba-Baka" Gagap Satsuki yang Langsung Pergi Cepat kerumahnya dengan Wajah Memerah.

'Hehehehe Pesona sang Raja Iblis memang Tidak ada tandingannya' Sombong Naruto. Ya, Sepertinya Sifat Jahat Utama dari Seven Deadly Sins telah Masuk kedalam dirinya, Pride (Kebanggan) yang Membuat Seseorang Terlalu Bangga atas apa yang dia punya. Naruto kemudian Berjalan Kembali kearah Rumah yang Cukup Besar dan Berlantai 2. Naruto langsung Menggedok Pintu tersebut dengan Keras.

Dook-Dook-Dook...

"Tunggu Sebentar"

Kriiiet...

Naruto melihat Mato yang ternyata Membuka pintunya.

"N-Naruto-San...Sedang apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Mato dengan Pelan.

"Kita akan melaksanakan Misi Perdana hari ini...Jadi aku datang Kerumah Kalian untuk Menjemput Kalian" Jawab Naruto santai. Tanpa mengucapkan Izin katapun, Naruto langsung Nyelonong Masuk mengabaikan Decakan Kesal dari Mato. "Hmm, Mana Ruby ?"

"Sedang Pergi membeli Makanan" Jawab Mato yang duduk di Kursi panjang Ruang tamu. Naruto juga duduk di samping Mato. (Remember, Umur Naruto, Ruby dan Mato masih 12 Tahun...Jadi jangan Berpikir Aneh-Aneh)

"Makanan ? Memangnya kalian tidak memasak ?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Mato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Emm, y-Ya...Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa memasak" Ujar Mato malu. Naruto menahan Tawanya yang Akan Meledak sekuat Mungkin.

"Hmmph, Bagaimana Kalau aku juga tinggal disini dan Menjadi Juru Masak kalian ?" Tawar Naruto dengan Senyum Tulus (Tapi dalam Hati, Menyeringai Misterius layaknya Iblis...Err Memang Raja Iblis kan).

"Emm...Sebaiknya aku putuskan bersama Ruby saja, Naruto-San" Ucap Mato. Naruto mengangguk paham, Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya untuk Bertemu 2 Heavenly Dragon di Mindscapenya.

...

"Yo" Sapa Naruto pada 2 Naga Surgawi itu. Ddraig dan Albion menatap Naruto dengan Penasaran. Tidak biasanya Pemilik Mereka datang Ketempat mereka kecuali ada Urusan Serius.

[Ada apa Lucifer ?] Tanya Ddraig. Naruto mendengus karena Kebiasaan Ddraig dan Albion memanggilnya dengan Nama 'Lucifer'.

"Hmm, Aku ingin Bertanya...Kata Otou-Sama, Kalian memiliki Tingkat Kekuatan Yang hampir Sama dengan Bijuu...Tapi yang kutahu, Setiap Bijuu juga berbeda Tingkatannya...dan Itu bisa dilihat dari Ekornya, Kyuubi adalah yang Terkuat saat ini walaupun Tubuh dan Kekuatannya Terbagi 2 Saat ini" Ujar Naruto.

[Hmm memang Benar Aku dan Albion setingkat dengan yang Namanya Bijuu ini...Tapi kami bukanlah Tandingan Kyuubi no Bijuu itu...Kyuubi memiliki Kekuatan Sebesar Great Red dan Tak terbatas seperti Ophis, Kami bukanlah Tandingannya...Great Red mungkin akan Kalah jika berhadapan dengan Kyuubi tapi Masih ada Dewa Naga yang lainnya selain Ophis dan Great Red...Yaitu Trihexa [666]...Naga Malapetaka yang Memiliki Campuran Kekuatan antara Two Heavenly Dragon dan True Seven Dragon King Chromatic sehingga bisa dibilang memiliki Kekuatan Penuh diatas Great Red dan Ophis] Jelas Albion.

"..."

[Jika aku dan Albion sendirian mungkin kami setingkat Yonbi, Tapi jika kami bekerja sama Mungkin Setingkat Sichibi...Sedangkan untuk kekuatan Neva (Singa Nemea), Setara dengan 2 Dragon King yanh berarti Setingkat Nibi mungkin...kalau Ophis mungkin Sekuat Hachibi dan Great Red setingkat Kyuubi...Itulah Mengapa Lucifer tidak bisa membawa Fraksinya untuk Datang kesini karena Monster Sekuat Great Red dan Ophis Lebih Mengancam disini daripada Disana] Lanjut Ddraig.

"Hmm, Jadi intinya Great Red (Kyuubi) disini Lebih liar dan Kuat dari Great Red disana...Sehingga Kedamaian akan susah dicapai Dengan Kekuatan Mengerikan seperti itu bila berada ditangan Musuh perdamaian" Ujar Naruto yang dibalas Anggukan oleh Kedua naga Surgawi itu.

[Benar Sekali Lucifer...Jadi...Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi ?] Tanya Albion. Naruto menghela Napas kemudian Menatap Serius pada Kedua Naga Heavenly Dragon itu.

"Trace : On"

Deg...

Mata Kedua Naga itu membelalak ketika merasakan ada Puluhan Rantai yang mengikat mereka Berdua dengan Erat sehingga Tidak bisa bergerak.

[Apa yang akan kau lakukan Lucifer ?] Bentak Ddraig yang Bingung.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto langsung Maju dan mengambil Sesuatu didalam Saku Celana Ninja miliknya dengan Seringai Misterius. Ddraig dan Albion langsung Waspada dan Sedikit Takut coba Menebak apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Si Namikaze ini. Pikiran Liar mereka berkeliaran tak Tentu arah.

Ascalon ?

Excalibur ?

Gram ?

Or Samael Poison ?

Deg...

Ddraig dan Albion langsung Cengo tingkat Dewa melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Mereka Kira sebuah Senjata yang ditakuti Naga, Eh ternyata Yang dikeluarkan merupakan Senjata yang ditakuti Anak Kecil toh, Yaitu Suntikan.

"Aku akan Menyuntik tubuh Kalian dan Mengambil Sampel darah Kalian untuk Menjadi Bagian Penelitianku demi Masa Depan...Tenang saja ini tidak akan sakit" Tenang Naruto dengan Wajah Menenangkan.

Twitch...

[KAMI NAGA BAKA JADI JANGAN PIKIR KAMI AKAN KABUR SAAT MELIHAT SUNTIKAN] Teriak Ddraig dan Albion bersamaan. Naruto hanya menyengir tidak jelas.

"Hehehe untuk Jaga-Jaga"

...

...

...

"...To-San"

"...Ruto-San"

"...Naruto-San"

"NARUTO-SAN" Teriak Ruby dengan Keras.

"Aghh Apa apaan hah ? kenapa kau teriak ?" Tanya Naruto kesal karena Acara Menyuntik Kedua Naga itu harus ditunda.

"Ayo...Katanya kita akan melakukan Misi...Kami sudah bersiap siap dan hanya tinggal menunggumu Bangun lalu kita pergi ke Kantor Hokage" Ucap Ruby kesal juga. Naruto hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Tidak perlu...Kita langsung berangkat"

"Eh ? Tanpa Sandaime-Sensei ?" Tanya Mato terkejut.

"Ya...Kita disana selama 2 Minggu saja dan Kita akan Tidur di Hutan karena Jaraknya yang Sekitar 4 Hari Perjalanan" Jelas Naruto santai.

"Eeh ? Kita melakukan Misi Rank apa ? Dan Misi apa ?" Tanya Ruby.

"Misi Kita adalah Mengusir Sekelompok Bandit dalam Banyak Anggota yang memiliki Markas Di Perbatadan Kirikagure dengan Yukikagure dan Ini Misi Rank-C saja" Jelas Naruto.

"Haaah Baiklah" Desah Ruby.

"Baiklah Misi Perdana kita sebagai Ninja Konoha akan dimulai Hari ini"

...

...

...

TBC

Note:

Kuroi Mato From Anime 'Black Rock Shooter'.

Ruby Rosse From Anime 'RWBY'.

...

Quest:

Bagaimana ? Cerita yang Menarik dan Tidak Mainstream bukan ?.

...

Apa kalian pikir kalau Naruto disini Terlalu Kuat ?. Salah besar Broo hehehehe.

Naruto saat ini Hanya bisa menguasai Balance Breaker [Booster Gear] dan [Divine Dividing] hanya selama 2 Jam karena Pengaruh Usia dan Tubuh Kecilnya.

Naruto hanya bisa Menggunakan 3 Sacred Gear Longinus Secara Bersamaan dan 3 Form dalam Satu pedang Excalibur secara Bersamaan (seperti Tadi ketika melawan Hiruzen, Menggunakan Kekuatan Destruction (Penghancur), Mimic (Perubahan Bentuk) dan Rapidly (Kecepatan) pada Excalibur.

Kekuatan Ddraig, Albion dan Neva (Nemea) jika digabung Sepenuhnya mungkin dapat Mengimbangi Kyuubi dengan Setengah Kekuatan. Ada Kelemahan saat Kyuubi menjadi 2, Yaitu tidak mempunyai Lagi Cakra yang Tak Terbatas sehingga Jika Cakra Setengah Kyuubi sudah Habis atau Tinggal Sedikit maka Kyuubi harus Bersemedi untuk Mengumpulkan Cakranya kembali. Karena itulah Ddraig dan Albion tidak akan Berani jika Setengah Kyuubi (Yin or Yang) masih memiliki Kekuatan Tak Terbatas.

Tentang Longinus Innovate Clear dan Telos Karma, Itu saya Buat sendiri karena Data-Data tentang Longinus Low-High ini hanya Sedikit. Ya jadinya saya Merubah Innovate Clear menjadi bisa mengendalikan Alam (Tumbuhan, Pohon, Hewan dan Lain-Lain). Sedangkan untuk Telos Karma saya Rubah seperti Kekuatan Boboi boy dari Negara Malaysia.

®jaa-Nee~~©


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer

By NightHunter12

...

...

...

Chapter 2 - Juggernaut Drive (Boosted Gear)

"Hosh Hosh Hosh Aku lelah" Gumam Ruby.

"Berhenti" Ucap Naruto kemudian Mendekati Ruby. Mato hanya diam Melihat Langit Malam, Sedari tadi Mereka memang Tidak berhenti Istirahat bahkan Belum Makan. "Sepertinya Aku sedikit Bersemangat ya"

'Sedikit !? Ini Sungguh KETERLALUAN BAKA' Teriak Ruby Kesal Dalam Hati. Naruto kemudian Melirik sebuah Sungai Cukup Lebar yang Kelihatan Banyak Ikannya.

"Apa Kalian Lapar ?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum Senang melihat Banyak Ikan. Jam Tangan Telos Karma sudah muncul ditangan Kanannya.

'SANGAT' Teriak Ruby dalam Hati lagi.

"Baiklah" Naruto kemudian Mencelupkan Tangan Kanannya ke Sungai dan...

Dzzzzzzt...

"Hehehehe" Naruto terkekeh melihat Puluhan Ikan baik Kecil maupun Besar sekarang Tengah Mengapung Disungai itu. Naruto segera Mengambil Ikan-Ikan yang telah Mati Tersetrum atau Sedang Kaku Kesemutan.

Mato mengumpulkan Beberapa Batang Pohon berukuran Kecil dan Ranting-Ranting lalu Ditumpuk Di Pinggir Sungai. Ruby yang Sudah Selesai dari Jawdropnya (karena adegan Naruto) langsung Mendekati Tumpukan Kayu itu lalu Disemburkannya Api lewat Telapak Tangan Kirinya sehingga Jadi Api unggun. Naruto lalu Membagikan Ikannya lalu duduk Bersandar Di Pohon sedangkan Mato dan Ruby tengah Membakar Ikan. Sebuah Ide muncul di Otak Naruto, Naruto kemudian Berdiri dan Memunculkan Gelas Berlian (Sacred Gear Sephiroth Graal). Naruto langsung Menjauh dari Kedua Temannya dan Berdiri di Pinggir Padang Rumput di Dekat Sungai.

"Trace : On" Ucap Naruto. Tiba-Tiba muncul sebuah Kereta Kuda tanpa Kuda. Naruto kemudian Memakai Annihilation Makernya. Naruto membuat 4 Kuda Bayangan bermata Merah. Naruto mengikat Ke-Empat Kuda dengan Kereta Kuda.

"Bagus, Kalau begini Tidak perlu Repot-Repot Lagi" Gumam Naruto senang.

"NARUTO, IKANNYA SUDAH MATANG"

"YA TUNGGU SEBENTAR, AKU AKAN KESANA" Teriak Naruto membalas Teriakan Ruby. Naruto pergi tempat Tadi dan Langsung Melahap 10 Ikan Bakar yang diberikan Mato.

SKIP, Bulan Puasa...

"Haah Kita akan Tidur dimana ?" Tanya Mato.

"Tenang saja, Ayo ikuti Aku" Ajak Naruto menuju Kereta Kudanya diikuti Mato dan Ruby. Sampai Di Tempat tadi, Mau tidak mau Mato dan Ruby Langsung Jawdrop melihat Kereta Kuda yang Ditarik 4 Ekor Kuda bayangan bermata Merah Menyala. Naruto langsung Naik dan duduk di Kemudi Kereta Kuda. Ruby dan Mato kemudian Mengikuti Naruto dan Masuk kedalam Kereta Kuda.

"Kalian Tidurlah, Aku akan Berjaga-jaga" Ucap Naruto. Mato dan Ruby menangguk kemudian Tidur didalam Kereta yang untung Saja Beralaskan Kasur dan Beberapa Bantal. Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian Menyuruh Kudanya Berlari.

...

...

...

Two Day Later...

...

Naruto kini tengah Duduk Menyaksikan Puluhan Bandit sedang Minum Miras bersama disekitar Bangunan Tua Besar. Team Naruto ditugaskan untuk Mengeksekusi Seluruh Bandit di Tempat ini karena Banyak Korban yang telah Mati akibat Penyerangan Para Bandit ini Ke Sebuah Desa yang Penduduknya hanya Warga Sipil dan Tidak ada Ninja.

Ruby sekarang Sudah menyusup kedalam Bangunan sedangkan Mato sudah bersiap dengan Senjata Anehnya yang sekarang Lebih Besar (Seperti Machinegun Otomatis) di dekat Bangunan. Dengan Sephiroth Graal miliknya, Naruto mengetahui kalau ada 128 Bandit yang Ada diluar dan Didalam Bangunan. Tapi, Naruto juga merasakan Seorang Ninja dengan Cakra Setara Jounin-Elit didalam.

'Sebaiknya Aku pancing Mereka Keluar dulu lalu Mato akan Membantai Mereka Semua' Batin Naruto. Naruto langsung Turun dari Atas Pohon, Kemudian Memakai Sebagian Cakra yang Dulu diserapnya dari hiruzen. Cakra tersebut akan digunakan dengan Satu-Satunya Jutsu yang Naruto bisa Kuasai. naruto Melakukan Handseal dengan Cepat.

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu" Gumam Naruto menyemburkan Bola Api sebesar milik Satsuki.

Bluuarh...

"Bagus" Ucap Naruto merasakan 12 Bandit sudah Mati terkena Bola Api itu tadi.

"ADA SERANGAN, SIAGA"

Naruto menyeringai Melihat Banyak Bandit keluar dari Bangunan.

Drrrrrrrrreettttt...

Rentetan Peluru Memborbardir Puluhan Bandit, Mato yang Menembakan Senjata itu hanya menampakan Raut Dingin.

"Hiken"

Duaaaarh...

Ledakan Kembali Berbunyi. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Sayap Divine Dividing miliknya dan Menuju Atap Bangunan Tersebut, Naruto Menukik Lurus menubruk Atap tersebut Hingga Jebol.

Brakkkh...

Traaank...

Naruto melirik Ruby yang Tengah Beradu Senjata dengan Seorang Pria Kerdil yang Memakai Palu dengan ada Tali Tambang yang Menyambung Sebuah Kapak. Mata Naruto melebar mengetahui Pria kerdil itu.

"Berbahaya" Gumam Naruto melaju Cepat kearah Ruby yang tengah Mencoba Menghancurkan Senjata Pria itu dengan Scythe Silvernya. "...Awas Ruby"

Bruuuakh...

"Fyuh~ Tepat Waktu" Naruto langsung Membawa Turun Ruby mendekat kearah Mato. Naruto bergidik ngeri Melihat Mayat Bandit Berceceran. Apalagi Naruto merasa sekarang hanya tinggal 17 Bandit dan 1 Ninja tadi. Matanya Menyipit Tajam saat Pria Kerdil tadi Sudah muncul didepannya dengan 17 Bandit yang tersisa.

"Cih, Hanya 3 Bocah Kecil yang sudah Membantai Anak Buahku" Decih Pria Kerdil itu. Naruto mengeluarkan Pedang Durandal dari Penyimpanan Sihirnya. Lawan Kali ini Bukanlah Main-Main, Seorang Ninja dengan Rank-A dan Termasuk dalam Salah Satu dari 7 Pendekar Pedang Kirikagure yaitu Jinin pembawa pedang Kabutowari.

"Ruby, Aku serahkan Ke-17 Bandit itu untukmu...Pria itu biar aku Yang Urus" Perintah Naruto Tegas.

"Ha'i"

Naruto dengan Cepat Menyeret Durandalnya dan Membenturkannya dengan Palu Kabutowari milik Jinin.

Traaaank...

Wuuush...

Angin kencang Tiba-Tiba muncul saat 2 Pedang Penghancur itu Berbenturan.

"Hebat Juga pedangmu tidak hancur setelah Terkena kabutowari" Puji jinin tersenyum Sinis. Naruto tersenyum tipis merasa Tersanjung atas Pujian Jinin. Naruto dengan Cepat Mundur Kebelakang lalu Melebarkan Sayap Divine Dividingnya.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Bruuukh...

"Argh Cough" Jinin Memuntahkan Darahnya ketika Stamina dan Cakranya Terkuras, Matanya Memancarkan Kebingungan dan Kemarahan.

"Sial kau Bocah" Jinin langsung Melakukan Segel Tangan Rumit. "...Ninpou : Kirikagure no Jutsu"

Wuuush...

"I-Ini" Pekik Mato Khawatir. Ruby disebelahnya berjaga-jaga.

Naruto melesat Cepat Kearah keduanya. "Mato Siapkan Senjata Jarak jauhmu, Akan aku beri Tanda-Tanda."

"Ha'i"

Naruto memejamkan Matanya merasakan Energi Jinin dengan Sephiroth Graal miliknya. Matanya Terbelalak Ketika Merasakan Jinin berada dibelakang Mato. "Shit."

Naruto dengan Cepat Mendorong Mato dan Mengorbankan Badannya sendiri terkena Kabutowari.

Bruukh..

Kraakh...

"Cough"

"Hahahahaha" Tawa Iblis Jinin kembali Menghilang.

"Uggh Dadaku Sakit" Rintih Naruto merasakan Dadanya Sangat Sakit terkena Kabutowari.

"NARUTO-KUN" Teriak Mato dan Ruby Khawatir. Naruto tersenyum Kecut merasakan Tubuhnya Mati rasa.

[BAKA, Untung saja Daya tahan Tubuh Iblismu Kuat...Kalau kau adalah Manusia Biasa pasti Kau Sudah jadi Begedel Lucifer] Ejek Ddraig. Naruto menggeram rendah.

"Urusai, Kadal Merah"

"N-Nar-Naruto-Kun...I-Ini se-semua Sa-salahku Hiks Hiks" Ringis Mato menangis.

"Hei Ini Bukan Salahmu" Elak Naruto memegangi Rambut Mato.

Deg...

Mata Mato menjadi Kosong dan Penuh Amarah. Mato kemudian Mengambil Pedang Hauteclere (Pedang Suci Pemotong) yang Berada si Samping Kiri Tubuh Naruto yang Tadi dikeluarkan Untuk Memotong Tali yang Menghubungkan Palu Kabutowari dengan Kapaknya tapi Gagal. Mato menggenggam Erat Hauteclere ditangan Kanannya lalu Maju Menembus Kabut.

"MATO KEMANA KAU ?" Teriak Ruby Khawatir. Naruto mencoba bangkit Kembali tapi Karena Tubuhnya yang sangat Sakit akhirnya dia Terjatuh Kembali.

"SIAL, MATO KEMBALI" Teriak Naruto. Naruto mengambil Sephiroth Graal miliknya dan Coba mendeteksi Dimana Mato dan Jinin. Matanya Melebar, Mato sedang Berjalan Lurus sedangkan Jinin Bersembunyi Diatas Pohon didepan Mato.

...

Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap...

Mato berjalan Lurus dengan Pandangan Kosong dan Penuh Amarah. Langkahnya Terus berjalan tanpa Menyadari Dia Sudah melewati Jinin yang Ada diatas Pohon. Jinin Menyeringai Iblis. Jinin Melompat kebawah Tepat Diatas Mato, Mato membalikan kepalanya melihat Jinin melompat dengan Kabutowari yang siap memukulnya.

Bruuukh...

Jreeeesh...

Mato dan Jinin saling Membelakangi, Sampai...

Jssssst...

Mata Kiri Mato Mengeluarkan Aura Biru yang Besar dan Kepala Jinin yang tiba-tiba Terlepas dari Badannya. Matanya kembali Fokus tapi Tertutup Sedetik Kemudian dan...

Bruukh...

...Pingsan. Sesosok Makhluk Berambut Hijau dengan Tubuh Seperti Lidah Buaya dengan Warna Hitam-Putih muncul di Balik Pohon didekat Mereka.

"Kreesi-Sama" Ujar Mahkluk itu Melihat Mato, Mahkluk itu kemudian menghilang dengan Menyelam didalam Tanah. Perlahan-Lahan Kabut mulai Menghilang. 3 Detik Kemudian, Ruby mendatangi Mato sambil Memapah Naruto.

"MATO" Teriak Ruby Khawatir dan Dengan Seenak Jidatnya melepaskan Papahan kemudian Berlari ke Mato.

"UUAA"

Bruukh...

"ITTAI"

...

3 Day Later...

...

Naruto, Mato dan Ruby berjalan Diam kearah Kantor Hokage untuk Melaporkan Misi sekaligus Membawa Palu Kabutowari dan Kepala Jinin yang Dibungkus Sak.

Dook-Dook-Dook...

"Masuk!"

Kreeeet...

"Hokage-Sama" Ucap Ruby dan Mato bersamaan sambil Memapah Naruto. Minato dan Hiruzen yang Melihat Naruto dipapah menjadi Khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto ? Apa Tidak pa-pa ?" Tanya Keduanya Khawatir.

"Aku tidak pa-pa Hokage-Sama, Hanya terkena Serangan Saja" Jawab Naruto tersenyum Lebar karena Mengetahui Kalau Ayah Kandungnya masih Bisa Peduli padanya.

"Oh, Jadi bagaimana Misi Kalian ?" Tanya Minato dengan Nada Sedikit Khawatir.

"Baik Hokage-Sama, Tapi Sepertinya ini Bukan Misi Rank-C tapi Rank-A" Jawab Naruto.

"Haa Bagaimana Bisa ?" Tanya Hiruzen serius. Ruby kemudian Menceritakan Semuanya dari Awal secara Detil.

"JININ, Salah satu 7 Pendekar Pedang Pembawa Senjata Kabutowari" Pekik Minato. "...Lalu Bagaimana Kalian Bisa mengalahkannya ?"

"Maaf Hokage-Sama, Tapi yang Membunuh Jinin adalah Mato sedangkan saya hanya Menguras Cakra Jinin dengan Kemampuanku." Jawab Naruto. "...Tapi sayangnya Mato tidak mengingat Bagaimana Cara dia Membunuhnya"

"Oh, Lalu Bagaimana dengan Kabutowari nya ?" Tanya Minato. Mato maju kemudian Meletakan 2 Karung Besar di Meja Hokage.

Minato melihat Isi Karung Pertama kemudian Melihat Isi Karung Kedua. "...Benar, Senjata Kabutowari memang Milik Jinin...Aku rasa kalian terlalu Berlebihan sampai Membawa Kepala Jinin sebagai Pembuktian kalau Kalian Mengalahkan Jinin"

"Ehhm Hokage-Sama, Sebenarnya kami tidak membawanya untuk Ditunjukan" Ucap Ruby Serius.

"Lalu ?"

"Kami Membawanya untuk Ditukarkan Uang ke Tempat Penukaran Missing Nin" Jawab Ruby Tersenyum Polos membuat Minato dan Hiruzen Sweatdrop.

"Err Hokage-Sama, Apa kami Boleh Pulang ? Badanku Sakit Semua dan Sangat perlu Ke Rumah Sakit" Ujar Naruto.

"Haah Ba-"

Bruukh...

Tiba-Tiba muncul Seekor Anjing Kecil lewat Pintu.

"Pakkun ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Minato pada Anjing Kecil itu.

"Hokage-Sama, Ini Surat dari Kakashi" Pakkun kemudian Memberikan Sebuah Surat di Mulutnya. Minato membacanya, Setelah Membaca Wajahnya menjadi Khawatir.

"Ada apa Minato ?" Tanya Hiruzen penasaran.

"Gawat, Team Kakashi sedang Berhadapan dengan 2 Pendekar Pedang Kirikagure dan Misi ini Berubah Menjadi Rank-A" Beritahu Minato mengagetkan Hiruzen dan Team Naruto. "...Kalau 1 Aku masih Bisa Tenang karena Ada Kakashi, Tapi Kalau 2.."

"Hokage-Sama, Kirimkan Kami sebagai Bala Bantuan" Ujar Naruto Serius membuat Minato Kaget.

"Bukankan Lukamu masih Parah"

"Aku tidak peduli, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kedua Adikku Mati begitu saja" Ucap Naruto Serius membuat Minato tertegun.

"Baiklah, Team 11 aku mengirim kalian dengan Team 9 menjadi Bala Bantuan Team 7...Kalian Pergilah Dulu"

"Ha'i" Jawab Ketiganya. Tapi, Sebelum Keluar, Naruto mendongakan Kepalanya. "...Terima kasih...Tou-San"

Minato Tersenyum. "...Sama-Sama"

...

...

"Raiton : Kaminari"

Dzzzzzt...

"Haaah Untung saja" Ucap Menma menghindari Setruman Petir dari Seorang Wanita Berambut Merah bergigi Runcing a.k.a Ameyuri Ringo pemegang Pedang Kembar Kiba.

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu" Ucap Satsuki menyemburkan Bola Api besar.

"Futon : Daitoppa" Ucap Naruko menghembuskan Angin Besar dari Telapak tangannya dan Membuat Intensitas Api Membesar.

"Cih, Rai no Kiri" Decih Ringo membuat Kubah Petir untuk Melindungi diri dari Bola Api besar itu.

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Kakashi dan Zabuza saling Jual beli Serangan, Kakashi dengan Kunainya dan Zabuza dengan Pedang Kukiribocho Miliknya.

"Suiton : Mizudama" Ucap Zabuza menyemburkan Bola Air. Kakashi dengan Cepat Merangkai Segel.

"Doton : Doryuheki" Dinding Tanah Tercipta didepan Kakashi.

Duaaarh...

'Sial, Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan Ini dan Membantu Muridku' Batin Kakashi.

"Kau Masuk kedalam Aeraku Kakashi" Desis Zabuza merangkai Segel dibelakang Kakashi. "...Suiton : Suiro no Jutsu"

"Gawat" Pekik Kakashi merasakan dirinya terjebak di Bola Air ciptaan Zabuza.

"Hahahahaha, sekarang Giliran Anak didikmu" Ujar Zabuza melihat Ringo sedang Memojokan Team Kakashi.

"Rasakan ini Bocah, Raiton : Rairyuudan" Ringo Menyilangkan Kedua Pedangnya yng tiba-tiba diselimuti Petir. Naga Petir melesat Menuju Naruko, Menma dan Satsuki yang terduduk Lemas dan Menutup Mata pasrah.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Suara Berat Khas Mekanik membuat Team Kakashi membuka Matanya. Mereka melihat Seorang Pemuda yang mereka kenal sedang Membelakangi Mereka dengan Sebuah Sayap Biru Mekanik berada dipunggung Pemuda itu.

"N-Naruto" Pekik Mereka bertiga. Mata Naruto menyipit Tajam melihat Tubuh Kedua adiknya dan Tubuh Satsuki banyak luka. Matanya memancarkan Kemarahan yang besar.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan ?...Apa itu Sakit" Tanya Naruto datar membuat Ringo Bingung. "...Sakit yang kau rasakan saat melihat Banyak Luka di Tubuh Adik-Adikmu"

"Hee Maaf saja, Aku tidak punya adik" Dengus Ringo. Mata Naruto menajam.

"Kalau begitu Rasakanlah...Kemarahan Seorang Kakak...Divine Dividing : Balance Breaker Scale Mail"

Cllliiiiing...

...

"Haaaah Muncul Pengganggu" Desah Zabuza. Matanya melebar ketika Ruby tiba-tiba muncul di Depannya dengan Sebuah Scythe Silver yang siap Membelahnya.

Traaank...

"Fyuh~ untung saja aku jaga-jaga dengan Membuat sebuah Mizubunshin" Lega Zabuza melihat Serangan Ruby ditahan Oleh Mizubunshin.

Tapi...

Duuarh...

Zabuza terkena Sebuah Laser Biru hingga Menyeretnya membentur Pohon. Perutnya mengalami Pendarahan karena Serangan Tadi. "...Sial, Siapa itu ?"

Kakashi yang sudah Lolos dari Penjara Bola Air milik Zabuza langsung berlari Cepat Ke Zabuza untuk Mengakhirinya.

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu" Kakashi membuka Penutup Mulutnya sebentar dan Menyemburkan Bola Api yang Besarnya 2 Kali lipat dari Milik Satsuki. Zabuza membelalak melihat Bola api itu, Zabuza dengan cepat Menghindar dengan Cara Melompat Jauh Diatas Danau. Kakashi muncul didepannya dengan Jarak 4 meter dan Menapak Air. Zabuza mendecih kemudian Merangkai Segel Tangan.

"Suiton : Suiryuudan" Air danau Dibelakang Zabuza tiba-tiba Membentuk Naga Air dengan Mata kuning.

"Suiton : Suiryuudan" Kakashi juga melakukan Hal yang sama seperti Zabuza. Kedua Naga Air saling membentur.

Duaaarh...

...

"Raiton : Kaminohara"

Blaaaarh...

Hujan Petir Langsung Terjadi dengan Kuat. Naruto dalam Balance Breaker Divine Dividing menggunakan Zenith Tempest untuk Memberhentikan Hujan.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa ?" Ujar Ringo tak percaya Jutsu Rank-S nya Berhenti. Melihat Kelengahan Ringo, Naruto dengan Cepat Meluncur dan Memukul Perut Ringo dengan Keras hingga Terlempar Jauh menabrak Pohon berukuran Besar. "...S-Sial kau Bocah"

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

"Ugh" Rintih Naruto merasakan Sakit Didadanya.

[Kau Terlalu Memaksakan diri membagi Cakranya 15 Kali, Ingatlah Kau Maksimal Hanya bisa Membagi 10 Kali] Ujar Albion.

"Huh tapi dengan begini aku bisa Membuatnya Lemas Tak berdaya seperti itu...Lagipula Cakra Seukuran Jounin-Elit itu Bukan hal yang bisa didapat Sesering Mungkin" Ujar Naruto melihat Ringo duduk Lemas Menyender di Pohon Besar itu.

Bruuukh...

Pyaaar...

"Haaah Haaah Aku tidak kuat lagi" Desah Naruto terduduk Lelah. Naruto mencoba Berdiri kembali dan Mendekat kearah Team Kakashi yang Masih Jawdrop melihat Pertarungan Naruto dengan Ringo.

...

"K-Kau...Ba-Bagaimana Bisa K-Kau-"

"Melihat Masa Depan" Potong Kakashi dengan Nada Dingin. Kakashi dan Zabuza tengah Merangkai Segel yang Sama, Mata Sharingan di Mata kirinya berputar Lambat. Tiba-Tiba Zabuza memberhentikan Handsealnya diikuti Kakashi yang Berhenti.

'I-Ini tidak mungkin, Dia hanya meniruku...Y-Ya itu Pasti' Pikir Zabuza. Tapi, Kakashi secara Cepat Melanjutkan Handseal membuat Zabuza Membelalak.

"Suiton : Daibufuka" Gelombang Air berkumpul Di Depan Kakashi Kemudian Tercipta Ombak Besar menabrak Zabuza.

Byuuursh...

"TIDAK MUNGKIN, JURUS ANDALANKU BISA DITIRU DENGAN MUDAH" Teriak Zabuza tak Percaya. Zabuza terseret Ombak Besar itu sampai Berhenti karena Menubruk Pohon Besar yang digunakan Ringo untuk Menyender.

Braaakh...

"S-Sial I-Ini belum Berakhir" Desis Zabuza mencoba bangkit tapi...

Jleeebh...

Sebuah Kunai Menancap Di Pundak Kanannya.

"Arrgh"

"Tidak, Ini sudah Berakhir" Ucap Kakashi Diatas Pohon Tempat Menyender Zabuza dan Ringo.

Jleeb-Jleeb-Jleeb-Jleeb-Jleeb-Jleeb...

Tiba-Tiba Banyak Jarum Menusuk Beberapa Bagian Di Tubuh Zabuza dan Ringo. Seorang Hunter nin Kirikagure datang dan Muncul di Depan Zabuza dan Ringo.

"Terima Kasih Ninja Konoha, Mereka Berdua Telah Menjadi Targetku 2 Minggu ini...Jadi aku pergi dulu!" Ujar Hunter nin itu yang Langsung Pergi Membawa tubuh Zabuza dan Ringo.

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba memburam dan Terisi Kegelapan.

Bruukh...

"NARUTO-KUN"

...

...

...

"Enngh Dimana aku ?" Gumam Naruto melihat Langit-Langit yang terbuat dari Kayu. Matanya Melirik kesamping tempat tidur dan Melihat 3 Gadis yang Dikenalnya sedang Terlelap Duduk Disampingnya. "...Satsuki, Mato dan Naruko"

Naruto bangkit Duduk Kemudian Turun dari Tempat tidur dan Kebawah. Sampai disana dia menemukan Kakashi dan Guy sedang Berbicara sampai Kakashi meliriknya.

"Haa Akhirnya Kau sudah Siuman juga" Ucap Kakashi.

"Apa aku Pingsan lama ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, Kira-Kira sudah 6 Hari Kau Pingsan" Jawab Kakashi membuat Naruto mematung.

"Oh Ya, Tentang Zabuza dan Ringo...Mereka Masih hidup dan Hunter nin Kiri yang Membawa Mereka ternyata Rekan mereka berdua...Jadi Hati-Hatilah, Ngomong-Ngomong Besok Kau berjaga disini Menjaga Keluarga Tazuna-San yaitu Tsunami dan Inari, Mengerti"

"Ha'i...Lalu bagaimana Dengan Mato dan Ruby ?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hmm, Mereka Akan Berjaga di Jembatan bersama Teamku dan Team Guy"

"ITU BENAR, SEMANGAT MASA MUDA" teriak Seorang Berpakaian Khas Hijau a.k.a Might Guy membuat Naruto Sweatdrop. Naruto memutuskan Berjalan Keluar. Diluar Sangat Gelap karena Rumah ini berada di Pedalaman Hutan apalagi Sedang Tengah Malam.

Naruto berjalan Terus memasuki Hutan sampai Di Sebuah Rumah Reot. Naruto mengecek apa ada Seseorang didalam Sana dengan Sephiroth Graal miliknya. Naruto merasakan ada 3 Kehidupan didalam Sana tapi Naruto tidak merasakan Kalau Hawa tersebut Bukan Manusia tapi Sangat Kuat walaupun Tidak sekuat Ddraig maupun Albion.

Bluuuarh...

"Keluar Kau Ningen" Naruto Terkejut melihat Seekor Naga Ungu Gelap dengan Tinggi 7 Meter dan Panjang 16 Meter tiba-Tiba Keluar dari Rumah itu dan Menghancurkannya.

[Hmm, Kenapa Yilbegan ada Disini ?] Gumam Ddraig.

"Kalian tahu Siapa dia ?" Tanya Naruto menghindari Terjangan dan Semburan Api Ungu milik Naga itu.

[Tentu Saja Kami Tahu, Karena Dia merupakan Mantan Salah Satu dari Five Dragon King setelah Dikalahkan Oleh Tannin...Berhati-Hatilah Api Ungunya hampir Sama seperti Kekuatan Incinerate Anthem milikmu hanya saja Apinya tidak beracun tapi Tetap memiliki Hal yang berbau Suci] Ujar Albion.

"Oh, Kalau begitu Kekuatan Naga ini hampir Sama dengan Ichibi begitu ?"

[Ya, Kau yang saat ini masih belum bisa mengalahkannya...Sebaiknya Kau Segel saja dia dulu dengan Kekuatan Berkah Lucifer dan Sacred Gear Absolute Demise] Saran Ddraig. Ya Naruto tahu kalau Kekuatannya saat ini Masihlah Low-Jounin dengan 3 Pasang Sayap Hitam Kelam jadi Tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Seekor Naga yang Hampir memiliki Kekuatan Sebesar Ichibi.

"Kalau Begitu ini akan Jadi Hal Yang Menarik"

"akan Kukeluarkan Mode Terkuat Milikku Saat ini" Seringai Maniak Bertarung Khas Lucifer muncul di Wajahnya. Secara Bersamaan Muncul Gauntlet Armor Merah dengan Berlian Hijau Ditangan Kirinya, Sayap Mekanik Biru Mengembang di Punggung dan Sebuah Tombak Putih Suci di Tangan Kanannya. [Boosted Gear], [Divine Dividing] dan [True Longinus] secara Bersamaan Digunakan membuat Yilbegan Terkejut.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boosted Gear : Balance Breaker Scale Mail]

[Divine Dividing : Balance Breaker Scale Mail]

[Evolution : Boosted Divine Scale Mail]

Cliiing...

Tubuh Naruto ditutupi Armor Merah-Putih (Dibagian Kedua Tangan dan Kedua Kaki berwarna Merah dengan Berlian Hijau sedangkan Bagian Tubuh dan Kepala berwarna Putih dengan Sayap Diving Dividing dan Sepasang Sayap Ddraig dibawahnya). Menggabungkan 2 Kekuatan yang Saling Bertolak-belakang sangatlah Mustahil, Tapi Karena Inilah Ddraig dan Albion menjuluki Naruto sebagai 'Sekiryuukutei dan Hakuryuukou Terkuat Sepanjang Masa'. Sayangnya Waktu Naruto dalam Mode ini hanya Sampai 5 Menit saja saat ini.

"K-Kau ti-tidak mungkin Bagaimana Bisa Seseorang Mempunyai 3 Sacred Longinus Sekaligus apalagi berisi 2 Heavenly Dragon yang Saling Bertentangan" Ujar Yilbegan Sedikit Takut. Dengan Penuh Waspada Yilbegan Menyemburkan Api Ungu yang Sangat Panas. Naruto Membuat Barrier Yang Sangat Kuat diseluruh Tubuhnya sehingga tidak terkena Serangan Api milik Yilbegan.

"Crush Phantom Solid" Ucap Naruto membuat Sebuah Bola Kegelapan sebesar Bola Basket. Naruto terbang cepat kearah Yilbegan sambil Menghindari Hujan Api. Naruto menabrakan Bola Kegelapan itu ke Kepala Yilbegan.

Duaaaarh...

Ledakan Luar Biasa mementalkan Naruto beserta Yilbegan. Naruto memberhentikan Tubuhnya kemudian Mengangkat Tombak [True Longinus] miliknya.

"Twelve Chain From Heaven" Seru Naruto. Tiba-Tiba lingkaran Sihir Putih berlambang Surga muncul Diatas Langit dan Keluar 12 Rantai Suci yang Membelenggu Pergerakan Yilbegan.

"GRRROOOAA BERANINYA KAU NINGEN" Teriak Yilbegan Marah mencoba melepaskan Kedua Belas Rantai itu. Naruto langsung Mengganti True Longinusnya dengan [Absolute Demise].

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Naruto segera Terbang Diatas Yilbegan yang Lemas karena Banyak Energinya yang Terserap.

[Absolute Demise : Sub Species Ice Prince]

Dibelakang Tubuh Naruto muncul 13 Es Berbentuk Bintang yang Melayang.

"Ice Enternal Prison Hexagon Star" Ujar Naruto. 6 Bintang Dibelakangnya menancap Di Beberapa Bagian mengelilingi Yilbegan.

[Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold]

Naruto tersenyum Senang melihat Yilbegan membeku Didalam Es Berukuran Besar berbentuk Bintang Segienam. Naruto melesat cepat Ke Es itu lalu Menyentuhnya.

[Gift : Transfer]

"Bagus, Kalau begini Es ini dapat Mengurungnya Selama 1 Minggu" Ujar Naruto senang.

Pyaaar...

Armor Gabungan Itu pecah langsung Meninggalkan Tubuh Naruto yang Bersih tanpa Luka, Naruto selama 5 Tahun Berlatih tanpa Kenal lelah sama sekali, Tapi Naruto terkena Penyakit Aneh yang sama Sekali tidak ada Obatnya. Penyakit yang menggerogoti Tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan dan Menjadi Parasit ditubuh Naruto. Parasit ini Tercipta Karena Dampak Negatif dari Ketiga Belas Longinus yang dimiliki Naruto. Jadi setiap Berlari, Tenaganya 2 Kali lebih cepat Lelah. Tapi, Naruto masih ingat Perkataan Gurunya sebelum Kembali Ke Dunia Asalnya.

*Saat Kau Khawatir, Berlatihlah.*

*Saat Kau merasakan ada yang Salah, Berlatihlah.*

*Saat dimana Kau tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri, Berlatihlah.*

*Satu-Satunya Hal yang tak akan Mengkhianati dirimu hanyalah Latihanmu*

Latihan, Adalah Sebuah Pokok Utama dalam Pikiran Naruto demi Mendamaikan dunia ini. Naif memang, Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan Untuk Berharap terlalu Besar.

Terkadang Kekuatan Sebesar ini membuat Naruto lupa diri dan Menyerang Lucifer. Kadang-Kadang Pikiran tentang Membunuh Keluarganya sendiri juga turut Hadir.

Naruto kemudian Menyimpan Yilbegan di Dimensi buatannya No.003. Dimensi Buatan dapat dibuat dengan [Lost Dimension] yang Sekarang Sudah ada 3 Dimenai Buatan Naruto. Dimensi Buatan No.001 Sebagai Tempat Berlatih dan Dimensi Buatan No.002 Sebagai Tempat Ber-Eksperimen miliknya. Naruto kemudian Duduk Menyandar di Pohon dengan Tenang, Matanya Terlelap Diam.

...

...

"Hoaaamh" Lenguh Naruto bangun dari Tidurnya. Matanya Menyipit ketika Cahaya dari Matahari terik membunarkan Matanya. "...Jam berapa Sekarang ?"

Matanya Melirik Matahari yang Tepat diatas Kepalanya dan Cahaya Terik yang Panas. Dengan Intuisi Ninjanya, Dia dapat Mengetahui Kalau Sekarang Tengah Hari.

"Ooh Tengah Hari" Gumam Naruto melanjutkan Tidur. Sedetik Kemudian Matanya Terbuka Lebar. "...NANI, TENGAH HARI...Aku Kesiangan."

Naruto langsung melakukan Lingkaran Sihir ke Rumah Tazuna.

...

...

"KAA-SAN" Teriak Inari melihat Ibunya sedang Diraba-Raba oleh 4 Orang Bandit. Inari sendiri sedang Dipegangi Oleh Satu Bandit.

"Diam Kau Bocah, Kami akan Menikmati Ibumu dulu baru Kau akan Kubunuh Bocah" Ucap Bandit yang Memeganginya.

"Lepaskan Mereka"

Kelima Bandit itu Langsung Menoleh pada Naruto yang menatap Mereka tajam. Pedang Gram sudah ditangan Kanannya dan Menebar Kegelapan yang Mengelilingi Ruangan itu.

"Kalau kami tidak mau" Ujar Salah Bandit tanpa Menyadari Bahaya yang Datang. Mata Biru Shaphire naruto Mendingin.

"Mati"

Jreeessh...

Mata Tsunami membola melihat Kegelapan yang Memenuhi Ruangan Menjadi Beberapa Pedang dan Memotong Kelima Kepala Bandit itu. Tubuhnya dan Tubuh Inari dipenuhi Oleh Darah yang Terus-terusan Keluar dari Kepala Bandit yang Buntung. Matanya Menggelap kemudian Pingsan bersama Inari yang Pingsan lebih dulu. Naruto hanya Menghela Napas mencoba Merilekskan Tubuhnya sendiri.

[Kau terlalu Berlebihan] Komen Albion.

"Hmm, Aku paling tidak suka apa itu Pemerkosaan" Jawab Naruto Simpel. Matanya Melirik Kearah Utara tepatnya Di Tempat Pembangunan Jembatan Milik Tazuna. Disana Awan Hitam Berkumpul dengan Kabut Tebal yang Luas.

...

...

Disini, Kakashi sedang Berduel dengan Zabuza dan Guy sedang Melawan Jinpachi. Neji, Ten-Ten dan Lee melawan Kushimaru. Ruby, Mato dan Menma melawan Ringo sedangkan Naruko dan Satsuki Melawan Haku.

Keadaan Sangat Buruk sekali bagi Para Genin, Neji, Ten-Ten dan Lee yang banyak Luka Sayatan dari Pedang Nuibari milik Kushimaru. Ruby dan Mato yang Terbujur kaku setelah Terkena Petir Ringo serta Satsuki dan Naruko yang Banyak Tertusuk Jarum didalam Bundara Cermin Es milik Haku.

Tapi,...

Bluuuuarh...

Semua Orang yang ada disitu Membeku serentak Ketika Energi Sekuat Bijuu Meledak membasahi Tempat Pertarungan.

'Energi ini, Apakah Kyuubi ?, Tidak ini Masih jauh Lebih Lemah dari Kyuubi' Batin Kakashi bingung. Matanya Melebar melihat Naruto sedang duduk Memangku Mato yang Pingsan akibat Terkena Sambaran Petir milik Ringo.

"M-Mato, K-Kau t-tidak pa-pa ?" Tanya Naruto dengan Mata yang Kosong dan Penuh Amarah. Naruto berdiri dan Menatap Ringo dengan Pandangan Benci. Mata Biru Shaphirenya Berubah Menjadi Emerald Vertikal.

[Kalian Semua Terlalu sangat Bodoh memancing Amarah Tuanku] Desis Ddraig yang Tiba-Tiba bersuara dari Gauntlet Merah ditangan Kiri Naruto. [...Hoi Kakashi... Sebaiknya Kau membawa Anak didikmu dan Yang Lainnya Pergi menjauh dari sini...Karena Sebentar Lagi tempat ini akan Menjadi Lautan Api]

[Hei Kalian yang Ada Disana...] Tunjuk Ddraig pada Kelompok Zabuza.

Kakashi tersentak Kemudian membuat Bunshin dan Membawa Team Kakashi, Guy dan Naruto pergi Menjauh dengan Shunshin. Kakashi dan Guy kembali Melihat dari Kejauhan untuk Berjaga-jaga. Zabuza, Kushimaru, Jinpachi dan Haku Melakukan Siaga Waspada.

[...Kalian Membuat Pilihan yang Salah]

BLAAAAARH...

WUUUUUSH...

Energi Merah Crymson membanjiri Tubuh Naruto kemudian Meledak menimbukan Hembusan Angin yang Kencang. Hujan masih Turun dengan Deras menambah Kesan Mencekam.

[Aku Seseorang yang akan Bangkit...]

Sudah akan Dimulai, Sepertinya akan segera Dimulai

Kakashi Tersentak, Suara Berat yang sama tapi terusannya bukan hanya Suara Naruto.

Tapi bercampur dari Tua, Muda, Pria. Wanita dan Anak kecil.

[Kedua Naga Langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan...]

Memang selalu seperti itu, apapun yang terjadi Itu tidak benarsetiap saat memang selalu seperti ini

[Aku tertawa pada Sang "Ketidakbatasan", Menangis pada Sang "Malapetaka" dan berduka pada Sang "Impian"...]

Seorang yang dunia cari...Seorang yang dunia tolak...

[Aku akan menjadi Naga Merah Dominasi...]

Selalu kekuatanSelalu cinta

Kalian memilih kehancuran tak peduli berapa kali pun!

Armor Merah Naruto mulai berubah...bentuknya menjadi lebih tajam, dan menumbuhkan sayap raksasa. Dari kedua tangan dan kakinya, benda seperti cakar bermunculan. Di helmnya, banyak benda seperti tanduk bermunculan.

Dan kemudian, dari semua berlian di tubuhnya, campuran suara dari orang tua, muda, pria, dan wanita dipancarkan!.

" " " " " " " " Dan Aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam Pengampunan Crymson " " " " " " " "

[Juggernaut Drive]

BLAAAAAARH...

WUUUUSSH...

Angin Semakin Kencang akibat Perubahan Naruto. Naruto sekarang Seperti Miniatur Ddraig.

"GRRRRRROAAAAA" Naruto mengaum seperti Naga yang Sedang Marah, Sayapnya Membentang lebar dan...

Wuuuush...

Naruto tiba-tiba Muncul didepan Kushimaru dan Menggigit Bahu Kushimaru hingga Robek Berdarah.

"AAARGH SIAL KAU" teriak Kushimaru Kesakitan. Kushimaru mencoba Menyerang Tangan Kanan Naruto dengan Nuibarinya tapi Dari Berlian Hijau di Tangan Kanan, Muncul Pedang Hijau yang Membelah Tangan Kanan Kushimaru hingga Putus. "...AAARGH"

"Shit" Umpat Jinpachi Menarik Tubuh Kushimaru menjauh dari Naruto. Zabuza dan Haku dibelakang Jinpachi langsung Merangkai Handseal.

"Suiton : Suiryuudan"

"Hyoton : Hyoryuudan"

Seekor Naga Air dan Seekor Naga Es melesat Menuju Naruto. Naruto dengan Muda menahannya dengan Sayap Besar miliknya.

Blaarh...

Mulut Naruto membuka dan Seperti Meriam Laser. Naruto mengeluarkan Tembakan Laser merah dari Mulutnya.

Cliiiing...

Laser itu Menembus Jantung Kushimaru hingga Mati.

"Kushimaru" Pekik Jinpachi melihat Kushimaru Mati disampingnya. Matanya Langsung Menatap Tajam Naruto yang masih dalam Mode Juggernaut Drive miliknya. Tangannya Merangkai Segel diikuti Ringo.

"Suiton : Rivuaiassan" Teriak Jinpachi Menyemburkan Air Membentuk Monster Raksasa yang Melesat ke Naruto.

"Raiton : Taiho Kaminari" Teriak Ringo Memutar Kedua Pedang Kembarnya yang Mengeluarkan sebuah Petir Hitam membentuk Laser seperti Meriam Petir Hitam mengikuti Monster air milik Jinpachi.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Longinus Smasher]

Meriam Laser Besar Ditembakan dari Dada Naruto.

Wuuuush...

Duaaaarh...

Dengan Gila Menabrak Kedua Jutsu Rank-S tersebut dan Langsung Mengenai Ringo dan Jinpachi hingga Hilang dari Pandangan Mata, Bahkan tidak menyisakan Debu satupun.

"Grrrrr" Naruto Menggeram Rendah Melihat Zabuza dan Haku yang Sekarang Sedang Sekarat Karena Terkena Sebagian Laser tadi. "...GRRRRROOOAAAA"

Blaaaarh...

Ledakan Energi Kembali muncul, Naruto siap membunuh Kedua Orang itu kalau saja tidak ada Kakashi dan Guy yang Muncul didepannya dengan Shunshin.

"Sudah Cukup Naruto" Cegat Kakashi.

"SUDAH CUKUP ANAK MUDA, SETELAH INI AYO KITA BERTANDING PUSH-UP 1000 KALI UNTUK MERAYAKAN KEMENANGANMU" Teriak Guy penuh Semangat Masa muda membuat Kakashi, Ddraig dan Albion Sweatdrop.

[Kakashi dan Teman Anehmu itu, Aku harap kalian Bisa membuat Naruto sadar Kembali...Saat ini dia Kehilangan Kendali] Ujar Ddraig lewat [Boosted Gear] di tangan Kiri Naruto.

"Hmm, Baiklah entah siapapun kau ini...Tapi Aku akam Menyelamatkan Anak dari Senseiku ini Jadi Tenanglah" Ujar Kakashi serius membuka Ikat Kepala Ninjanya yang Menunjukan Mata Sharingan 3 Tomoe berputar Pelan.

"YOSH, Ayo kita Mulai...Hachimon Tonkou : Seimon" Seru Guy diselimuti Aura Hijau dengan Kulitnya yang Memerah dan Mata Putih polos.

"GRRRROAAA"

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

...

Ulasan Review

...

Q: yudistira

Naruto dibuat ada dendam lah buat ortunya... Dan klo bisa naruto jadi dark, dan gak terlalu baik... Oh iya, ,,,,,, gue lupa mau nanya apa :v . .

A: Maaf saya Tetap Membuat Naruto jadi Baik tapi Sedikit Mengarah Ke-Grey.

Q: Kasuga Arami

Maaf sebelumnya, kalau saya akan cerewet.

.

.

.

Menarik? Iya, menarik kok. Tidak mainstrem? Harus saya katakan, ini pasaran... Naruto di kucilkan, di kasi kekuatan sama seseorang, nunjukin kekuatan di ujian genin, jadi Rookie of The Years, ujian di training ground, nunjukin kekuatan lagi, dan seterusnya... Saya sudah sering baca yg polanya kek gini. Yg bedain cuman beda kekuatan, beda guru, ma beda temen satu team.

.

.

.

Kemudian, tolong perhatiin huruf kapital. Penggunaannya jangan asal, mungkin hal ini akan di anggap hal sepele... Tapi dari hal sepele bisa jadi masalah besar. Oke, itu aja.

A: Arigatou atas Sarannya.

Q: Awim Saluja

apa tadi perasaanku saja ya, senjata ruby perak ? bukannya merah kehitaman...

A: Memang Saya Jadikan Perak Dulu. Nanti Senjata Scythe yang Merah-Hitam akan Dikasih Naruto sendiri lewat Eksperimennya. Lagipula di 'Naruto' tidak ada yang Namanya Senjata Api kan ?.

Q: Razor04

uwohh lanjutt, terus apakah naruto bakal baik lagi dengan keluarga nya, dan apakah naruto akan ke dimensi nya lucifer asli ?

A: Naruto hanya Diabaikan dan Tidak dibuang, Naruto nggk akan Ke-Dimensi DxD tapi Setelah Fic ini dah Tamat, saya akan buat Sequelnya ke DxD.

Q: Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki

Menarik thor naruto disini walaupun overpower tapi kuatnya secara bertahap seperti kata author kalau naruto baru bisa ngendaliin 2 longinus dan sepertinya belum sempurnya ngendaliinnya

satu kata buatmu

Lanjut thor

semangat

#Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki-log out

A: Betul Sekali, Naruto masih Sekuat Low-Jounin tapi Jika dalam Mode [Evolusion : Boosted Divine Scale Mail] maka Sekuat Jounin-Elit. Jika dalam Mode [Juggernaut Drive] maka Setingkat Kyuubi Cakra-Human mode Ekor 4.

Q: Orang asing biasa

mantap gan

pairnya harem aja gan biar jarang ffn naruto pair harem.

lanjut aja

A: Pair Naruto cuma 3.

Q: IDuzumaki

next! next next, good senpai aku suka banget dan soal pair aku sarankan harem dan masukan karin soalnya jarang pair karen

itu aja safan dari saya kl dipake terima kasih kl g jg gpp

sekian

#IDuzumaki

A: Maaf Karin tidak akan Masuk Harem karena Sudah saya Putuskan 3 Harem untuk Naruto dan 3 Harem untuk Menma.

Q: AnakAlaynyaJkt48

Lumayan lah seengaknya ngak terlalu maenstrre biasanya xover di dxd maenya di dxd universe,tapi ini cuma ngambil kekeuatan dxd doang kan ngak ada char dr dxd kah.

A: Nggk ada, Cuman saya Masukin beberapa Chara (Tidak Asli) dari DxD Universe seperti Naga Yilbegan tadi yang Seekor Mantan 'Five King Dragon' Sekaligus Rival Tannin.

Q: Ootsutsuki Nero

Nama pedang-pedang dapat dari mana thor?Apa naruto dendam sama keluarganya?Naga-naga superior di dxd bakal ke dunia naruto tidak?Ceritanya sama kaya canon atau alur sendiri?

Sekian, saya harap author selalu sehat walafiat.

A: Nama-Nama Pedang Naruto saya dapat dari Wikia DxD. Pedang-Pedang Naruto Asli dari Universe DxD loh dan bukan Pedang Karangan saya sendiri. Naruto nggk dendam sama Keluarganya. Tidak akan pernah. Hmm, Alurnya Sebagian Besar Sama Kayak Canon tapi Dengan Sesuatu yang Berbeda.

Q: Kazehaya D Levi

narutonya terlalu over power thor,dan dan kalau menurut saya kalau naru pnya skill telos karma jadi kaya boboiboy...

A: Eh Terlalu Overpower ? Saya rasa Tidak. Saya akan Meluruskan Lagi.

Serafaal, Kokabiel, Baraqiel, Uriel, Falbium and Gabriel = Mei Terumi

Sirzech, Michael, Ajuka, Shemhazai and Raphael, Vali, Issei = Raikage A, Oonoki

Azazel, Rezivem, Cao Cao= Minato

Shiva, Sakra = Madara, Hashirama

Great Red, Ophis = Kyuubi (True Power), Hachibi

Trihexa (Powerfull) = Juubi (Form 1)

Juubi dalam Mode Pertama saja sudah Bisa setara dengan Trihexa apalagi Kalau Mode kedua. Juubi Memiliki 5 Mode dan Mode Kelima Juubi menjadi Pohon Shinjuu (True) raksasa yang menyerap Seluruh Cakra.

Q: m.

Bagus sih. pair naru siapa? apa cuma satsuki apa harem?

A: Harem 3 Orang.

Q: Gingga Mahardikq

Cerita ini teramat sangat menarik dan menurutku gk biasa apalagi setting tempatnya di EN dan itu sangat jarang untuk di fandom gabungan naruto x dxd.

Ehm~ btw kedua rekan naruto itu apakah punya SG atau cuman satu orang aja yg punya SG di sini dan satu lagi kekuatan naga api.

Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk liat kelanjutanya lagi dan semoga dapat up dlm waktu dekat lagi xd

A: Emm, Tentang Kedua Rekan Naruto itu tidak memiliki Sacred Gear. Ruby hanya Punya Keahlian Scythe dan Teknik Api Merah. Sedangkan Mato itu Kekuatannya Bukanlah Sihir ataupun Sacred Gear Tapi Kekuatan yang *Rahasia*. Tentang Kekuatan Mereka Berdua Lihat Saja Ruby Rosse dari Anime 'RWBY' dan Kuroi Mato dari Anime 'Black Rock Shooter'.

Q: alfa' 'uzukaze

Hmm menarik cuman kekuatannya naru menurut sya terlalu godlike nih...

Dan thor mau ngoreksi sacred gear Sephiroth Graal itu kemampuannya membawa orang yang sudah mati jadi hidup kembali dan penggunanya bisa menghidupkan orang mati sebanyak mungkin selama jiwa orang yang ingin di hidupkan itu masih utuh.

Penampilan sephiroth graal itu cangkir emas dan Bentuk sub-spesies sacred gear sephiroth graal itu tiga cangkir emas.

Efek sampingnya adalah jika berlebihan memakai sephiroth graal pengguna akan mendapatkan kemampuan berbicara dengan orang mati dari dunia lain.

Itu aja yang mau di koreksi thor Lanjutkan fictnya thor .

A: Hmm, Saya Baru tahu karena Aku pikir Saat Rezivem menggunakan Sephiroth Graal untuk Melacak Trihexa dan Membuka Segel Trihexa. Emm Karena Sudah Terlanjur jadi Saya Biarkan saja.

Q: Alma Restu440

Saya rasa usia dan tubuh gk pengaruh deh, naru kan lucifer daya tahan tubuh nya lebih kuat gan saya rasa bahkan melebihi uzumaki deh. Dan up cepet ya penasaran siapa musuh kuat nya, and naru belom interansi ma kushina.

A: Eeit, Naruto kan Awalnya masih Manusia kemudian Mendapatkan Berkah dari Lucifer sehingga Menjadi Campuran Ras antara Manusia-Iblis-Malaikat-Naga.

Q: KitsuneBoy17

saya penasaran Naruto memiliki pesona Raja Iblis yg besar besar dan pesona dari Naga yg mampu memikat wanita sekali lirik, jadi kalo di gabungkan Naruto bisa menjadi raja harem eh bukan Dewa Herem ya kan?

A: WAKAKAAKA HUMOR ANDA LUCU. DEWA HAREM ?. Emm, Naruto disini tidak Akan Mempunyai Banyak Harem hanya 3 Gadis saja yang Akan jadi Harem Naruto.

Q: Muhammad2611

good thor and knp naru jd ninja bukan jadi rakyat biasa ajha

A: Kalau jadi Rakyat Biasa maka Seperti Haruno Sakura dong yang Bisa berteman. Tapi, Dengan Menjadikan Naruto menjadi Keluarga Ninja berarti Naruto akan sangat Dikenal oleh Kelima Negara Besar sehingga saya bisa Memikirkan Ide-Ide gila untuk Fic ni.

...

...

...

Note Pair:

Naruto x Satsuki, (?) and (?)

Menma x (?), (?) and (?)

...

® ARIGATOU GOZHAIMASTHA ©


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer

By NightHunter12

...

...

...

Chapter 3 - The Best Duo Konoha Vs The Most Powerfull Sekiryuukutei and Hakuryuukou.

...

BLAAAAAARH...

Ledakan Energi Naruto dalam Mode Juggernaut Drive miliknya Sangat Terasa Kuat hingga Membuat Jembatan Tazuna Hancur.

Wuuush...

Naruto tiba-tiba Muncul didepan Guy yang Telah Memasuki Gerbang Ke-3. Tinju Naga Naruto bertemu Tinju Hijau Guy.

Blaaaarh...

Angin Meledak Kembali diarea Naruto. Keduanya tidak ada yang saling Mengalah sampai...

"Shomon : Kai" Teriak Guy.

Wuuuush...

Braaakh...

Mata Ddraig dan Albion Melebar, Guy tiba-tiba Muncul didepan Naruto dan Langsung Menendang Kepala Naruto keatas sehingga Naruto terlempar Keatas.

Wuuush...

Cliiing...

Guy langsung Muncul kembali dibelakang Naruto yang Masih terlempar Keatas. Guy dengan Cepat Mengikat Tubuh Naruto dengan Tali hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Guy Memeluk (Jangan Salah Pikir) Naruto dengan sangat Erat lalu Menghempaskan dirinya sendiri dan Naruto kebawah dengan Posisi Kepala dibawah dan Kaki diatas. Tubuh Naruto dan Guy berputar Cepat seperti Bor angin Yang Melesat Cepat jatuh Kebawah.

Blaaaarh...

Kraaakh...

Tap...

Guy Mendarat Tak jauh dari Kawah dengan luas 10 Meter itu. Sejujurnya, Ddraig dan Albion tak pernah menyangka kalau Armor Juggernaut Drive bisa Hancur semudah ini melihat Naruto yang Kepala Naganya Retak dan Hancur, Tapi Dalam 5 Detik Armor itu Kembali lagi seperti Semula.

"GGGRRRRR" Naruto menggeram Marah diiringi Ledakan Aura Crymson yang Besar. Kakashi segera Membuat Sebuah Bunshin dan Bersama-sama Merangkai Handseal Cepat.

"Futon : Kamikaze" Tiba-Tiba Muncul Tornado Angin yang Besar dididepan Kakashi dan Maju Menuju Naruto yang masih Menggeram.

"Katon : Ryuuka" Kakashi (Bunshin) menyemburkan Api dengan Intensitas Besar sehingga Membuat Tornado Angin itu Menjadi Tornado Api yang Lebih Besar. Tapi, Sayap Naga Merah milik Naruto berkelap-kelip seperti Sayap [Divine Dividing].

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Tornado Api itu Menyusut Cepat hingga Menghilang Bagaikan Debu diterjang Angin.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Welsh Dragon : Wyvern Fairy Mode]

Tiba-Tiba dari Seluruh Berlian Hijau di Tubuh Armornya, Keluar 30 Naga Merah Kecil yang Berbentuk Seperti Armor [Juggernaut Drive] Boosted Gear milik Naruto tapi dalam Versi Mini.

KeTiga-Puluh Wyvern itu Melakukan [Boost] secara Bersamaan.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Welsh Wyfern Fairy : Crezy Dragon Shot]

25 Wyvern mini Itu Serempak Menyemburkan Meriam Laser Merah yang Menunu Kearah Kakashi dan Guy.

"Guy" Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku Mengerti...Tomon : Kai" Ujar Guy membuka Gerbang Ke-Lima. Aura Hijau semakin Membesar ditubuhnya. Kedua tangannya bersiap-siap seakan akan Bersiap Memukul Sesuatu.

"Asa Kujaku" Guy Memukul Udara begitu Cepat sehingga Menghasilkan Banyak Bola Api yang Tercipta dan Melesat Menubruk 25 Serangan Laser Merah.

BLUUUUAARH...

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Ke-30 Wyvern itu Kemudian Mendekat ke Tubuh Naruto dan Menyentuhnya.

[Gift : Transfer]

"GGGGRRRRROOOOAAAA" Teriak Naruto bak Hewan Buas. Mata Kakashi melebar melihat 2 Meriam Laser Hijau Besar Muncul di Kedua Pundak Naruto.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Double Longinus Smasher]

2 Laser Hijau Raksasa Menuju Kakashi dan Guy dengan Cepat.

'Cih...Tidak ada Cara lain' Batin Kakashi menutup Mata Sharingannya. Sedetik Kemudian Mata Kiri itu Terbuka menampakan Sharingan Yang Berbeda, Itulah Mangekyo Sharingan milik Kakashi. Mata Mangekyo Sharingannya difokuskan pada Kedua Laser Hijau yang Berdekatan itu.

"Kamui" Gumam kakashi meng-aktifkan Jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya.

Wuuuush...

Muncul Pusaran Distorsi yang Tiba-Tiba muncul di Jalur Lewatan 2 Laser Hijau itu. Mata Ddraig sedikit Melebar melihat Serangan Naruto satu ini Perlahan Menghilang.

['Manusia yang Menarik'] Batin Ddraig dan Albion. Mata Mangekyo Kakashi mengeluarkan Darah segar, Guy disebelahnya Menyilangkan Kedua Tangannya yang berada didepan Kepala. Energi Hijau lebih Kuat Terpancar dari Tubuh Guy.

"Keimon : Kai" Ujar Guy membuka Gerbang Ke-enam. "Ura Renge"

Cliiiing...

Guy Tiba-Tiba berada didepan dengan Kaki yang memutar. "...Konoha Senpu"

Braaakh...

Naruto menahan Tendangan Itu dengan Kedua Tangannya sehingga Menimbulkan Ledakan Udara.

Clliiiing...

Guy Menghilang lalu Muncul kembali dibelakang Naruto. Guy Memukul Punggung Naruto dengan Tangan kanannya.

Braaakh...

Lagi-Lagi Naruto Menahan Serangan Guy dengan Sayap Naganya. Sayapnya Berkelap-kelip.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Cliiing...

Duuuaagh...

Guy Langsung Muncul dibawah-depan Naruto dan Langsung Menendang Dagu Naruto dengan Keras Keatas. Albion Tercekat melihat Teknik [Divide] nya sama sekali tidak membuat Guy Terpengaruh Sedikitpun. Itu Karena Guy tidak menggunakan Cakra ataupun Sihir atau Energi yang Lain. Tapi, Guy menggunakan Kekuatan Fisiknya sendiri, Walaupun [Divide] itu Membagi Staminanya dan Menambah Kelelahan tapi Itu Bukanlah Hal Yang Ditakutkan oleh Might Guy, Ninja Tercepat Ke-Dua Di Konoha ini Merupakan Orang yang Tahan Banting dengan Stamina yang Sangat Gila melebihi Orang Uzumaki Murni. Tak ingin Kejadian yang Sama seperti Tadi terulang, Naruto Terbang Dengan Sayapnya Cepat keatas.

Cliiiing...

Buuuuagh...

Duuuarh...

Sayangnya, Guy tiba-tiba muncul Diatas Naruto dan Menendangnya Keras Kebawah hingga Membuat Tubuh Naruto Menabrak Tanah dengan Keras hingga Membuat Kawah yang Lebar.

Cliiiing...

Tidak sampai disitu Saja, Guy kembali Muncul diatas Naruto dengan Kaki kanan Diatas dan Siap Melakukan Tendangan Kapak ke Perut Armor Naruto.

Bruaaakh...

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Cliiiiing...

Wuuush...

Guy dengan Cepat menghilang menghindari Laser yang Dikeluarkan Naruto, Serangan Guy tadi Membuat Armor [Juggernaut Drive] milik Naruto Banyak Kerusakan. (Ddraig sedikit Memblokir Kekuatannya sehingga Armor Naruto tidak kembali Seperti Semula).

"GGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAA"

"Cih kalau begini tidak akan pernah berakhir, Apa Kekuatannya harus Kutekan dulu dengan Fuinjutsu ?" Gumam Kakashi memikirkan Sesuatu. Kedua Matanya Terpejam mencoba memikirkan Sesuatu membiarkan Guy Melawan Naruto Seorang diri. "...Aku tidak tahu ini Berhasil atau Tidak...Tapi aku harus mencobanya"

Kakashi dengan Cepat Mengambil Gulungan diSaku Baju Jouninnya dan Mengapitnya dengan Kedua Tangan sambil Melakukan Segel Handseal.

Tap...

Kakashi Meletakan tanahnya Ke Tanah dan...

"Kuchiyose : Tsuiga no Jutsu" Gumam Kakashi. Sebuah Getaran Kecil muncul ditanah dan Menuju Ketempat Naruto yang berulang Kali menembakan Laser dari mulutnya ke Guy.

Kreek...

Braaakhh...

"Grrrr"

7 Anjing tiba-tiba Keluar dari Tanah dan Menggigit Tubuh Naruto sehingga tidak bisa bergerak.

'Aakh Keras Sekali, Gigiku Linu' Batin Pakkun Nista. Ke-Lima anjing lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama, Kecuali Bull yang Easy Going aja karena Kebiasaan makan Batang Pohon.

"Bagus Pakkun, Bull, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uuhe dan Guruko...Tahan Selama yang kalian bisa" Ujar Kakashi yang Muncul dibelakang Naruto sambil Melakukan Handseal. "...Fuja Hoin"

Poofth...

Sayap Naruto melemas, tapi Naruto semakin Beringas.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Blllaaaarh...

Wuuush...

Kakashi dan para Anjingnya terlempar dengan Keras akibat Ledakan Energi yang keluar dari Tubuh Naruto. Kakashi memang Berhasil Menekan Kekuatan Naruto, Tapi itu Kekuatan [Divine Dividing] miliknya karena Berasal dari Sayap Naruto yang Bercampur Sebagian Energi Albion.

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu"

"Futon : Daitoppa"

"Futon : Kazekiri"

Bllllarhhh...

Api Besar Menyerang Naruto dari Arah Belakang hingga Membuat Naruto berada di dalam Kepulan Asap.

Satsuki, Naruko dan Menma yang Melakukan Serangan Gabungan itu Berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan Team 11, Ruby dan Mato.

"Kami akan ikut membantu Menyadarkan Naruto-Kun" Ucap Mato Serius membidik Kepulan Asap dengan Senjata Biru Hitamnya.

"Guy-Sensei Aku akan ikut Menunjukan Semangatku" Ujar Lee dengan Mata Ber-api api. Guy menyengir hingga Kelihatan giginya.

"BAGUS LEE"

"Ja-" Ucapan Naruko Terpotong saat Melihat Naruto Melesat Cepat didepannya dengan Cakar Seperti Naga yang Siap Menusuk Tubuh Naruto.

Bruukh...

Jrreessh...

Naruko terdorong oleh Kakashi yang Muncul tiba-Tiba sehingga Kakashi Terkena Serangan Naruto yang Mengenai Dada Kirinya.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" Teriak Naruko dan Menma Khawatir.

"Kalian Semua mundurlah" Ucap Kakashi dingin.

Dzzzzzzzttt...

"GGGRRRROOOOAAA" Naruto Menggeram Keras kesakitan saat Tubuh Kakashi berubah Menjadi petir yang Menyetrum dirinya. Rai Bunshin Kakashi sangat Efektif dalam Mengelabuhi Lawan sekaligus memberi Luka Serius pada Lawan, karena Kejeniusannya itulah Kakashi digadang-gadang menjadi Calon Hokage setelah Minato selain 2 Sannin Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

Ke-Tiga Puluh Wyvern Merah Mini itu Mengepung Para Genin dan dari Ketiga-Puluh Mulut Wyvern itu Ada Energi Merah berkumpul tanda Akan mengeluarkan Meriam Laser disertai Bunyi [Boost] berulang Kali.

Pooofth...

Kakashi muncul ditengah Para Genin Team 7, 9 dan 11 sambil Melakukan Handseal panjang.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Wyvern Mode : Dragon Roar Shot]

Ketiga Puluh Wyvern mini Merah itu Secara Langsung Mengeluarkan Meriam Laser Merah dari Mulut Mereka tepat Saat Kakashi menyelesaikan Handseal.

"Doton : Taju Doryuheki" Gumam Kakashi. Puluhan Lapis Dinding Tebal Mengelilingi Kakashi dan Para Genin untuk Melindungi Mereka dari Serangan 30 Meriam Laser.

BLLUUUUUAAARHHH...

...

Duuuagh...

Duuuagh...

Duuuagh...

Duuuagh...

Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana, Guy dalam Gerbang Ke-Enamnya sedang Menghajar Naruto bertubi-Tubi tanpa memberikan Kesempatan.

[Monster Hijau Konoha...Seperti Julukannya, Dia Memang Seperti Monster saat ini hingga bisa Membuat Naruto dalam Juggernaut Drive tidak berdaya sama sekali] Komen Ddraig melihat Naruto diberuntun Serangan hingga tidak bisa membalas karena Kecepatan dan Kekuatan Serangan Guy.

[Kau Benar, Tapi Naruto belum bisa Menggunakan Mode Terakhir [Boosted Gear] yaitu [Welsh Dragon Over Drive] yang Dapat Menghancurkan Satu Negara] Ujar Albion.

[Boosted Gear] dan [Divine Dividing] memiliki Tahap yang hampir Sama. Keduanya memiliki 5 Tahap Kekuatan Sacred Gear. Tahap Pertama, [Boosted Gear] (Gantlet Tangan Kiri) dan [Divine Dividing] (Sayap) hanya berbentuk Biasa. Tahap kedua disebut [Semi Balance Breaker] yaitu Armor yang Menutupi Beberapa bagian tubuh. Tahap Ketiga, [Balance Breaker Scale Mail] yaitu Armor yang Menutupi Seluruh Bagian tubuh. Ke-Empat [Juggernaut Drive] yaitu Membuat Naruto ditutupi Armor Naga yang Memiliki Sifat seperti Naga Itu sendiri, Efeknya umur si Pengguna akan Hilang sehingga sangat Berbahaya bagi Manusia (Kecuali Naruto yang Merupakan Hibrid Human-Demon-Angel-Dragon sehingga Efeknya hanya Pingsan selama 1 Bulan). Tahap-Kelima dan Terakhir ialah untuk Boosted Gear disebut [Welsh Dragon Over Drive] sedangkan Untuk Divine Dividing disebut [Vanishing Dragon Over Drive]. Tahap Ke-Lima ini membuat Sang Pengguna dapat Menjadi 'True Form of Heavenly Dragon' si Pengguna. Tapi, Efek dari Tahap ini adalah Kematian (Bagi Manusia dan Iblis) dan Kehancuran Sacred Gear itu sendiri (Jika tidak dapat Menahan Kekuatan itu) sehingga Ddraig/Albion bisa lepas Ke Luar dan Longinus [Boosted Gear]/[Divine Dividing] terhapus dari 13 Longinus. Hebatnya, Tak seorangpun Di dunia Asli mereka yang dapat Mencapai Tahap Terakhir karena Kebanyakan mati dulu saat Tahap [Juggernaut Drive].

Brraaaaaakkkh...

Lagi-Lagi Naruto [Juggernaut Drive] tidak berdaya dihadapan Si Monster Hijau Konoha. Akibat Armor yang perlahan Hancur berkeping-Keping dan menyisakan 1/3 Armor yang Menutupi Badan.

Cliiing...

Wuuush...

Guy kembali Menghilang saat Naruto sempat Menyemburkan Laser dari Mulutnya. Akibat Sayapnya yang sekarang tidak berfungsi karena Fuinjutsu Penekan Kekuatan dari Kakashi.

"Raiton : Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu"

Seekor Anjing dari Petir Menggigit Kaki Naruto yang Tidak terbungkus Armor.

Dzzzzzt...

"GGRRRROOOOA"

Kakashi hanya Menatap datar Naruto dalam Armor Rusak tengah Bersimpuh Kesakitan.

"Grrr T-Tolo- Grrr M-M-Ma-Mato Grrr"

Kakashi menutup matanya, Dirinya tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Melihat Rekan Teamnya Terluka Parah didepan mata karena Kesalahannya sendiri itu sangat Menyakitkan. Kakashi pernah merasakannya, Malah 2 Kali itu Terjadi. Karena itulah saat Menjadi Anbu dulu, Kakashi dikenal dengan Kesadisannya dalam Membunuh Musuh. Para Anbu Elit lainnya dulu juga Kadang Merasa Takut sendiri jika Melakukan Misi bersama Kakashi padahal Kakashi jauh lebih Muda dari Mereka. Hanya 2 Anbu yang tidak takut apa bila melakukan Misi bersama Kakashi dulu, Yaitu Yamato dan Uchiha Itachi.

"Haaah" Kakashi menghela Napas lagi. Tangannya merangkai handseal lagi.

Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit...

Ditangan kirinya ada Bola Listrik Biru yang Terpancar dan Mengkilat-kilat. Kakashi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Dia harus menyadarkan dan Membawa Pulang Naruto.

"Chidori" Kakashi Mengarahkan Chidori pada Perut Naruto.

Bllaaaarh...

...

...

...

1 Bulan Kemudian...

...

Di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Tepatnya Di Kamar VIP yang Merupakan Tempat perawatan Naruto yang Koma sejak Sebulan yang lalu akibat Efek Samping dari Memasuki Mode [Juggernaut Drive] secara Paksa.

Naruto membuka mata Biru Shaphirenya. Matanya melirik Kesamping dan Melihat Mato, Satsuki dan Naruko yang tertidur di Sofa bersama dengan Posisi Satsuki ditengah kepalanya menyender di Kepala Mato, Mato Tidur di Bahu Kanan Satsuki dan Naruko tidur di Bahu kiri Satsuki. Melihatnya, Membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan Hatinya terasa Hangat.

[Kau sudah Bangun Lucifer]

Naruto melebarkan Senyumannya dan Mulai berkosentrasi ke Alam bawah Sadarnya.

...

"Yo, Apa kabar Ddraig...Albion ?" Tanya Naruto dengan Cengiran. Ddraig dan Albion memutar bola matanya Malas.

[Hmm, tidak terlalu Baik] Jawab Keduanya bersamaan.

"Mou~ Ada apa dengan Kalian sih ?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

[Apa kau Lupa tentang Yilbegan ?] Tanya Balik Albion. Naruto mulai Berpikir hingga...

"NANI, APA DIA KELUAR ? APA DIA MENYERANG KONOHA SELAMA AKU PINGSAN ? APA DI-"

[DIAM...Dia Baik-Baik saja, Jangan Khawatir...Dia Sama sekali tidak menghancurkan Dimensimu jadi dia masih didalam Dimensi milikmu...Aku berpikir mungkin Dia sedang Hibernasi atau Sedang Menunggumu Sadar] Ujar Ddraig membuat Naruto mendesah Lega.

"Haaah Syukurlah" Desah Naruto memakai Sacred Gear [Lost Dimension].

[Dimension Three : Open]

Wuuush...

Tiba-Tiba didepan Naruto atau Dipinggir Ddraig dan Albion muncul Lingkaran Sihir lambang Lucifer. Dari Lingkaran Sihir itu Keluar Seekor Naga Ungu Gelap yang besarnya sama dengan Ddraig dan Albion. Mata Naga itu Menatap Diam Kedua Heavenly Dragon.

[Aku tidak menyangka, Kalau ternyata di Dunia ini ada Kalian berdua apalagi menjadi Sacred Gear Manusia ini] Gumam Yilbegan.

[Huuh, Dia adalah Renkarnasi 'Eksekutor', Oleh karena itu Dia Menjadi Pemilik Ke-13 Longinus] Dengus Albion menunjuk Naruto. Mata Yilbegan membelalak dan Menatap Tajam Naruto. Yang ditatap malah berkeringat dingin.

Lucifer atau Sang 'Eksekutor' merupakan Malaikat yang Bertugas sebagai Eksekutor Dunia. Tapi, Karena Lucifer jatuh dan Berkhianat padaNYA maka Kami-Sama dan Para Malaikat akhirnya mencoba membunuhnya akibat Kekuatan Lucifer yang dapat Menghancurkan Bumi dan Menjadi No.1 dari 'Top 10 Strongest Beings of The World (DxD)' selain Ophis. Bahkan, Kekuatan Penghancur Lucifer lebih besar dari Dewa Shiva (Bisa dibilang Kekuatan Lucifer sekuat Sasuke dalam Mode 'Powerfull Indra Perfect Susano'o Sharinegan' yang Bisa dengan Mudah Membelah Meteor dan Bulan).

[Gaki] Panggil Yilbegan.

"Y-Ya"

[Aku akan ikut denganmu] Ujar Yilbegan mengagetkan Naruto.

"Benarkah ?"

[Ya...Tapi ada Suatu Syarat]

"Apa itu ?"

[Carilah Lawan yang Pantas untukku] Ujar Yilbegan Menyeringai Bak Maniak bertarung. Naruto, Ddraig dan Albion Sweatdrop sendiri.

"Err Bukankah ada Ddraig atau Albion yang cukup untuk Jadi Lawanmu ?" Ucap Naruto bingung.

[Tidak...Aku sudah Tahu Kekuatan Mereka, Jadi tidak Asik...Aku ingin Lawan yang Kekuatannya sama sekali tidak kuketahui, Dan Kalau bisa Pertemukan aku dengan Kyuubi] Ujar Yilbegan menyeringai Lebih Lebar.

[Kau mau mati Ya] Ucap Albion malas.

[Hmm]

"Sudah-Sudah...Nanti akan aku carikan, Aku mau pergi dulu Merilekskan Badanku yang Sangat Kaku...Memangnya Aku pingsan berapa hari sih?" Tanya Naruto meregangkan Otot-Ototnya.

[Hmm, 1 Bulan] Jawab Ddraig.

"NANI, LAMA SEKALI" Teriak Naruto Kaget.

[Itulah Efek dari Menggunakan Mode Juggernaut Drive...Yang Untungnya saja Kau merupakan Campuran Hibrid Human-Devil-Angel-Dragon sehingga Efeknya tidak Mengambil Sebagian Usiamu] Ujar Ddraig lagu.

"Haaah Apa setiap Kali aku Memasuki Mode itu harus Dibayar dengan Pingsan selama 1 Bulan" Tanya Naruto lesu.

[Tidak...Jika kau bisa mengganti Mantra Kebangkitan baru Juggernaut Drive dengan Lebih Baik maka Efeknya dapat Berkurang] Jawab Albion.

"Oh, Ah Kita Berjumpa nanti" Salam Naruto perlahan Menghilang.

...

"NARUTO /-KUN" Teriak Mato, Satsuki dan Naruko gembira melihat Naruto membuka Matanya.

"Yo Apa kabar ?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum Tipis.

Puuk...

Naruto terkejut saat Mato dan Satsuki memeluknya Bersamaan dengan Erat. Naruto melirik Naruko yang Kelihatan sedang Ragu-Ragu. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya...

"Kemarilah" Panggil Naruto Tersenyum Hangat. Naruko yang Melihat itu juga Langsung Memeluk Naruto.

Kreeet...

"Wah Wah Kelihatannya Sang Pahlawan Namikagure Sudah Sadar ya"

Naruto menoleh ke pintu dan Melihat Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Ruby, Menma dan Jiraiya datang.

Duuuagh...

"I-Ittai" Rintih Minato mendapatkan Jitakan dari Sang Istri Tercinta.

"Apa-Apaan Omonganmu T'tebane ? Seakan-akan Kau Orang Jahat pada Naruto T'tebane" Bentak Kushina. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit Takut.

Baginya, Kushina lebih Menyeramkan dari pada Lucifer. Mata Kushina kemudian mengarah Pada Naruto yang Masih Dipeluk Ke 'Tiga' Gadis (nya) (Tambahan: Pembenci Incest Harap Go Away, Pair Naru itu Satsuki, Naruko dan Mato serta Pair Menma itu Ruby, Hinata dan Sakura). "...Aah Sepertinya Aku mendapat 3 Menantu Baru T'tebane"

Semua Orang disitu Kecuali Kushina menjadi Jawdrop mendengar Gumaman Lirih Kushina (Ya Walaupun Kushina mengucapkannya secara tidak sadar). Kushina yang Menyadari Kesepian Di Ruangan itu berbicara...

"Ada apa T'tebane ?" Tanya Kushina bingung melihat Kediaman Orang-Orang disana.

"A-Ah tidak, Jadi Naruto...Apa kau sudah Sehat Sepenuhnya ?" Tanya Minato.

"Hmm, Mungkin" Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi...Apa kau mau Ikut dalam Ujian Chunin 3 Hari lagi Naruto ?...Bersama Teammu" Ujar Minato serius.

"Tentu Saja Yondaime-Sama" Jawab Naruto semangat. Naruto kemudian berpikir ulang. "...Err, Mu-"

"Aku juga akan ikut Naruto-Kun" Ujar Ruby tersenyum.

"Hmm, aku ikut" Ujar Mato semangat dengan Wajah Memerah. Ya Karena Sebenarnya Mato orangnya Sedikit pemalu juga sedikit Pendiam.

"Haaah Baiklah, Tidak Kusangka Rooky Tahun Ini semuanya mengikuti Ujian Chunin...Ya Baiklah"

"Fyuh~" Lega Naruto.

"Tapi...Berhati-hatilah dan Jaga Kedua adikmu...Mungkin Team dari Desa Lain akan menargetkan Kalian Target Pembunuhan... Naruto...Kau dan Teammu sudah Masuk kedalam Buku Bingo" Ujar Minato sedikit Sedih.

"NANI, BAGAIMANA BISA ?" Teriak Naruto Kaget.

"Ada Seorang Ninja dari Kumo yang Melihat Pertarungan Teammu dengan Para Bandit yang dipimpin Jinin...Lalu Juga ada Ninja Iwa yang juga Melihat Pertarungan Kalian di Kawasan Jembatan Tazuna" Jawab Kakashi sambil Menyerahkan Sebuah Buku Bingo. Naruto segera Membaca Buku itu, Lembaran berisi dirinya dan Teamnya tengah Diapit Nama Kakashi dan Itachi.

*Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Jenis kelamin : Pria

Umur :12 Tahun.

Kelas :GENIN

asal :Konohagakure

keluarga :Namikaze Minato (kiroi Senkou, ayah)

Kushina Uzumaki (Akai chisio no habanero, ibu)

Menma Namikaze (adik)

Naruko Namikaze (adik)

Ciri-ciri khusus : Rambut Merah Jabrik dan Mata Biru Shaphire.

Kemampuan

elemen :Katon

tekhnik :Kenjutsu (Jounin Elit)

Taijutsu :(Jounin Elit)

Ninjutsu :(Anbu Elit)

Fuinjutsu :-

Genjutsu :-

Nb.

Telah membunuh Ratusan Bandit dan Jinin (A) dari Kirikagure secara misterius bersama Teamnya. Telah Membunuh Zabuza, Haku, Ringo, Kushimaru dan Jinpachi yang Merupakan Ninja Rank-A sendirian dengan Kekuatan Aneh yang Luar biasa. Serta Dapat Bertarung Seimbang dengan Kakashi no Sharingan (S) dan Green Monster from Konoha (S).

Bounty : 50.000.000 ryo hidup dan 40.000.000 ryo, Mati. (Iwagakure, Kirikagure dan Kumokagure)

Rank :S *

Naruto membelalak Melihat Rank miliknya. "S" Gumam Naruto tak percaya, Apalagi Bountynya yang Sedikit dibawah Milik Kakashi yang Bountynya 55.000.000 Ryo (Hidup). Naruto kemudian kembali berpikir, Untuk Kumokagure dan Iwakagure itu adalah hal yang wajar karena kedua negara itu membenci Konoha. Tapi, Kirikagure kenapa juga ikut ?.

"Sebenarnya Zabuza adalah Kekasih Mizukage yang Baru Naruto...Zabuza dikirim sebagai Ninja Bayaran Gatou untuk Mendapatkan Dana bagi Pasukan Rebellion yang melawan Mizukage sebelumnya karena Pemerintahan Tirani Mizukage sebelumnya Sangat Jahat dalam mengatur Rakyatnya." Ujar Kakashi seakan Mengetahui Pikiran Naruto. Naruto begitu terkejut akan kenyataan itu, Bibirnya memasang Senyum Kecut mengingat Perkataan Lucifer.

*Tidak selamanya yang Jahat menjadi Jahat...Dan Tidak Selamanya Yang Baik menjadi Baik...Saat Malaikat Berbohong dan Iblis Berduka...Mahkluk 'Malapetaka' Sejati melebihi Trihexa akan Bangkit*

"Jadi ?" Ucap Hiruzen memastikan.

"Aku akan tetap ikut...Karena ini Jalan Hidupku" Ujar Naruto Semangat.

...

Naruto berjalan Pelan Kedepan tanpa Mempedulikan Naruko yang Diam-Diam mengikuti Dirinya sejak Keluar Rumah Sakit. Naruto terus berjalan melewati Persimpangan yang ada Menma sedang Berseteru dengan Salah Satu Team suna. Salah Satu Aura itu Lumayan Familiar.

'Ichibi no Suna' Batin Naruto merasakan Cakra Ichibi.

[Bagus, Pertemukan aku dengan Ichibi Naruto] Ujar Yilbegan Semangat. Naruto memutar bola matanya Bosan.

'Hn, Nanti Saja saat Ujian Chunin' Jawab Naruto. Tanpa Mempedulikan Protesan Yilbegan, Naruto kembali Berjalan lurus Ke Training Ground 23 saat Menyadari Naruko berhenti Mengikutinya dan Menolong Menma.

...

...

Craaash...

Naruto menyayat Tangannya hingga Keluar darah Yang Menetes Ketanah. Melakukan Handseal sedikit dan...

"Chi Bunshin no Jutsu"

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Muncul 13 Chi Bunshin yang Sama dengannya didepannya. Naruto menghela Napas, Ini akan jadi hari yang Sangat Panjang sekali.

"Kalian Pakai Satu-Satu Longinus dan Serang aku Dengan Keinginan Membunuh" perintah Naruto Serius.

"Ha'i"

[Telos Karma : Ligthning Form]

Naruto (A) ini Memakai Pakaian Berlambang Petir dengan Tubuh Diselimuti Petir Kuning Menyambar-nyambar.

[Innovation : Golden Hawk]

Naruto (B) Mengeluarkan Sayap Rajawali Emas Dari Punggungnya dengan Cakar tajam muncul di Tangan dan Kakinya.

[Absolute Demise : Sub Species Ice Prince]

Dibelakang Naruto (C) muncul 13 Bintang Es kecil melayang.

[Holy Cross : Blazing Verdict]

Tubuh Naruto (D) diselimuti Armor Api Ungu Yang Memancarkan Energi Holy dan Racun.

[Holy Grail : Sub Species Three Grail]

Ditangan Naruto (E) Muncul Tiga Gelas Emas.

[Regulus Nemea : Balance Breaker Regulus Rey Leather Rex]

Tubuh Naruto (F) diselimuti Armor Emas Berbentuk Singa dengan Bulu Kepala Singa di Belakang Kepala Armor.

[Divine Dividing : Balance Breaker Scale Mail]

Tubuh Naruto (G) diselimuti Armor Putih dengan Sayap Biru Berlian dipunggung.

[Boosted Gear : Balance Breaker Scale Mail]

Tubuh Naruto (H) diselimuti Armor Merah dengan Bola Berlian Hijau dibeberapa tempat.

[Dimension Create]

Naruto (I) Memindahkan Naruto dan Ke-13 Bunshinnya kedalam Dimensi Buatan sehingga tidak akan jadi Masalah bila Mengeluarkan Serangan Dahsyat.

[Annihilation Maker : Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky]

Naruto (Real) harus dibuat Melongo Lebar melihat Naruto (J) mengeluarkan 5 Monster Yang Tingginya 100 Meter dan 1 Monster Setinggi 200 Meter.

'Mereka Berniat Membunuhku' Batin Naruto berkeringat dingin.

[Zenith Tempest : Weather Thunder Rain]

Naruto (K) hanya diam tapi Langit Tiba-Tiba Hujan dengan Sangat Deras mengguyur tempat itu.

[True Longinus : Balance Breaker Gotterdammerung]

Aura Suci Meledak kuat dari Tubuh Naruto (L) hingga Membuat Kawah.

Naruto menghela napas Kembali, Sepertinya benar hari ini akan jadi sangat Panjang. "Baiklah"

[Boosted Gear : Balance Breaker Scale Mail]

[Divine Dividing : Balance Breaker Scale Mail]

[Evolution : Boosted Divine Scale Mail]

BLUUUAAARH...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

TBC

Ulasan Review :

...

Q: Silent Reader-san

Yo, yo, yo. Fic yang menarik, naruto disini sebagai Reinkarnasi dari King Of Underworld (lucifer), pemilik dari 10 pedang Terkuat di Dimensi DxD, pemilik dari ke 13 Longinus, ya... Meskipun hanya 3 Longinus saja yang bisa dipakai oleh Naruto namun saya rasa itu sudah terlalu Over Power, karena Di Universal DxD senjata Longinus merupakan senjata yang sangat kuat, contoh True Longinus/True Spear milik Cao cao, dikatakan bahwa True Longinus menyimpan seperempat kekuatan tuhan didalamnya dan akan menjadi sangat menakutkan saat penggunanya bisa memasuki Ultimate Balance Breaker, dikatakan bahwa Ultimate Balance Breaker True Longinus akan membuat penggunanya membangkitkan ketujuh Harta Surga yang berbentuk Bola-Bola seperti Godoudama, yang tentu memiliki kekuatan masing-masing. Divine Dividing meskipun tak sekuat True Longinus namun jangan meremehkan Divine Dividing yang dapat mendistrosikan Ruang dan Waktu kalau Gak salah nama Tekniknya [Half Dimension]. Nah, nah dan-dan apa-apaan itu Great Red exsintensi dari sang impian diseterain sama Kyuubi (True Power), ayolah, sang Impian bukan hanya sekedar julukan, naga yang ditakuti tuhan, penjaga celah dimensi, Rival abadi dari Trinexa sang malapetaka, diseterahkan dengan kyuubi yang hanya ada diatas kelasnya yasaka-hime. Dan Aku rasa juga True Form milik Ophis sang takterbatas bisa melilit Hachibi karena dikatakan True From ophis bisa melilit Bumi. Jadi aku rasa Tingkat Antara Dunia naruto dan DxD sangat jauh, char terkuat di Dunia DxD adalah Tuhan, sedangkan dinaruto hanyalah seorang manusia yang diberkahi kekuatan yang menganggumkan. Ehem, maaf saya banyak Bicara dengan Ocehan yang tidak jelas. Terserah Author-san mau bagaimana saya hanya ingin bilang jangan terlalu merendahkan 10 pedang terkuat dan 13 senjata pembunuh TUHAN, dan beberapa Exsitensi Makhluk terkuat yang ditakuti Oleh TUHAN

A: Hahahahahahaha Anda Terlalu Berlebihan, 10 Pedang Naruto bukanlah Yang Terkuat di DxD Universe tahu. Pedang Ophis (Ouroboros Sword), Pedang Athena, Pedang Olympus dan Lain-Lain masih Lebih Kuat dari 10 Pedang Naru. Tentang Kekuatan Great Red-Kyuubi dan Ophis-Hachibi itu Memang saya buat begitu, Walau Besar Great Red dan Ophis (True Form) Sebesar Gunung Everest tapi Kyuubi memiliki Ketidak-batasan Cakra/Energi dan Kekuatan Penghancur Luar Biasa (Bijuudama) yang Mengalahkan Kekuatan Penghancur Great Red dan Ophis. Ingat Tuhan di DxD bukan Asli tapi hanya Klon dari Tuhan Yang Asli (Anime) dan Memiliki Kekuatan 0,00000000000000000001 Persen dari Yang Aslinya, Serta Bukankah Tuhan DxD Peringkat 5 di Top 10 Strongest Beings of The World dibawah 4 Dewa Utama Hindu. Di DxD dan Pemilik Agama Islam, Hindu, Buddha, Shinto dan Yunani itu TUHANNYA Berbeda serta God of Bible bukanlah Satu-Satunya Tuhan di DxD tapi Juga Dewa-Dewi dari Religi/Mitology lainnya. kekuatan Bijuu disini Saya Tambahkan dengan Kekuatan Bijuu (Real) Di Jepang dan Disebut '9 God of Destroyer world from Shinto' dijepang. Seperti...

Shukaku, Memiliki Elemen Angin dan Pasir Penyegel. Kekuatannya dapat Bertambah sedikit-demi sedikit jika Membunuh Seseorang. Satu Sabetan Ekornya dapat Menghancurkan Gunung dengan Mudah dan Gigitannya dapat Membunuh Dewa menjadi Pasir (Seperti Fenrir). Rumornya, Shukaku dengan Mudah Membuat 1 Negara menjadi Padang Pasir (Seperti Ddraig dan Albion yang Dengan Mudah Menghancurkan 1 Negara).

Matatabi, Memiliki Kekuatan Api Biru-Hitam yang Beracun dan Elemen Kegelapan. Kekuatannya juga bisa membangkitkan Mahkluk yang Telah Dimakannya, Racunnya Dapat Membunuh Dewa dan Dapat Menenggelamkan Monster Kedalam Laut Kegelapan. Rumornya, Matatabi dengan Mudah membuat 1 Negara menjadi Sarang Mayat Hidup.

Isobu, Memiliki Elemen Air dan Kekuatan Badai. Jika Isobu menghembuskan Napas besar maka dapat Menimbulkan Sebuah Badai yang dapat Menenggelamkan Kapal-Kapal dan Tsunami Besar, Dikatakan Samehada Berasal dari Tempurung Isobu. Elemen Air dan Badai Milik Isobu bisa disetarakan dengan Dewa Poseidon dan Susano'o. Rumornya, Isobu dapat Menenggelamkan 1 Negara dengan Mudah.

Son Goku, Memiliki Elemen Lava Yang Sangat Panas. Setiap Kali Marah, Son Goku menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan Lava. Son Goku jika Mendengkur dapat Membuat Gunung ber-api didekatnya akan Meletus. Rumornya, Son Goku dapat Menjadikan 1 Negara menjadi Lautan Lahar.

Kokuo, Memiliki Ke-Lima Elemen Utama dan Ilusi. Kekuatan Apinya dapat Memanggang Dewa, Kekuatan Airnya Dapat Menenggelamkan Gunung, Kekuatan Tanahnya dapat Membuat Sebuah Pulau, Kekuatan Anginnya dapat Menerbangkan Sebuah Gunung dan Kekuatan Petirnya dapat Menyambar Dewa hingga Mati. Rumornya, Kokuo dapat Menghipnotis Seorang Dewa untuk Menjadi Bawahannya (Merivali Genjutsu Kotoamatsukami milik Shisui...Tapi tidak bisa menghipnotis Mahkluk yang Besarnya Sama atau Lebih besar darinya).

Saiken, Memiliki Elemen Petir (Setingkat Diatas Zeus) dan Gas. Saiken dapat Mengeluarkan Gas Beracun, Gas Perekat, Gas Bius dan Lain-Lain. Raungannya seperti Guntur dan Jika Saiken Marah dapat Membuat Badai Petir yang Sangat Berbahaya. Saiken dikatakan dulu tinggal di Berbagai Macam Tempat dan Menyerap Macam-Macam Gas. Rumornya, Saiken dapat Menggangkat 1 Negara dengan Sebuah Gelembung.

Choumei, Memiliki Elemen Tanah dan Angin. Choumei memiliki 3 Pasang Sayap yang Sangat Kuat. Choumei merupakan Bijuu paling Baik dan Cerdik (Dibawah Kyuubi) diantara lainnya. Walaupun Cakranya Sangat Besar menyaingi Kyuubi tapi Kekuatan Fisiknya sangat Lemah. Rumornya, Choumei dapat Menghancurkan Sebuah Negara dengan Gempa Bumi yang Sangat Dahsyat.

Gyuuki, Memiliki Elemen Kegelapan dan Tinta. Gyuuki merupakan Bijuu terbesar dari Bijuu lainnya, Tapi Gyuuki selalu Mengecilkan Badan Aslinya. Tubuh Aslinya Memiliki Tinggi 3 Kali Gunung Everest (Sebesar Jormungand dan 3 Kali lebih Besar dari Great Red). Gyuuki menyebarkan Elemen Kegelapan yang Sangat Pekat, Tapi Sayang Sekali Elemen Kegelapannya Telah Disegel Oleh 'Sarutobi Kisuke' dengan Pedang

Kusatotsu no Tsurugi saat Para Clan masih berseteru. Tapi sayangnya Pedang Itu Hancur Menjadi 2, Dan Akhirnya 2 Pecahan itu Kembali Dibuat menjadi 2 Pedang yang Berbeda. Kusanagi no Tsurugi dan Totsuka no Tsurugi. Clan Sarutobi memberikan Pedang Kusanagi pada Clan Senju dan Pedang Totsuka pada Clan Uchiha sebagai Bentuk Penggabungan Clan Sarutobi ke Konoha. Rumornya, Walaupun Gyuuki tidak lagi dalam Kekuatan Aslinya tapi dalam Mode 'True Form Hachibi' dikatakan dapat Membelit Bumi dengan 8 Ekornya. Ayo Hachibi (True Form) Vs Ophis (True Form), Saling Belit-Belitan. 'The Prince of Darkness' Vs 'The Queen of Dragon'.

Kyuubi, Memiliki Kekuatan Api dan Kegelapan. Kyuubi bisa dikatakan Sebagai Raja para Bijuu, Kenapa ?. Karena Kyuubi memiliki Cakra tidak Terbatas. Kekuatan Aslinya tidak bisa diukur, Ekornya Mengeluarkan Tornado Angin yang Dahsyat jika Dikibatkan, Satu Hentakan Ekor dapat membuat Sebuah Gempa Bumi, Bulu-Bulu Orangenya dapat Mengeluarkan Bola-Bola api seperti Meteor yang tak pernah habis dan Gigitannya dapat Membunuh Dewa/Kami-Sama. Kekuatan yang Sebenarnya sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Siapapun (Kecuali Rikkudou Sennin). Rahasianya, Kyuubi atau Kurama sebenarnya adalah Seorang Gadis Youkai Kitsune dari DxD Universe, Kurama merupakan Satu-Satunya Youkai dari Clan Kitsune setelah Dibantai Kaum Iblis sedangkan Adiknya Mati Diperkosa Manusia. Kurama juga Adalah Anak Angkat Pemimpin Youkai Pertama (Ayah dari Kakek Yasaka). Kurama Tumbuh dengan Kebencian pada Iblis dan Manusia, Hingga Kurama Memasuki Great War seorang Diri dengan Mode 'Kitsune no Hikari' padahal Youkai Lain tidak ikut Berperang. Kurama Terus membantai Kaum Iblis dengan Tubuh Rubah Putih Raksasanya. Sayangnya Lucifer mengalahkannya hingga Sekarat dan Mengirimnya Kedimensi Lain. Lanjutannya Saya Bikin Kapan-Kapan. Rumornya, Kurama adalah Sang Impian di naruto Universe karena Cakranya yang tidak akan Habis sama-sekali. Kurama Sang Impian dan Great Red Sang Impian, Sama-sama Impian jadi Imbang.

Q: apaan nih

keren seperti biasa thor..

btw apakah naru bakal dilatih sama jiraiya?

A: Thanks. Ehhm, Mungkin aja.

Q: PredX

saran: bagaimana kalo naruto menguasai dulu secger bayangan kan keren bisa buat berbagai bentuk seperti rantai,pedang, ataupun hewan

A: Maksud anda [Annihilation Maker] atau [Canis Lykaon], Bisa saja.

Q: Arsyad226

gan, aku pernah menemukan fanfic dengan judul lucifer tapi, karangan Uchida tokugawa.

apakah tidak apa gan dua fanfic dengan judul sama tapi pengarangnya berbeda. malah dikira meniru.

saranku: mendingan judulnya diganti gan. menurut inti cerita tentang 'reinkarnasi lucifer' judulnya diganti "reinkarnasi lucifer" atau " lucifer reincarnation" atau terserah agan aja.

sekian dari saya.

semangat gan.

A: Maaf, Saya tidak akan Mengganti Judul Fic ini. Terserah jika Orang Bilang Saya Menjiplak Judul, Yang penting Bukan Ceritanya yang Dijiplak.

Q: ardian

fictnya bagus ... tapi apa tidak kebanyakan kekuatan Narutonya ...?

apa ada char dxd lainnya ...?

pair nya harem apa bukan...?

owh ya kekuatan 2 naga langit kayanya setara sama kyubi kalau jubby baru setara 3 dewa naga gread red,ophsi n 666.

A: Tidak, Kekuatan Naru dah Cukup. Char DxD lainnya Ada tapi Bukan Real dari DxD. Harem 3 Orang.

Q: cupillllllllll

idenya bagus, tapi apa ngak terlalu jauh perbedaan kekuatannya, di filmnya aja kyubi itu gak sekuat itu.

...

drag dan albion juga harusnya kan sangat kuat, albino membagi kekuatan apa saja, dan draig yang menggandakan kekuatan, satu tembakan saja draig dapat hancurin gunung itupun tidak kekuatan fullnya, masak lemah banget, di sama'in sama sinchibi.

...

dan gread red itu besarnya sama dengan gunug paling besar dan kekuatanya tak terbatas, masak kekuatanya di sama'in dengan kyuubi yang ukuranya hanya sebesar tannain(raja naga dalam dxd).

...

...

...

...

itu saja (terima kasih).

A: Saya rasa Sichibi Sudah Cukup untuk Mengimbangi Two Heavenly Dragon ini. Lagipula Sama-Sama bisa terbang dan Tidak Menjadi Beban.

Q: apaan nih

keren banget thor

oiya kekuatan naru setingkat apa ya?

A: Naruto (Biasa) setingkat Mid-Jounin, Naruto [Evolution : Boosted Divine Scale Mail] setingkat High-Jounin. Sedangkan Naruto [Juggernaut Drive] Setingkat Low-Kage.

Q: Guest

cihhhh perdamaian perdamaian perdamaian

apa gk ada lagi cerita selain perdamaian

kehabisan ide kah jadi tema perdamaian

mending gk ush bikin fic

perdamaian perdamaian cihhhh sangat BASIIIII ceritanya...

gue ykin fic ini cuman bbrpa chapter trus gk bakalan dlanjt...

hapussss aja nih fic...

A: Perdamaian~ Perdamaian~. Yo Yo Guest-Chan, Ade Ape ?. Ente Sembelit ye ?. Or The Pegel Linu ?. Emm, Obat e Keentekan Piye ?. Opo Wes Wayah e Menstruasi ?. guest-Chan, Guest-Chan...Atimu Kok Mesti Ora Onok Apik e !?. Sampeyan Renkarnasi Kebo kulo sing Wes Mati tak Beleh ye GUEST-CHAN. WKWKWIWKWK.

Q: Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki

Naruto punya penyakit aneh yg menggerogoti tubuhnya!

Kira kira sampai umur berapa tuh naruto hidup?

Lanjut thor

semangat

#Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki-log out

A: Penyakitnya Belum Diketahui dan Tidak akan Membuat Naruto Mati. Tapi menjadi Sebuah Parasit yang Akan terus menganggu Pertumbuhan Kekuatan Naruto.

Q: taufiqqurrahman172

Lanjut thor

1 kenapa zetsu kayak kenal sama mato

2 kenapa naru pake Juggernaut drive bukanya itu mengurangi umur si pengguna

3 kalau naru ada penyakit kayak gitu terus stamina naru lemah dong biarpun naru kuat kalau tidak ada stamina jadi lemah

4 author kapan bisa ya update fic ini dalam seminggu

5 pairnya satsuki x harem dxd tanpa harem gak pas

6 buat apa naru nangkap naga itu

maaf banyak tanya lanjut

A: 1 Rahasia

2 Termakan Emosi dan Kesedihan (Kayak Issei)

3 Benar sekali, Tapi Naruto seorang Uzumaki loh jadi Staminanya itu Normal dan kadang-kadang Drop.

4 Tidak Pasti

5 Pair Naru itu Mato, Satsuki dan Naruko

6 Jaga-Jaga biar tu Naga tidak menyerang desa kecil

Q: nawgateedward

good... thor. hebat

updatenya cepat, disini naruto punya rival gk ? kayak di canon gitu

A: Rival ?. Emm Tentang Rival Naruto, Saya rasa Tidak ada. Kecuali Beberapa Orang yang menganggap diri mereka sendiri sebagai Rival Naruto. Contohnya, Menma yang Dihasut Kyuubi karena Kyuubi merasakan Hawa Lucifer di Naruto. Serta Kyuubi yang Nanti akan sangat Membenci Naruto dan Akhirnya nanti *Rahasia*.

A: Gingga Mahardikq

Whm~ saya masih agak bingung dengan:

Serafaal, Kokabiel, Baraqiel, Uriel, Falbium and Gabriel Mei Terumi

Sirzech, Michael, Ajuka, Shemhazai and Raphael, Vali, Issei Raikage A, Oonoki

Azazel, Rezivem, Cao Cao Minato

Shiva, Sakra Madara, Hashirama

Great Red, Ophis Kyuubi (True Power), Hachibi

Itu maksudnya per-orangan atau kelompok supaya bisa ngimbain kekuatanya?

Oya satu lagi apakah disini apabila menggunakan mode 'Juggernaut Drive' akan mengurangi "Umur" sipemakai modekah?

Terus gimana nasib selanjutnya naga yg di kekang naruto di dimension lost itu?

Apakah anda bisa up dalam waktu dekat lagi?

Itu saja yg ingin saya tanyakan apabila anda berkenan menjawabnya terima kasih. Ok nice cp n next cp xd

A: Emm Maksudnya Per-Orangan, Kalau Kelompok Imposible Dong. 3 Pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab Di Chap ini.

Q: Namikaze Uchiha Aldian

Wah! Ini nih fic nya keren.. :D Not mainstream lagi.. Uwohh! Kalo bisa pair naruto itu satsuki dan team 11 itu.. Jangan hinata thor-san.. Saya juga suka dengan Pair NH, tapi itu terlalu mainstream.. Yah, itu saja.. :D

SEMANGAT YAK AUTHOR-SAN!

A: Yap, Pair Naruto itu Satsuki, Mato dan Naruko. Sedangkan Menma Pairnya Ruby, Sakura dan Hinata.

Q: Grand560

Mato dan Ruby aja masukin ke pair Naruto...

Apakah Naruto bisa menggunakan kekuatan Yilbegan?

A: Ruby Nggak Masuk Pair Naruto. Kekuatan Yilbegan ?, Bukankah Longinus [Incinerate Anthem] kekuatannya Sama dengan Kekuatan Yilbegan, Kecuali Api Ungu naruto yang Beracun dan Suci.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer

By NightHunter12

...

...

...

Chapter 4 - Chunin Exam Begin

...

Naruto, Mato dan Ruby hanya Berjalan Santai di Hutan Kematian. Sudah 2 Hari sejak Ujian Chunin Tahap Ke-Dua dimulai. Gulungan Mereka adalah 'Heaven' sedangkan Untuk Menyelesaikan Tahap ke-Dua ini harus mencari 2 Gulungan Lainnya lalu Disatukan. Gulungan 'Heaven', 'Underworld' dan 'Earth' adalah 3 Gulungan yang Harus Digabung. Aslinya Hanya ada 2 Gulungan tapi Karena Peserta Ujian yang Lulus Lebih Banyak 4 Kali Lipat dari Yang Diprediksi maka Di haruskan 3 Gulungan. Entah Karena Apa tapi yang Ada Di Ujian Tahap Ke-Dua ini Sangat Banyak. 19 Team Konoha, 12 Team Oto, 6 Team Suna, 14 Team Iwa, 8 Team Kumo, 7 Team Ame, 1 Team Taki dan 6 Team Kiri serta Jika Semua Dijumlah ada 219 Orang Genin yang Mengikuti Ujian Chunin tahun ini. Sedangkan Yang Masuk dalam Ujian Chunin Tahap Ke-Dua ini ada 180 Genin, Bahkan Naruto yakin sendiri kalau Ujian Chunin Tahun ini adalah yang Terbesar sepanjang Masa.

Sudah 2 Hari ini Mereka Menghindari Para Genin yang Ber-Kerja sama sehingga akan sangat Merugikan jika Melawan Team dalam Jumlah Besar. Ujian Chunin tahap ke-Dua ini Diberi Waktu Limit 10 Hari. Naruto Hanya Khawatir pada 1 Hal. Setelah Mengecek Hutan Kematian dengan Sephiroth Graal miliknya, Naruto bisa merasakan 4 Jinchuriki dan Beberapa Cakra yang Setingkat Kage Di Hutan ini. Naruto tersenyum Kecut mengetahui kalau Genin 3 Desa Besar akan Mencarinya, Kalau Suna Naruto tidak mengetahui kalau ada Masalah Konoha dengan Suna. Ya, Naruto harap Desa Kumo-Kiri-Iwa tidak membentuk Aliansi Lagi dan Menghancurkan Konoha seperti Dulu saat Perang Desa Shinobi Ke-2 yang Merupakan Perang Konoha melawan Suna sedangkan Kumo-Kiri-Iwa ber-Aliansi Menghancurkan UzhioKagure. Sangat Ironi mengingat Desa Uzhio adalah Desa Asli Clan Uzumaki dan Merupakan Desa Pertama yang dibuat diikuti Konoha dan Lainnya.

"Naruto-Kun"

Naruto menoleh dan Melihat Mato sedang Menatapnya Khawatir. Sedangkan Ruby sedang Memainkan Scythe Silvel miliknya.

"Hmm, Tenang Saja"

Mata Naruto menajam Merasakan Segerombolan Cakra mendekat Ke-Tim nya dengan Cepat dari Arah Utara. Salah Satu Orang dari Gerombolan Cakra itu memiliki Cakra setingkat Kage.

"Gawat" Gumam Naruto. Naruto Memfokuskan Kekuatannya Lagi. Mata Naruto Melebar mengetahui Kalau dirinya dikepung dari 4 Arah dia merasakan 30 Orang yang Mengepungnya yang Artinya ada 10 Team Genin.

"Mato...Ruby...Bersiaplah" Perintah Naruto. [Absolute Demise] dan [Sephiroth Graal] sudah Disiapkan, Tangan kanannya Memegang Pedang Raja Iblis 'Gram' dan tangan kirinya Pedang Es Abadi 'Dainsleif' (Cawan Gelasnya diletakan Saku).

Wuuush...

Naruto menatap Datar Gerombolan Genin ninja Oto disekelilingnya. Matanya Menatap Seorang Gadis Berambut Merah memakai Kacamata sedang Menggigil Takut, Gadis ini Memiliki Cakra Setingkat Kage.

Naruto tersenyum Tipis disertai Desahan Lega ternyata Hanya Seorang Gadis kecil.

'Uzumaki Eh!?' Batin Naruto melihat Gadis berambut Merah itu.

Prook-Prook-Prook-Prook-Prook...

"Wah Wah, Ini dia ternyata...Seorang Anak Tertua Hokage yang Merupakan Ninja Prodigy yang Telah Masuk kedalam Bingo Book dengan Rank S" Ujar Salah Satu dari Mereka disertai Tepukan Tangan. Banyak dari mereka menyunggingkan Seringai Mengejek. "...Sebenarnya Aku ingin Melihatmu lebih Lama, Tapi Perintah Orochimaru-Sama Harus dilaksanakan... jadi...MATILAH"

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu"

"Futon : Daitoppa"

"Doton : Doryuso"

"Suiton : Suiryuudan"

"Raiton : Kaminari"

"Cih" Naruto mendecih Kesal saat Melihat 5 Jurus berbeda namun ada 3 Masing-Masing.

[Absolute Demise : Sub Species Ice Prince]

Dibelakang Naruto muncul 13 Bintang Es yang Melayang dibelakang Punggung. Hawa dingin Sontak Menyelimuti dirinya. 6 Bintang Es itu Melesat dan Menancap di Sekitar Naruto, Mato dan Ruby.

[Ice Prince Demise : Hexagon Shield]

Seketika Kubah Es Tebal Berbentuk Bintang Segi-Enam melindungi Naruto dan Teamnya didalam Kubah.

Bluuuuaaaarh...

Ledakan Dahsyat terjadi, Tapi Hebatnya Kubah Buatan Naruto Hanya Mengalami Retak-Retak saja dan Bukannya Hancur.

"Hyouton !?" Pekik Salah Satu Genin Kaget melihat Kubah Es itu.

"Fyuh~ Mato...Ambil Ini" Naruto melemparkan Pedang Suci Pemotong 'Hautclere' pada Mato yang Diterima dengan Baik. Seringai Maniak Bertarung muncul diwajahnya. "...Saatnya Menari"

Kraaakkh...

6 Bintang Tadi kembali Ke Punggung Naruto. Naruto melaju Cepat Ke Depan untuk Menyerang Musuh.

"Awas"

[Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold] [Cold]

[Ice Prince Demise : Cold Breezing]

13 Bintang Dibelakang Naruto berubah Menjadi Meriam Es dan Membidik Kearah Depan tepatnya ada 12 Orang.

"BUAT PERTAHANAN"

"Doton : Doryuheki" Dinding Tanah Berlapis 5 Muncul.

"Suiton : Suijiheki" 5 Dinding Air juga muncul.

Naruto menyeringai, 13 meriam Esnya sudah Siap ditembakan.

Breeeezh...

Para Genin Oto itu Terkejut saat Serangan Naruto dengan Mudah Menghancurkan Pertahanan mereka dengan Cara Membekukan dinding Tanah dan Dinding Air mereka hingga Jatuh Berkeping-keping.

Pyaaar...

Wuuush...

Naruto kini Berada ditengah-tengah 12 Orang itu.

"Trace : On"

Disekeliling Naruto muncul Anak Panah dalam Jumlah Besar dan Menargetkan Sekitar. Belum Sempat Ke-12 Genin Oto itu Lari.

[Demon King Sword Gram : Darkness Trap]

Energi Kegelapan tengah Menutup Jalur Mereka untuk Lari. Mereka sekarang Terjebak dan Pasrah akan Kematian. Tapi, Naruto bukanlah Pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Perlahan Puluhan Anak Panah itu Menghilang menjadi Debu diikuti Energi Kegelapan Yang Membentuk Tangan Dan Memukul Tengkuk Para Genin Itu hingga Pingsan. Naruto menghela napas kemudian Perlahan Menjelajahi Tubuh Para Genin itu untuk Mengambil Gulungan mereka.

Croots...

Naruto Mimisan Darah Hebat dengan Wajah Merah. Penyebabnya ? Tentu saja Karena Tidak Sengaja Meremas Dada Seorang Kunoichi Oto yang Ukurannya Cukup Besar. Dalam Hati, Naruto menahan Mati-Matian Salah Satu dari 7 Sifat Buruknya yaitu Lust (Nafsu). Naruto tersenyum Kecil dengan Wajah Masih Memerah melihat 4 Gulungan yang Baru diambilnya 2 'Earth', 1 'Heaven' dan 1 'Underworld'.

Matanya Melirik Mato yang Melawan 9 Genin dan Ruby yang melawan 8 Genin. Naruto melirik (Lagi) pada Gadis Uzumaki Tadi yang Sekarang sudah Meringkuk takut di Atas Pohon. Naruto mendekatinya Inisiatif Berteman sekaligus Mencari Informasi tentang Yang Berkaitan dengan Nama 'Orochimaru' yang Disebutkan Teman Gadis itu.

"Hei!" Seru Naruto. Gadis itu Meliriknya takut dengan Mata Ber-Kaca kaca.

"Hiks Hiks Ampuni Aku Hiks" Mohon Gadis itu menundukan Kepalanya.

"Hmm, Tenang saja...Sesama Uzumaki kita harus Saling Berteman bukan ?" Ujar Naruto. Gadis itu Menatapnya Terkejut.

"Ba-Bagaimana Kau Tahu Ma-Margaku ?" Tanya Gadis itu Terkejut membuat Naruto mendengus.

"Huuh, Dari Rambut Merahmu itu...Namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto...Salam Kenal" Ujar Naruto tersenyum penuh Pesona membuat Gadis itu Memerah.

"Ha-Ha'i...Na-Namaku Uzumaki Karin desu~"

'Khukhukhukhukhu Pesona Raja Iblis dan Naga Surgawi' Batin Naruto penuh dengan Pride (Kebanggan).

...

...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Ruby Menangkis 2 Serangan Kunai dari shinobi didepannya dengan Scythe Silvernya.

"Futon : Kazekiri"

'Shimata!?'

Ruby langsung Meloncat Jauh dan Berkosentrasi Pada Kekuatan Apinya.

"Dragon Roar"

"Katon : Ryuuka"

Blaaaarh...

Tabrakan Api Merah Ruby berbenturan dengan 2 Bola Api milik Lawan. Ruby memejamkan Matanya Lelah, Scythe Silver miliknya Mengkilat.

Wuuush...

Ruby Muncul dibelakang 3 Orang yang Sedang Melakukan Handseal tanpa Menyadari Ruby yang dibelakang Mereka. Menyayatkan Scythe nya Kesamping, Ruby membelah Tubuh Ketiga Orang itu tanpa Ragu.

Craaash...

Organ-Organ Dalam tercecer berai Ditanah Ketika Tubuh Ketiga Orang itu menjadi 2 Bagian. Ke-Lima Orang sisanya Memucat menahan Muntah. Ruby berlari Cepat tanpa Menghiraukan Kakinya yang tidak sengaja Menginjak Jantung Hingga Hancur.

"Hiken no Hitori"

Sebuah Tinju Api merah Menuju Ke-5 Orang yang Mematung itu. Tapi...

Syaaaat...

Kraaakhh...

Naruto muncul didepan 5 Orang itu dan Membelah Tinju Api Ruby dengan Pedang 'Dainsleif' yang Menyebabkan Tinju Api itu Membeku Langsung.

Naruto Menghela Napas Jengkel. 'Kami-Sama Betapa bencinya Kah Kau padaku sehingga Aku harus Se Tim dengan 2 Gadis Ini...Diluarnya Saja Manis, Tapi Didalam Seorang Psycopath'

Naruto melihat Ruby yang Tersenyum Tak Berdosa. Naruto melirik Ke-Belakang tepatnya 5 Orang yang Sudah Pingsan karena Tengkuknya Dipukul Kegelapan Gram. Naruto membalik badan untuk Menyapa Karin.

"Woi" Panggil Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan Dahinya melihat Karin yang Sedang Memandang Kearah Lain dengan Wajah Memucat ingin Pingsan. Naruto mengikuti Arah Pandang Karin.

Deg!

Crooots...

Braaakh...

Naruto terjungkal Sendiri melihat Hal yang Mengejutkan. Lihat Saja, Mato berdiri dengan Wajah Polos dan Darah Disekujur Tubuhnya serta Tak Lupa Juga 9 Mayat disekitarnya yang Badannya Tak terbentuk Rapi, Itulah yang Membuat Karin Memucat.

Tapi, Bukan Hal itu yang Membuat Naruto Terjungkal (Plus) mimisan Hebat. Dimatanya Mato dengan Ekspresi Polos dan Pakaian Sobek-Sobek (Akibat Futon : Kazekiri) yang Membuat Kulit Putih Pucat Halusnya kelihatan apalagi Ditambah Suatu Cairan Berwarna Merah (Darah) menambah Kesan Seksi dan Kawai di Mata Naruto.

'Kami-Sama...Kuatkanlah Hambamu yang Masih SUCI dan POLOS ini untuk Tidak Menyerang Langsung Gadis Polos yang sangat Lugu dan Keimutan Gadis Iblis Berwujud Malaikat ini Kami-Sama' Batin Naruto Nista.

...

SKIP

...

Team 11 sekarang Tengah Berjaga bersama Team 8 dan 10 untuk Menjaga Team 7 Yang Pingsan dan Terluka Parah.

Disisi Lain, Naruto tengah Menggeram marah dengan Hawa Kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya. Bagaimana tidak Marah ? Melihat Orang yang Kau cintai dan 2 Adikmu sekarang Tengah Terluka Parah dan Sampai Seharian Belum Bangun-Bangun. Apalagi Ditubuh Satsuki ada Sebuah Kutukan. Naruto mengetahui siapa yang Melakukan Hal itu Pada Team 7, Yaitu Orochimaru. Salah Satu Dansetsu Sannin dari Konoha sekaligus Murid Kesayangan Sandaime Hokage. Naruto tak Bodoh untuk Mencari dan Menyerang Langsung Orochimaru walaupun Kemungkinan Orochimaru sekarang Terluka Melawan 2 Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Seorang Uchiha Terakhir.

Naruto tahu dimana Levelnya sekarang, Dirinya tidak akan Sanggup Melawan Seseorang yang Mungkin Setara atau Lebih kuat dari Minato. Apalagi itu Diperkuat dengan Cerita dari Hiruzen yang Mengatakan Kalau Orochimaru menggunakan Jutsu Terlarang yang Membuat dirinya Sendiri Abadi. Jadi masih Banyak Kemungkinan Kalau Orochimaru jauh Lebih Kuat dari yang Diketahui dan Kemungkinan Juga Menguasai Beberapa Kinjutsu (Jutsu Terlarang) yang Lain. Bahkan Orochimaru pernah Mencuri Beberapa Gulungan Milik Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage serta Sebuah Pedang Legenda 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi'. Saat ini Naruto merasa Dirinya sendiri masih Belum Cukup untuk Melawan Orochimaru Seorang diri.

"Naruto-Kun"

Naruto menoleh dan Melihat Mato sedang Menatap dirinya Khawatir. Pakaian Mato sekarang sudah diganti Dengan Baju Kunoichi Hitam dan Rok Hitam 10 Cm diatas Lutut yang Didalamnya ada Hotpants.

"Ya"

"Daijobu ?!"

"Hn...Tidak Pa-Pa" Jawab Naruto santai. Mato kemudian Duduk Disebelahnya, Mata Biru Shaphire Mato bertemu Biru Shaphire Naruto.

'Indah !' Batin Ke-Duanya. Naruto tersenyum Tipis sambil Merangkul Badan Mato agar Menyender Dibahunya. Mato menatapnya Bingung dengan Pandangan Polos.

"Tidurlah"

"Hmm"

...

...

...

"Madara-Sama, Saya menemukan Renkarnasi Kreesi" Ujar Zetsu Putih pada Seorang Kakek Tua berambut Putih Jabrik Panjang.

"Hee ? Jadi Penerus Si Psycopath itu Lahir juga ya" Dengus Madara dengan Seringai Mengerikan. "...Lalu...Apa kau tahu kekuatannya ?"

"Ha'i Kekuatannya Hampir Sama dengan Saya (Nama Orang), Kekuatan yang Bernama 'Black Rock Shooter'" Ujar Zetsu Hitam.

"Hmm, Aku Masih ingat saat Aku dan Si Hashi-Dobe bersaing untuk Menyatakan Cinta pada Saya-Chan...Sayangnya, Saya Mati entah Karena Apa Padahal Kekuatannya Cukup Kuat" Dengus Madara mengenang Masa Lalu. "...Kekuatan dari Cakra Aneh Kreesi...Sebuah Kalung yang Menyimpan Kekuatan Hebat...Saya-Chan memiliki Kalung 'Black Gold Saw'...Dan Sekarang Gadis Konoha memiliki Kalung 'Black Rock Shooter'"

"Hmm, Terus apa yang Harus saya lakukan Madara-Sama ?"

"Ikuti Obito terus...Jangan Biarkan Dia Berkhianat"

"Ha'i" Zetsu Menyelam Didalam Tanah.

...

Zetsu keluar dari Tanah dan Masuk kedalam Gua yang Sangat Gelap. Saat Memasuki Gua itu, Energi Yang Sangat Kuat Memancar Didalam. Sampai Paling Ujung Zetsu melihat 3 Gadis yang Menatapnya Dengan Pandangan Membunuh dan Aura Mengerikan yang Bahkan Membuat Zetsu Berkeringat Dingin.

"Ada Apa Zetsu ?" Tanya Seorang Berambut Kuning dengan Nada Dingin.

"'Dia' sudah Kutemukan" Ujar Zetsu.

"Hmm, Kreesi-Sama !?" Tanya Seorang Berambut Hitam.

"Ya"

"Hmm Aku akan melihatnya" Ujar Seorang Berambut Oren.

"'Strength'...Hati-Hati" Ujar Seorang Berambut Kuning.

"...Aku tidak akan Mati semudah itu...'Chariot'" Desis Strength

...

...

...

Sudah 8 Hari terlewat dan Sekarang Diadakan Pertarungan 1 Lawan 1 karena Peserta yang Berhasil Sampai Di Gedung di Tengah Hutan Kematian ada 10 Team. 5 Team Konoha, 1 Team Kumo, 1 Team Ame, 1 Team Oto, 1 Team Taki dan 1 Team Suna. Banyak Genin yang Sangat Penting disini Contohnya...

Naruto, Naruko dan Menma yang Merupakan Anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Mato dan Ruby yang Juga Masuk kedalam Bingo Book dengan Rank-A. Satsuki yang Seorang Uchiha Terakhir. Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro yang Merupakan Anak Yondaime Kazekage. Kirika dan Kuruta yang Merupakan Cucu dari Pemimpin Amekagure, Hanzo. Fuu yang Seorang Anak Angkat pemimpin Takikagure.

Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage menonton dari Ujung Balcon diatas serta Puluhan Jounin dan Beberapa Anbu yang Ada Didekat Hokage. Layar di Atas sudah Mengacak Nama-Nama untuk Menentukan Siapa yang Akan Bertarung.

...

*Uchiha Satsuki Vs Dosu*

...

Semua Genin dan Orang yang Ada Di arena langsung Berpindah Tempat Ke Balcon atas meninggalkan 2 Genin Berbeda Gender. Satsuki dan Dosu saling Bertatapan Tajam. Seorang Jounin berada ditengah Mereka, Yang diketahui Bernama Gekkou Hayate.

"Baiklah *Cough* Pertandingan antara *Cough* Uchiha Satsuki melawan *Cough* Dosu...Hajime" Ujar Hayate Kemudian Melompat Menjauh.

Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap...

Dosu berlari Cepat Kearah Satsuki yang Melakukan Kuda-Kuda Bertahan. Tangan Kanan Dosu terayunkan Memukul Kepala Satsuki, Tapi Satsuki memiringkan Kepalanya. Dosu Menyeringai.

Tiiiiiiiiiiing...

Satsuki Tiba-Tiba memegangi Telinganya dan Kehilangan Keseimbangan. Dosu dengan Kuat Menendang Satsuki.

Duuuagh...

'Ugh, Bertarung Tanpa cakra itu Menyusahkan' Batin Satsuki Kesal karena Dirinya Tidak diperbolehkan Menggunakan Cakra oleh Kakashi karena Tanda Kutukan Orochimaru masih Belum Ditekan dengan Fuinjutsu. '...Ugh Telingaku Berdarah...Aku harus berhati-hati dengan Alat itu'. Satsuki Menatap Waspada Tangan Kanan Dosu yang ada Sebuah Alat Penuh Lubang Kecil.

"Menyerah Saja Uchiha" Ujar Dosu Sombong. "...Kau tidak akan bisa menang Melawanku...Seranganku Tidak hanya Serangan Fisik...Tapi Juga Serangan dalam...Jika Kau mendengar Suara Itu Lagi, Maka Telingamu akan Rusak...Menyerah Saja'

"Menyerah !?..." Ucap Satsuki datar. Satsuki dengan Cepat Berlari Menuju Dosu yang Hanya Memandangnya dengan Pandangan Mengejek. "...Uchiha Tidak Akan pernah Menyerah"

Wuuush...

Iris Dosu membola, Satsuki Menghilang. Matanya Menyusuri sekitar dengan Waspada Sampai...

Duuuagh...

Braaakh...

Satsuki Menendang Kepala Dozu dari Atas dengan Tendangan Kapak hingga Menyebabkan Kepala Dosu yang Membentur Lantai dengan Keras. Satsuki Mengambil Sebuah Kertas Peledak yang Di Lepaskan hingga Jatuh melayang ketanah sebelah Dosu yang Masih Meringis. Satsuki Melompat Menjauh dari Tubuh Dosu. Tangan Kanannya membentuk Handseal.

"Kai"

Cliiing...

Duaarh...

Asap Mengepul di tengah Arena karena Ledakan Kertas Peledak. Dibalcon, Naruko langsung Teriak-Teriak tidak Jelas.

"BAGUS SATSUKI"

Naruto hanya Tersenyum Tipis melihat Satsuki.

"Haaah" Desah Satsuki Lega. Tubuhnya dirilekskan dan Membalikan Tubuh.

Buuugh...

Tiiiiiiiiiiiing...

"KYYAAAAA" Teriak Satsuki Kesakitan. Dosu dengan Keadaam yang Tidak Bagus memukul Perut Satsuki dan Menghidupkan Alat Suara hingga Membuat Telinga Satsuki Memerah Darah karena Penyaluran Getaran Kulit ke Gendang.

"SATSUKI" Teriak Naruko Khawatir.

"Cuiih" Dosu Meludah Darah ke tanah disebelah Satsuki yang Terbaring Lemas dengan Pandangan Kosong. "...Wasit (Maaf Saya tidak tahu apa Namanya)...Umumkan Pemenangnya" Ujar Dosu sambil melangkah Menjauh dengan Langkah Ter-Seok Seok.

Hayate kembali Meloncat kedalam Arena lalu melihat Kondisi Satsuki yang Kelihatan tidak sanggup Lagi. Telinga yang Memerah dengan Darah tak hentinya Keluar dari Lubang Telinga, Perut yang Juga Ikut Berdarah dan Mata Onyx yang Kosong. Hayate berdehem Keras lalu...

"Baiklah *Cough* Uchiha Satsuki tidak bisa melanjutkan Pertarungan...Pemenangnya Do-"

"T-Tu-Tung-Tunggu" Potong Satsuki lemah. Hayate melirik Satsuki serta Dosu yang Menatap Rendah Satsuki. "...A-Ak-Aku...M-Ma-Masih...B-Bi-Bisa"

Dengan Pelan Satsuki kembali Bangkit dan Bersidi Tegak dengan Mata Onyx menajam. Dosu yang Geram langsung Berlari kearah Satsuki dengan Tangan Kanan siap dipukulkan. Mata Dosu bersitatap dengan Mata Onyx Satsuki, Secara Tiba-Tiba Mata Satsuki Berganti Iris Merah dengan 3 Tomoe berputar Pelan.

'Mugen : Narukumi'

Braaakh...

Dosu Berlari Melewati Samping Satsuki yang diam kemudian Terjatuh dengan Napas Terengah-Engah. Matanya Melirik Sedikit Takut pada Satsuki yang Berbalik Menatapnya Tajam dengan Mata Sharingannya. Dirinya Mencoba Bangkit tapi Satsuki muncul didepannya dengan Menendangnya Keras keatas hingga...

Bruuuakh...

...Menabrak Langit-Langit yang Kemudian Terjatuh Kebawah dengan Posisi Kepala dibawah dan Kaki diatas.

Cliiing...

Satsuki muncul dibelakang Dosu dengan Posisi Normal. Kakinya Dipijakan Ketiak Dosu dan Tangannya Menahan Kedua Kaki Dosu.

"Sishi Rendan" Gumam Satsuki. Keduanya Menukik Tajam Kebawah.

Bllaaaaaarh...

Asap Mengepul saat Tanah Hancur karena Serangan itu. Lee yang Melihat itu Menatap tak Percaya, Teknik Omoto Renge yang Seharusnya bisa dilakukan Dirinya sendiri dan Guru Guy bisa Ditiru hampir mirip oleh Satsuki. Sebenarnya, Satsuki meniru Omoto Renge lewat Pertarungan Guy melawan Naruto 1 Bulan yang Lalu.

Satsuki Berjalan Pelan dengan Langkah Ter-Seok seok menjauhi Tubuh Dosu yang bisa dibilang Tidak Utuh lagi. Kepala yang Sudah hancur dan Kedua Tangan yang Sudah putus. Hayate melihat itu hanya Menghela Napas.

"Haaaah, Pemenangnya...Uchiha SATSUKI" Teriak Hayate memproklamirkan Pemenang. Satsuki terus berjalan Pelan sampai mata Satsuki menutup dan Tubuhnya Jatuh kebelakang.

Bruuugh...

Mata Satsuki membuka untuk Melihat Siapa yang Menggendongnya dengan Gaya Bridal Style. Rambut Merah dan Mata Biru Shaphire yang Indah seperti Langit Cerah bertatapan langsung Dengan Iris Onyx segelap Langit Malam.

"Selamat Satsuki-Chan" Ujar Naruto tersenyum Hangat. Satsuki tersenyum tipis dengan Mata yang Mulai Menutup.

"Arigatou~"

Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap...

5 Ninja Medis memasuki Arena sambil Membawa Tandu. Naruto membaringkan Satsuki ke Tandu lalu Meloncat Ke Balcony melihat Satsuki dibawa Ke Dalam. Matanya Melirik Layar Besar yang Kembali Mengacak Nama dan Berhenti di Nama 'Zaku Vs Aburame Shino'. Matanya Melirik Bosan kemudian Berdiri menyender Dinding dan Matanya Menutup...Tidur. Orang yang Melihatnya Hanya Bisa Sweatdrop.

"Aneh...Tidur sambil Berdiri" Gumam Ino.

...

...

...

DUUUAGH...

"ITTAI" Pekik Naruto merasakan Sakit yang Teramat Sakit dibagian Kepala. Matanya Menatap Nyalang pada Pelaku Pemukulan yang Akhirnya Malas Dibalas Tatapan Membunuh.

Glekk...

Naruto menelan Ludah Kecut betapa Menakutkannya Seseorang yang Membangunkannya ini.

"K-Kaa-San"

"APA T'TEBANE...SEKARANG WAKTUMU BERTANDING" Teriak Kushina. Dengan Wajah Pucat Naruto mengangguk Cepat. Naruto melangkah Mendekati Pagar Pengaman Balcon, Tapi...

"Cepat T'tebane" Ucap Kushina tak sabaran sambil Mendorong Tubuh Naruto hingga Jatuh Tak Elitnya Ke Arena.

Braakh...

Minato hanya Spechless melihat Interaksi Keduanya.

"Ugh" Naruto perlahan Bangun lalu Menatap siapa yang Akan jadi Lawannya. Seorang Gadis seumuran dirinya, Bermata Hijau, Rambut Hitam sepunggung dan Kulit Putih. Gadis itu Membawa 2 Buah Pedang, Satunya Hitam dan Satunya berwarna Biru Muda.

"Lawanku Anak dari Yondaime ne~" Ucap Gadis itu Tersenyum tipis. Naruto tersenyum tipis balik.

"Hmm, Lawanku Cucu dari Si 'Hanzo no Salamander' ne~" Ucap Balik Naruto. Matanya Menatap Penasaran pada Kedua Pedang Gadis itu a.k.a Hitori Kirika (penampilannya kayak Female Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto).

"Ha'i...Kedua Pedangku ini Pedang Legenda dari Negeri Iblis...Elucidator dan Dark Repulser" Ujar Kirika Santai membuat Beberapa Orang yang Mengetahuinya Terkejut termasuk Naruto.

'Elucidator dan Dark Repulser...Dua Pedang Yin dan Yang yang Merupakan Pedang yang Dibuat tak Sengaja dari Kekuatan Naga Iblis Mouryuu...Elucidator, Pedang Ber-Aura Kegelapan sangat Pekat...Dark Repulser, Pedang Suci Kuat Yang Dapat Membunuh Mouryuu atau Naga lain...Ini Menarik' Batin Naruto menyeringai.

Cliiing...

Muncul 2 Lingkaran Sihir kecil dimasing-masing telapak tangan Naruto membuat Perhatian tertuju padanya. Dari 2 Lingkaran Sihir itu keluar Pedang 'Gram' ditangan Kiri dan Pedang 'Excalibur' ditangan Kanan. Pedang Iblis Terkuat dan Pedang Suci terkuat langsung Dikeluarkannya. Semua Orang Menatap Kagum apa yang Dilakukan Naruto, Maklum tidak tahu Sihir. Kalau Di DxD Universe pasti Orang Disana Juga Kagum pada 'Cakra'.

"Pedang ?...Kau ingin Melawanku dengan Pedang Juga ?" Pertanyaan atau Juga Pernyataan Dikatakan Kirika. "...Gekkou-San"

"Hmm...Pertandingan Antara *Cough* Hitori Kirika...Melawan *Cough* Namikaze Naruto...Hajime" Ujar Hayate kelihatan Semangat. Itu Karena Pertandingan Kali ini adalah Pertandingan dua Pemegang Pedang, Yang Merupakan Spesialisnya Juga

Wuuush...

Naruto dan Kirika saling Berlari Cepat berhadapan. Pedang Gram dan Elucidator terayunkan.

Traaaank...

Wuuush...

Benturan Antara Elucidator dengan Gram menimbulkan Ledakan Angin luar biasa. Enegi Gelap mulai Keluar dari Kedua Pedang itu Karena Kedua Pedang Tersebut Merasa Tertantang, 2 Pedang Kegelapan itu saling Merespon dengan Percikan Kegelapan yang Saling Menyambung diantara Keduanya.

"Pedangmu Hebat Naruto-San" Puji Kirika berjalan Mundur.

"Hmm"

Kirika Tersenyum Tipis kemudian Menancapkan Kedua Pedangnya Ketanah lalu Merangkai Handseal.

"Katon : Gouryuuka"

Naruto menatap Datar Kepala Naga Api itu. Excaliburnya masuk dalam Mode 'Destruction', 'Rapidly', 'Nightmare' dan 'Ruler' (Naruto sudah Bisa menyatukan 4 Mode di Excalibur). Excalibur disayatnya Ke Kepala Naga Api itu hingga Terbelah bahkan...

Duuuaarh...

Dinding Dibelakang Juga ikut Hancur Terbelah, Kirika menatap tak Percaya. Kedua matanya Menajam dengan Mengambil Kedua Pedangnya.

"Dark Repulser : Supiahoriraito" Ujar Kirika menyayat Udara dengan Pedang Dark Repulsernya. Seketika Muncul Puluhan Light Spear yang Menyerang Naruto. Naruto mendecih sebentar Kemudian Mengangkat tangan kanannya Keatas.

"Light Spear" Ujar Naruto. Puluhan Light Spear melesat dan Membentur Light Spear Kirika. '...Kalian Yakin di Dunia ini Tidak ada Sihir'

Traaaank...

Traaaank...

Traaaank...

Traaaank...

Traaaank...

[Hmm, Kami Yakin...Lagi Pula Pedang itu merupakan Bagian dari Mouryuu...Naga Sekelas Dewa diatas Kami dan Setingkat Dibawah Ophis...Mouryuu menghilang Secara Tiba-Tiba saat Pertarungannya dengan Bahamut] Ujar Ddraig.

"Hn...Saa~" Gumam Naruto. Matanya Melirik lantai dimana Light Spear Sudah Menghilang.

"Waah Kau bisa meniru Seranganku" Kagum Kirika.

Naruto menajamkan Matanya, Pedang Excalibur berkelip-kelip dan Kemudian... Menghilang bersama Naruto. Kirika langsung Bersiaga Dengan Kedua Pedangnya.

"Teknik itu !?" Gumam Hiruzen tersenyum melihat Naruto perlahan Menghilang.

Kirika memejamkan Matanya, Mencoba merasakan Hawa Naruto atau Tapak Kaki Naruto (Kalau Naruto tidak terbang).

Naruto tersenyum Tipis melihat Kewaspadaan Kirika. Pedang Gramnya Sudah Siap untuk Menebarkan Kegelapan. Walau Tubuhnya Transparan, Tapi Teknik Kegelapannya Dapat dilihat dan Itu sangat Membahayakan.

[Demon King Sword Gram : Dark Emperor Destruction]

[Excalibur : Holy Destruction]

Wuuuuusssh...

Naruto muncul dibelakang Kirika dengan Kedua Pedang yang Disayatkan kePunggung Kirika. Kirika hanya Menyeringai.

"Katon : Hikamikaze" Gumam Kirika menyelesaikan Handseal. Mata Naruto terbelalak saat kedua Pedangnya hanya Berjarak 10 Cm dari Punggung Kirika. Tubuh Kirika diselimuti Api, Ah lebih Tepatnya Dikelilingi Api. Seketika Api itu Meluas hingga Mementalkan Naruto Menabrak dinding dengan Keras.

Blllaaaaaarh...

Braaaakh...

"Ugh Shit" Umpat Naruto merasakan Kepalanya Berdarah hingga Mengalir Ke Matanya. Matanya Menatap Tajam Tornado Api besar yang Melindungi Kirika. "...Prodigy Ame"

Banyak Orang Menatap Kagum Tornado Api ditengah Arena.

"Hebat" Takjub Ruby dengan Mata Berbinar-binar. Jelas saja, Dirinya hanya bisa menguasai Beberapa Teknik Api yang Kira-Kira Ber-Rank B. Kalau ini Jelas saja Rank-A dan Merupakan Ciptaan dari Hanzo no Salamander.

"Tentu Saja...Hitori Kirika, Cucu dari Hanzo si Salamander di Amekagure, Dikatakan Sebagai Prodigy Ninjutsu Elemen Api dan Kenjutsu seperti Adik laki-lakinya, Kuruta...Kekuatannya dikatakan Setingkat Kunoichi Mid-Jounin" Ujar Asuma Serius menatap Tornado Api tersebut. "...Tapi... Masih belum diketahui apa Kirika Memiliki Kontrak Kuchiyose 'Salamander' dan Jutsu 'Hisanshoo'...Jika memang Benar Kirika memilikinya, maka sudah pasti Mereka akan dipindah keArena Khusus"

"Asuma-Sensei, Hisanshoo itu Apa ?" Tanya Chouji.

"Lihat Saja Nanti...Yang Pasti Jutsu itulah alasan Kenapa Hanzo dijuluki Salamander." Jawab Asuma menatap kearah Arena.

...

Kirika masih Diam Bersila ditengah-Tengah Tornado Api. Dirinya sedang Berkosentrasi untuk mengumpulkan Cakra karena Terkuras banyak dengan Jurus Semi-Defense miliknya ini.

Naruto hanya menghela Napas Lelah. 'Ini sangat Sulit...Kalau begitu harus menggunakan Longinus, Pertama-tama...'

[Divine Dividing : Balance Breaker Scale Mail]

Cahaya Putih Menyilaukan Berasal dari Naruto mengalihkan Perhatian. Saat Cahaya Menghilang, Naruto kini dalam Mode [Balance Breaker] Divine Dividing dengan Sayap Biru Logam yang Mengembang Lebar dengan Cahaya Berkelap-kelip, Tangan Kanan Naruto terangkat Kedepan tepatnya Menunjuk Ke Arah Tornado Api.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Tornado Api itu Mengecil hingga Berukuran Sepinggang. Mata Kirika Menatap tak Percaya Tornadonya Menyusut.

'Sekarang' Batin Naruto melayang Cepat ke Kirika yang Masih dalam Keterkejutan. Kirika yang Sadar langsung Mengambil Kedua Pedangnya dan Menahan Pukulan Naruto dengan Kedua Pedangnya yang Disilang.

Traaaaaank...

Wuuush...

Naruto melompat Ke Belakang dengan Cepat ketika Kirika kembali Merangkai Handseal. "...Katon : Surabashi"

7 Shuriken Api yang Sebesar Orang langsung Melesat menuju Naruto dengan Formasi Berjejer.

'Sial...Dia tahu Kelemahan [Divide] milikku' Batin Naruto kesal. [Divide] yang merupakan Kemampuan Membagi Energi dan Serangan Lawan Apapun. Tapi Salah Satu Kelemahan [Divide] adalah Serangan Beruntun Yang Berukuran Besar. [Divide] tidak dapat Membagi Serangan Lawan Dalam Jumlah Banyak Sekaligus. [Half Dimension] juga Begitu, Kemampuan Mendistorsi Ruang dan Waktu hingga Membuat Benda yang Disentuh Ukurannya Menjadi Setengah dari yang Asli.

Jleeebh...

Naruto menancapkan Pedang Raja Iblis Gram ketanah.

[Demon King Sword Gram : Darkness Shield]

Seketika muncul Perisai Kegelapan Bulat Besar melindungi Naruto didepannya. 7 Shuriken Api Raksasa itu Mulai Menabrak Pertahanan Naruto.

DUUUUAAARH...

Asap Mengepul Tinggi. Kirika menatap Datar kepulan Asap itu, Kedua Pedang Legendarisnya masih Dipegang Erat. Kirika mengerti, Kalau lawannya Kali ini Bukanlah Lawan yang biasa dia temui. Genin yang Baru 2 Minggu Saja Lulus dari Academy Ninja langsung Masuk kedalam Bingo Book dengan Rank S dan Di Cari 3 Negara Besar. Belum lagi Bertarung Seimbang dengan 2 Jounin Elit Konoha ber Rank S. Hatake Kakashi yang lebih dikenal dengan Nama 'Kakashi no Sharingan' dan Merupakan Mantan Ketua Anbu Elit dibawah Perintah Hokage Langsung sebelum Digantikan Uchiha Itachi karena Kakashi Memundurkan diri akibat Diperintah Hokage menjadi Jounin Pembimbing.

Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap...

Naruto berlari Cepat dan Memukul Perut Kirika yang terkejut.

Buuugh...

Kirika terseret mundur saat Perutnya dihantam Keras oleh Naruto hingga Membuatnya Batuk Darah.

"*Cough*" Batuk Kirika. Naruto menatapnya datar.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

"Ughh Aargh" Ringis Kirika merasakan Setengah Cakranya Berkurang Drastis. "...Ka-Kau"

Minato merasakan hal yang Besar akan terjadi segera Menatap Anbunya. "...Siapkan Arena Khusus Segera"

"Ha'i Yondaime-Sama"

Poofth...

Seketika 4 Anbu Elit Hokage Shunsin ke 4 Sudut Arena dan Merangkai Handseal panjang yang Sama.

"Doton : Dojoo Setsudan" Ujar Ke-Empat Anbu Elit Tersebut.

Graaakhhh...

Seketika Arena Terbelah dan Masuk Ke Bawah, Sampai 50 Meter Di bawah Arena Tadi Naruto dan Kirika sekarang Sudah Sampai di Sebuah Tanah Lapang yang Luasnya Sekitar 2 Kali Lapangan Sepak bola dengan Atap-Atap setinggi 30 Meter dengan Cahaya Api Unggun Terang yang Menerangi.

Naruto melirik Pinggiran Arena dan Melihat Peserta dan Penonton yang Di Balcony ada di Pinggiran Arena serta Dilindungi Kekkai.

"Bagus...Arena Berpindah ketempat Luas." Gumam Kirika tersenyum Lega. Matanya Menatap Tajam Naruto yang Hanya diam. "...Sekarang kita Tentukan siapa yang lebih hebat antara...KONOHA DAN AME"

"Elucidator : Yami Bunkatsu" Ujar Kirika mengangkat pedang Elucidatornya Keatas. Seketika Elemen Kegelapan menyebar ke Arena dan Membentuk Ratusan Klon Kirika. Naruto menatap waspada Klon disekitarnya.

'Seperti Kage Bunshin !?...Aaah Tidak, Ini Lebih Kuat'

"Satu Lagi" Gumam Kirika. Jempol ditangan Kanannya digigit hingga berdarah lalu Mengolesnya ke Pergelangan Telapak Tangan Kiri, Setelah itu Melakukan Handseal Panjang dan Menapakan Kedua Tangannya Ketanah. "...Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

POOOOOFFFTTHHHH...

Asap Besar Menutupi Arena, Naruto langsung Melayang Terbang Ke Atas untuk Menghindari Asap-Asap itu. Iris Biru Shaphire Naruto membola melihat 3 Salamander dengan Tinggi 6 Meter dan Panjang 14 Meter.

"Bagus...Dikepung Ratusan Klon dan Dihadapkan dengan 3 Mahkluk Raksasa"

[NARUTO, CEPAT KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI...BIARKAN AKU BERTARUNG DENGAN 3 KADAL ITU] Teriak Yilbegan penuh Semangat tidak menyadari kalau dirinya juga Seperti Kadal. Salamander itu Kayak pencampuran Genetika Katak-Kadal.

"URUSAI, JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK TIDAK JELAS CICAK UNGU. KAU MENGEJUTKANKU TAHU" Teriak Naruto Penuh Kekesalan tidak menyadari Kalau dirinya Berteriak lewat Mulut dan Tidak Lewat Batin. Para Penonton Spechless melihat Naruto Teriak-Teriak Tidak Jelas. Kirika hanya Menatap Ragu pada Naruto. Ini Anak Gila apa ya ?. Lagipula memangnya ada Cicak berwarna Ungu, Kalau Tokek ada. Sedangkan Didalam, Yilbegan yang Mendengar Teriakan Naruto langsung Tertohok, Ddraig dan Albion Tertawa OOC Keras. Mata Naruto kembali Menajam.

Pyaaar...

Balance Breaker miliknya pecah meninggalkan Naruto yang Masih menatap Tajam Ke Tiga Salamander.

[Lucifer True Form]

BLAAAAAARH...

Ledakan Energi Gelap menyelimuti Tubuh Naruto. Kirika menatap Bingung pada Elucidator yang Merespon Naruto dengan Cara Menebar Energi Gelap hingga Elucidator terbang Cepat Ke Naruto meninggalkan Kirika yang Menatapnya Terkejut. Keterkejutannya Bertambah ketika Dari Punggung Naruto keluar Sayap. Bukan Sayap Logam biru yang biasa Dikeluarkan, Tapi 4 Pasang Sayap Hitam Sekelam Malam (Jounin Elit) dan memancarkan Aura Misterius. Rambut Merah Naruto perlahan Menghitam diikuti Mata Biru Shaphire Naruto yang Menjadi Ruby. Pedang Gram ditangan Kanannya dan Pedang Elucidator ditangan Kirinya. Tapi, Walaupun Elucidator kini berada ditangan Naruto. Ratusan Klon itu masih belum Menghilang ataupun Berbalik Menyerang Kirika. Mata Rubynya Menajam merasakan Pergerakan Ratusan Klon Kirika menyerang dirinya. Matanya Kembali Tertutup untuk Berkosentrasi guna Menciptakan Serangan yang Simple tapi Dapat Membunuh Semua Klon Kirika. Mantra Sihir Lucifer siap Digunakan. Suara Berat Khas Pria terdengar diirini Dengungan. Serta Bahasa yang Mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali.

[I am the bone of my sword]

[Steel is my body and Fire is my blood]

[I have created over a thousand blade]

[Unknown to death]

[Nor known to life]

[Have withstood pain to create many weapon]

[Yet, Those hands will never hold anything]

[So as I pray]

Jeda Singkat Terlebih Dahulu itu Membuat Semua Orang yang Melihat Deg-Deg an.

[Unlimited Blade Works!]

WUUUUUUUSSSSHH...

Bingung, Terkejut, Tercengang dan Lain-Lain Ekspresi ditampilkan Oleh Semua Orang di Sini. Di sepanjang Mata memandang hanya ada Ribuan Pedang dalam Lingkup Arena ini.

[Realistas Marmer !?...Darimana Kau bisa mempelajarinya ?...Apalagi sampai Ditingkat ini] Tanya Ddraig serius.

'Entahlah...Aku hanya Meniru seseorang yang Dulu melakukan Hal ini dan Menyerangku Tiada Ampun dengan Ribuan Pedangnya hingga Aku Koma selama 3 Bulan' Dengus Naruto mengingat Latihan Lucifer dulu yang Sangat Gila.

"Na-Ru-To" Desis Kirika sambil Merangkai Handseal. "...Katon : Hisanshoo"

Wuuuush...

Tiba-Tiba 3 Salamander yang Mempunyai Nama (Dari Kiri) Suju, Tijo dan Kuwu itu Diselimuti Api Panas yang Mengkilat-kilat. Naruto menambah Panas Pertarungan dengan Memakai Mode Terkuat miliknya.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boosted Gear : Balance Breaker Scale Mail]

[Divine Dividing : Balance Breaker Scale Mail]

[Evolution : Boosted Divine Scale Mail]

Cliiing...

Tubuh Naruto ditutupi Armor Merah-Putih (Dibagian Kedua Tangan dan Kedua Kaki berwarna Merah dengan Berlian Hijau sedangkan Bagian Tubuh dan Kepala berwarna Putih dengan Sayap Diving Dividing dan Sepasang Sayap Ddraig dibawahnya).

Naruto dengan Cepat Terbang ke Arah 3 Salamander yang Diselimuti Api. Kedua Pedang Kegelapannya menambah Ketegangan Pertarungan. Diikuti Ribuan Pedang yang Melesat Menyerang Para Ratusan Klon Kirika dan Ke-Tiga Salamander.

Jleebs...

Jleebs...

Jleebs...

Jleebs...

Jleebs...

Tak Kurang dari 1 Menit Ratusan Klon Kirika sudah Tumbang.

Serta Ribuan Pedang yang tergeletak Lemah disepanjang Arena. Sedangkan Pedang-Pedang yang Menyerang Ke-Tiga Salamander lebih dulu Leleh sebelum melukai Ke-Tiga Salamander itu. Naruto menyilangkan Kedua Pedang Kegelapan itu dan Menebas Udara kearah Tiga Salamander itu.

"Death Blow" Gumam Naruto.

Blllaaaaaarh...

POOOFTH...

1 Salamander ditengah Hancur terkena Tebasan Kegelapan X itu hingga Mengukir Tanah seperti Huruf 'X'. Mata Kirika Menajam lalu merangkai Handseal Panjang.

"Suju...Kuwu...Lakukan Teknik Gabungan Mittshu no Otoshiana Jigoku" Perintah Kirika. Kirika kemudian Mengembungkan Pipinya diikuti 2 Salamander Sisa yang Mengembungkan Pipinya juga.

"Suiton : Mizukabe" Gumam Kedua Salamander menyemburkan Minyak Puluhan Liter dari Mulut mereka Masing-Masing keatas dan Mengenai Naruto yang Lengah dan Akhirnya tersurut kebawah.

Danau Minyak Tercipta di Kawah Bekas serangan Naruto. Naruto terapung Ditengah-tengah Danau Kecil itu.

"Sial...I-Ini Sangat Ga-" Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Suara Kirika yang Membuatnya Menelan ludah.

"Katon : Karyuudan" Ujar Kirika membuat Seekor Naga Api terbang dan Melahap Naruto ditengah Danau Minyak berukuran Kecil itu.

BLAAAAAARH...

Danau Minyak itu meledak Hebat Seperti Letusan Gunung Ber-Api terbesar. Mata Kirika menatap Sendu Letusan itu.

"Padahal aku sudah mulai menyukaimu, Naruto-San...Ya, Yang terjadi biarlah Terjadi" Gumam Kirika. Matanya Menjadi Tajam ketika melihat Suatu Objek yang Menembus Letusan dan Terbang Cepat Ke Arahnya dan 2 Salamander.

...

FLASHBACK

...

BLAAAAAARH...

"AAARGGGGGHHH" Teriak Naruto penuh Kesakitan dan kepanasan. Matanya menutup Pasrah akan Kematian yang Segera Menjemputnya.

[JANGAN LUPAKAN JANJIMU PADA LUCIFER BOCAH] Teriak Albion.

Naruto membuka Matanya Sedikit. "...Tou-Sama"

[JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERPIKIR UNTUK MENYERAH BOCAH...] Teriak Ddraig.

[...KAMI SELALU BERSAMAMU...SELALU DAN SELAMANYA] Lanjut Albion.

"Terima Kasih...Albion...Ddraig...Otou-Sama...Aku tidak akan pernah lagi Menyerah mulai Saat ini" Ucap Naruto penuh Tekad.

[Aku adalah Sekiryuutei yang membawa Kepercayaan dari Sang Raja Iblis]

*Yang Kami percayakan padanya sang Kaisar Naga Merah Surgawi Terkuat*

Naruto Tersentak, Sepertinya para Sekiryuutei masa Lalu mendukung dirinya dan Menemaninya. Naruto Tersenyum Senang.

[Kaisar Naga Langit Sejati yang Telah Berjanji pada Sang Raja Iblis]

*Memang Seperti itu, Memang Seperti Itulah yang Terjadi*

[Membawa Harapan Raja Iblis yang 'Tak Terbatas' dan 'Impian' yang Tak akan bisa dihancurkan bahkan Oleh 'Malapetaka']

*Seseorang yang Raja Iblis Percayakan Harapannya*

[Aku akan Menetapi Janji Sebagai Sekiryuutei]

*Selalu Harapan, Selalu Janji*

*Kalian yang Memilih kami tidak peduli akan Kehancuran atau Kedamaian*

Armor Merah Naruto mulai berubah...bentuknya menjadi lebih tajam, dan menumbuhkan sayap raksasa. Dari kedua tangan dan kakinya, benda seperti cakar bermunculan. Di helmnya, banyak benda seperti tanduk bermunculan. Seperti [Juggernaut Drive] Saat Melawan Kakashi, Tapi dibagian Armor Dadanya juga Muncul Ukiran Naga Merah yang Mulutnya Menutup (Seperti Balance Breaker Regulus Nemea yang dadanya ada Ukiran Kepala Singa).

" " " " " " " " Dan Aku akan memasukanmu ke dalam Daftar Orang yang Kami Percayai dan Bersama-sama kita Melewati Jalan Dominasi Hitam-Putih " " " " " " " "

[Enternal Juggernaut Drive]

Wuuuush...

Naruto melesat Cepat ke Kirika yang Menatapnya Tajam.

[Bocah Waktu kita dalam Mode ini hanya 5 Detik] Beritahu Ddraig.

-5...

"Hn... Itu Cukup" Naruto melesat lebih Cepat.

-4...

[Crezy Dragon Shot]

2 Meriam Laser Merah dari Tangan Naruto menembus Tubuh Suju (Salamander) yang diselimuti Api. Cukup untuk Membuatnya terluka.

-3...

Cliing...

Naruto muncul Di samping Suju yang Meringis sakit. Dengan Mulut Naga didadanya yang Perlahan ikut Membuka.

-2...

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-1...

[Final Longinus Smasher]

Laser Hijau Besar menembus tubuh Suju dan dan Kuwu yang Dibelakang Suju hingga Kedua Salamander ini Menghilang dengan Kepulan Asap. Laser Hjjau yang Lebih kuat dari Saat di Namikagure. Kirika sudah Melompat Menjauh dan Siap merangkai Handseal...

-0...

Pyaaaar...

Rangkaian Handseal Kirika Berhenti saat Merasakan Hawa dingin dilehernya. Kirika melirik Kebelakang tepatnya Ke Naruto yang sedang Mengalungkan Elucidator kelehernya.

"Hmm...Aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi...Aku akan Kalah Bukan ?" Tanya Kirika tersenyum.

"Hn"

"Aku...Menyerah" Ujar Kirika. Hayate yang baru saja Shunsin mendekat.

"Baiklah...HITORI KIRIKA MENYERAH...PEMENANGNYA NAMIKAZE NARUTO" Teriak Hayate dibalas Banyak Tepukan.

Prook...

Prook...

Prook...

Naruto tersenyum Tipis kemudian Melepaskan Kalungannya dan Memberi Elucidator pada Kirika.

"Ini Pedangmu" Beri Naruto. Rambut Hitam dan Matanya mulai kembali seperti Semula yaitu Rambut Merah Jabrik dan Mata Biru Shaphire.

"Arigatou~ Naruto...-Kun" Ujar Kirika sambil Merona. Jujur Hatinya sudah Kepincut di Ujian Chunin tahap Pertama. Cinta Pandangan Pertama mungkin. Pikirannya langsung Aneh.

'...Emm Memberi Ciuman pertamaku mungkin tidak buruk' Pikir Kirika Nista. Kirika mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wajah Naruto yang Memejamkan Matanya. '...Bagus...Dia menerimanya'

Hayate yang Didekat mereka hanya Memutarkan Bola Mata Malas. 'Dasar Anak-Anak, Ciuman ditempat Umum'. Batin Hayate, Tidak nyadar Sering Nyerobot Ciuman Kekasihnya saat Ditempat Umum.

Saat Bibirnya Tinggal 3 Centi dari Bibir Naruto, Kirika memejamkan Matanya dan Mulai Mempertemukan Bibirnya dengan Bibir Naruto.

Bruuukh...

Dahi Kirika mengernyit saat Tidak merasakan Sentuhan Di Bibirnya. Matanya Membuka dan Melihat tidak ada Naruto didepannya, Matanya Melirik Kebawah dan Melihat Naruto Berbaring ditanah dengan Lelap.

'Pingsan!?' Batin Kirika Kaget. Kemudian Bibirnya Tersenyum Senang. '...Pasti dia Pingsan karena tidak kuat akan Ciumanku' Pikir Kirika Narsis.

Sedangkan Hayate yang Melihat Semua Kejadian itu hanya Menutup Mulutnya rapat, Menahan Tawa.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

...

Ulasan Review:

...

Q: Silent Reader-san

Yare, gw gak tahu harus bilang apa. Author-san, kau seperti mengurangi semua kemampuan dari Longinus dan Entahlah disini terlihat para biju terlihat begitu Superio, kyuubi dengan Chakra tanpa batas jika tidak dibagi yin dan yang, Hachibi dengan bentuk aslinya. Hah ditambah Kekuatan mereka digabung dengan 9 biju dari Universal DxD, makin superio aja tuh biju, hah, gw tahu maksud Author-san menyeimbangkan antara dunia naruto dan DxD. Gw harap fic ini tak terlalu mengecewakan karena kekuatan semua senjata pembunuh tuhan dikurangin dan kekuatan Universal naruto ditambah. Dan ane mau lihat disaat naruto melawan kaguya yang notabennya gak akan bisa menang melawan Ultimate balance breaker milik True spear karena salah satu 7 harta surga berbentuk bola yang kalau gak salah ada yang bisa mementalkan semua serangan sekuat apapun asalkan dia berjenis kelaim perempuan, owh ya bukannya balance breaker true spear namanya Night Polar chakura apa tuh gw lupa, kenapa jadi beda ya?, atau gw yang salah?, hadeh. Pokoknya lanjut, dan wordmu lumayan panjang meskipun tak segreget Author Dedek-san.

#salam_damai...

A: Kekuatan Bijuu disini bisa dibilang Pencampuran sama Bijuu yang Asli didunia Nyata (Tapi Legenda) serta Sedikit Karangan. Menghilangkan Kekuatan Kaguya ?, Sepertinya tidak bisa. Sebab Kaguya bukanlah Wanita Manusia Tulen, Cerita Tentang Ootsutsuki akan Di Ceritakan di Arc Shippuden. Ultimate Balance Breaker Night Polar Chakura ?, Memang Benar itu Balance Breakernya. Tapi, Naruto masih belum bisa menguasai itu, Kemungkinan bisanya di Arc Shippuden (Masih Beberapa/Belasan Chapter Lagi Mungkin).

Q: apaan nih

keren thor,,apa naru memaafkan keluarga nya begitu saja.

A: Ya Naru memaafkan Keluarganya begitu saja. Karena Naruto hanya diabaikan dan Tidak dianggap Sebagai Aib. Naruto masih mensyukuri mempunyai Orang tua dan Saudra

Q: Aoi423

ne thor sebener nya ada temen temen ane yg ngeliat fict ini bilang gini "itu si naruto mau jadi petarung apa jualan senjata , udah naruto nya gak diketahui jenis manusia apa" , ne , ga tau kenapa pas tuh orang ngomong kek gitu ane jadi ngerasa pengen nyekek orang , padahal menurut gw pribadi. nih fict bagus bagus aja kok , mungkin mereka gak tau rasa nya di rendahin kek nya , rasa nya ngebuat fict tapi ujung ujung nya review cacian . maap thor jadi curhat.

A: Arigatou~ Atas Dukungan Anda.

Q: Name NoPenName

senpai kalo misal kyuubi setara great red berarti TriHexa juga sama dong..

terus juubi setara siapa di DXD,,, dan kaguya setara siapa ?

Sekian.

A: Juubi Form 1 Setara Trihexa. Kyuubi (Yin) dan Hachibi (Half Power) aja Sudah bisa Menahan Juubi Form 1 walau Mendapat Luka Serius (Canon).

Q: Guest

Huhh, gak tega saya liat hinata pasangan sama menma dan bukan naruto, rubby juga

A: Hahahahaha Tenang aja Broo. Menma disini Penampilan dan Sifatnya Seperti Naruto di Canon (walau ada Tambahan Sedikit sih).

Q: Rheinhart

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] palelu. Yang ada mah [Divide], dan lagi, itu si narto petarung apa kolektor senjata? Banyak amat.

A: Hehehehehehe Salah Nulis Broo. Kolektor Senjata ?, Mungkin Itu Kerja Sampingannya selain Jadi Shinobi.

Q: Shini Rushifa

Setelah baca fic ini Ana ngerasa pengen kritik

yg ini terus bikin yg baru dengan alur yg beda

yg dapet pedang pembasmi iblis dari yg iblis ITU sendiri ? Sehat mz~ ?

terlalu over godlike 5 pedang suci13 Longinus2 heavenly dragon ? Mabok ya mz~ ?

Udah mungkin ITU dlo

Bye.

A: Ooh Obat saya Habis mas. Godlike ?, Saya rasa iya. Pedang Pedang Naruto ada yang Nandingi loh di Naruto Universe. Contoh, Gram dengan Elucidator, Dark Repulser dengan Ascalon, Hautclere dengan Kusanagi, Dainsleif dengan Yukianesa, dan Lain-Lain. Satu Informasi lagi, Pedang Hautclere sudah Diberikan Naruto ke Mato karena Naruto merasa Mato dengan Pedang itu Cocok.

Q: m.

bener authot tentang kekuatan di dunia naruto yang gak bisa dianggap remeh. kaguya aja bisa ngehancurin satu bumi lalu membuat dimensi masak dianggap remeh.

A: Betul Betul Betul.

Q: Kasuga Arami

Saya sependapat dengan Silent Reader-san.

.

Keterangan bijuunya kamu ngarang ya? Saya memang gak terlalu pandai dalam mitologi jepang, tapi saya cukup yakin gak ada keterangan yang benar mengenai bijuu yang anda utarakan.

.

Sebagai contoh, Nekomata ... Dia itu di katakan sebagai kucing yang di aniaya oleh pemiliknya. Saat ekor kedua muncul, dia dapat dengan mudah membalas dendam pada majikannya. Mangkanya, orang zaman dulu ada yang motong ekor kucingnya agar ekor ke-2 gak tumbuh.

.

Dan tolong, jangan mencampurkan mitologi yunani dengan cerita dari God of War. Pedang Athena? Itu cuman senjata fiksi mas, bukan asli dan khayalan orang aja mas. Pernah baca ttg mitologi yunani? Athena sering di gambarkan pakai senjata apa? Perisai Aegis, bukan pedang.

.

Kusanagi no tsurugi, itu pedang legendaris punya susano'o (manusia) kalau tidak salah yang di gunakan untuk membunuh Yamata no Orochi.

.

Kagak usah ngarang2 sejarah mas. Ntar malah ada yang salah paham, apalagi pas mas bilang Gyuuki bisa ngelilit dunia... Kalau semua kekuatan sebesar itu, sudah pasti mereka gak ada di bumi mas, dunianya hancur pas mereka ngamuk.

A: Kekuatan Bijuu itu beneran Asli di Legendanya (Tambahan Karangan sendiri). Saya Memang Mencampur God of War kedalam Mitology Yunani di DxD, Untuk Persiapan Sequel. Hmm, Susano'o itu bukan Manusia, Tapi Dewa Lautan dan Badai dari Mitology Shinto serta Adik dari Amaterasu Megami-Sama dan Tsukoyomi Megami-Sama. 9 Bijuu sejak Dilepas Rikkudou memang Menahan Kekuatan Mereka Sendiri karena Tidak ingin Merusak Hal yang sudah susah-susah Dibuat oleh Rikkudou Sannin.

Q: Kasuga Arami

Lho, kok crimson? Itu kan original punya Issei, harusnya Naruto gak bisa makainya... Satu2nya yang bisa makai mode crimson cuma Issei, bahkan seluruh sekiryuutei sebelum issei percaya itu.

A: Hehehehehehee Maaf-Maaf oke. Saya Tidak akan Membuat Naruto jadi Warna Crymson, Tapi Warna Lain (Yang Penting ada hubungannya dengan Warna Merah).

Q: nawgateedward

Amazing...

Apakah menma bakalan terhasut oleh kyuubi ? Klo bijuu aja sekuat itu , sekuat apakah akatsuki ? Gaara bakalan jadi temen naru kan ?

A: Lihat Saja Dahulu.

Q: Gingga Mahardikq

Hmm~ tetep keren seperti cp" sebelumnya, oh ya aku mau tanya beberapa hal

1\. Apakah "Yilbegan" akan dipertemukan oleh naruto dengan shukaku dalam suatu pertarungan mungkin?

2\. Sekuat apakah musuh yg akan dihadapi natuto serta EN ketika terjadi penyatuan dimensi dxd apakah setingkat dengan 2 rival god of shinobi Uciha Madara dan Senju Hashirama

3\. Apakah ada lemon atau lem mungkin? (Abaikan pertanyaan no.3)

4\. Gimana nasib Akatsuki disini membantu naruto ketika terjadi perang

5\. Apakah Otsutsuki Kaguya akan bangkit lagi

6\. Sekian dan terimakasih :D

A:

1 Yap, Chap depan.

2 Madara itu Sekuat Sakra dan Hashirama sekuat Shiva.

3 Hmm, Maybe (Tapi Di Arc Shippuden)

4 Still Secret

5 Secret

6 Arigatou~

Q: KitsuneBoy17

Naruto masuk Bingo book, wah hebat,

tingkatan Anbu Elit itu ada ya,bikannya setelah jounin itu tingkatanya itu Kage da Anbu itu bukannya nama kelompok khusus bukan tingkatan

A: Hahahaha Maaf, Tingkatan Anbu Elit memang tidak ada. Cuma saya hanya Membedakan Antara Jounin dengan Anbu. Jounin Dipilih Berdasarkan Kekuatan sedangkan Anbu dipilih berdasarkan Keceketan, Survival, Pintar dan Ber Pengalaman.

...

...

...

Pemberitahuan:

Saya Akan Hiatus Sementara, Kira-Kira 2 Minggu oke.

...

®SAYOUNARA~~©


End file.
